A second life, a second chance
by Mk Marie
Summary: AU-Human. When Bella's twin brother dies in a horrible accident Renee sends her to live with Charlie in Forks. Ofcourse she meets the gang there and they try to help her get setteled in her new life. ExB, All human. Sucky summary... give it a chance? Thnx
1. Preface

Disclaimer- These characters only belong to me in my dreams. Yep, in my wildest dreams you can just call me Stephanie Meyer!

------

I stood in the center of my spacious bedroom staring at the locket. My beautiful dust covered locket with it's delicate silver chain and tiny emerald heart. A daily reminder that only digs the omnipresent stake further into my heart. But still, here I stand just like every morning starring at it, driven by some invisible force to memorize everything about it.

There was no picture in it. I had always meant to put one in but now it just seemed wrong.

Emily Strut came to stand by me at the funeral. She didn't say anything. She just silently reached down for my hand. And out of all the well-meaning mourners she brought me the most comfort. My brother was going to purpose to her. No one else knew that besides me. Zach told me about a week ago. Standing there in one of the coldest days in the history of Arizona squeezing Emily's hand I could have told her. I really should have told her. But I just couldn't because I knew words weren't going to bring him back.

Actually I haven't said much at all sense the accident. Well not out loud anyways. Whole books could be filled with what I have to say but they're not going to change a thing so I might as well not say them.

I didn't even say anything when my mom, Renee notified me that I was being shipped off to live with Charlie. Nope, I just trudged to my room to pack my stuff in all my silent fuming. Even being as angry as I was I understood that Mom couldn't handle my presence right now. She couldn't deal seeing the leftover one everyday. And I can't say I really blame her. I don't much like being the leftover child myself.

I sighed and gingerly lifted my silver locket off the untouched hanger in my jewelry box and slid it into the outer pocket of my suitcase. You would think my own heart was lying in there the way it was sealed up in that locket.

I wiped an angry tear away as Renee called from downstairs. In less then 24hrs I was going to be in Forks.


	2. Anyone Interesting

My dad was waiting for me at the airport. He waved a hand in kind of a half wave and walked over to grab my bags. I had never really spent much time with Charlie. Mom had left when me and Zach were only months old. I had seen him a couple of times growing up but never actually lived with him. I threw a glance out the window, where it was raining buckets. I wonder why I had never felt the need to come to Forks before… Ugh. Rain.

Charlie reached me and took one of the two bags I had brought from home. He looked a little like me, well I guess I looked like him. Either way it was weird seeing little pieces of me mirrored in this almost stranger. He was a little taller then me but almost everyone was. Zach would always walk past me and stop to pat me on the head with his little smug smile; just a little reminder that he was "big brother" even if only by ten minutes.

I forced a smile for Charlie and shrugged it off. I didn't want to think about Zach right now. I was not going to brake down in an unfamiliar airport and definitely not in front of an unfamiliar man with my face. Same chocolate brown eyes, Same curly brown hair, even the same wary expression.

Same face, same last name, same expression. We should have a lot to talk about right? Not really, no, because it turns out the other thing we have in common is our lack of communication skills.

As we drove through the rainy town of Forks Charlie tried to make idle conversation with me. He tried, he really did for about ten minutes.

"How was your flight?" He asked, never looking away from the road.

"Good." I responded. God, traffic was slow today. Nothing slows traffic like a cop.

"How are you doing?" He tried again.

I picked at a thread on the end of my sleeve. How was I? How did he think I was doing? "Good." I blatantly lied.

"What's the weather like back in Arizona?"

I sighed looking out the window where it was pouring even harder then it had been when we got in the car. "Sunny."

---

Forks Washington was very small as well as rainy. It was one of those places where everyone knew everyone else sense infancy and I got to be the new person. This was not going to end well. The town was so small that if you sneezed there'd be thirty people on your door step with chicken noodle soup before you could reach for a tissue. I didn't like it. Back home there was even some neighbors I had never met. It was definitely going to be a change. And I couldn't help thinking while I was unpacking, could there even be an interesting person out of such a small selection?

At least Charlie didn't feel the need to linger while I unpacked. He had showed me where my bedroom was and the bathroom we were to share and left me to go watch a sports game on the TV. I was glad for that. I have no idea what I would say to him if he stayed. Something told me I needed to make conversation with this half of my DNA. "say anything." A little voice in my head repeated as a kind of mantra. I couldn't have said absolutely anything from "I really dislike small towns." to "Are you to blame for my allergy to zucchini?" But I couldn't make myself focus on anything really. Not a good thing sense my first day of school started tomorrow.

I took a deep breath and put my picture of Renee on the night stand. I had a picture of Zach with me too but I didn't think I was strong enough to set it out yet. Besides I saw him enough already. Every time I closed my eyes I saw him.

(Authors note: What do you think?? Should I continue it? Next chapter she starts school and meets a certain green eyed Adonis. J)


	3. Adonis

_**Disclaimer: the characters are not mine. *Sighs* I'm put them away when I'm through **_

_**AN: Okay, so this is a stink'n long chapter but I promised some Edward and a lot had to happen first so I stuck it all in the same chapter. Hope you guys don't mind. **_J_** Also I am not sure how often I'll be able to update so I wanted to get as much done as I could tonight. Please read and review. Thanks guys!**_

School. It's funny really. I used to hate school, simply detest it. But now I saw it as a constant and boy did I cling to those constants. So as I climbed out of the cruiser I was as happy as any person on there first day at a new school has ever been. And it wasn't just because I was finally able to climb out of the cruiser and put some real space between me and Charlie.

Charlie wouldn't hear of me walking this morning.

"What if you get lost?" He'd asked with a real hint of worry in his voice.

I almost reminded him that the town enveloped a three block radius. Almost. Instead I had just shrugged.

"Have a good day." Called Charlie from the open window as I started making my way to the front office.

I looked over my shoulder and waved.

The office was at the very front and I was almost overjoyed to see it. My wonderful shelter from the rain! I shot a look up at the offending clouds.

As I walked into the office a lady with red hair glanced up from some paper work she had been doing and smiled welcomingly.

"Hello dear." She called

I smiled timidly and placed me hands on the counter in front of me, intertwining my fingers together nervously. "Hi. I'm Isabella Swan. It's my first day here."

Her eyes literally lit up at the mention of my name. What did I tell you? Little town, lots of gossip. She has probably heard all about me already.

"Well. Yes, of course." She chirped. "You look like your father."

I nodded my head and continued to stare at the red head. What was I supposed to say?

She grabbed some papers from her desk and handed them over. "Just have all your teachers sign these." She said and then she swung her eyes to a spot directly behind me.

"Hello dear." She said and for a second I thought this red head was losing it but then I followed her gaze and saw she was talking to someone else. I hadn't even heard the girl come in.

"Hi Ms. Cope!" she enthused, bouncing over to the counter. She was short, even shorter then me. And I had many times been called travel size. She had jet black hair in a pixy cut and she was very pretty. But this wasn't what I first realized about her. She was practically radiating enthusiasm and energy as she bounced there beside me, talking to Ms. Cope.

Ms. Cope waved a hand in my direction. "I'm actually very glad to see you Alice. Maybe you could show Isabella around?"

The pixy (Alice?) smiled over at me and her excitement shone threw her face. "First day?" She asked.

I nodded and her smile brightened. She shot her hand out and shook mine. "I'm Alice Brandon. I'll show you around."

I didn't even have to force my returning smile. Her enthusiasm was contagious and I was so thankful that I wasn't going to have to walk around alone. I had been alone enough recently.

"Alice, dear." Interjected Ms. Hope.

Alice's head swung around to the red head with such fervor that I was afraid she was in danger of whip lash.

"What did you need Alice?"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Alice chirped, her eyes widening. "I was just wondering about school uniforms."

Ms. Cope's eyebrows knit together and she seemed to be trying to word her reply carefully. "We… don't have school uniforms."

Alice tilted her head to the side. "Oh, I know. But if anything changes on that front let me know." She said. "I have ideas."

Then she turned her attention to me. "We should get going Isabella."

"Bella." I told her.

She smiled again. Man. She smiled more then any person I knew. It was kind of a nice change. "Bella." She corrected herself and hooked her arm through mine.

"what's your first class?"

---

"And the buildings are all numbered so it's pretty easy." Alice continued. She hadn't quit her running commentary sense we left Ms. Cope. I was slightly in awe… or just stunned.

"And you have second hour with my cousin, Emmet." She smirked. "Don't let him scare you."

I raised one eyebrow at her questioningly. I didn't like the way that sounded. But she didn't explain herself. She just continued. "And you have third hour, Biology, with my other cousin Edward. He's Emmet's brother."

I wondered idly if he was going to scare me like his brother. "Does your whole family live here?" I asked her. That would just be little town cliché, the whole family tree planted right here in Forks.

She shook her head. "Nope. Just us." She waved at a girl that passed, smiling.

"Hey Angela." She called. The girl smiled shyly and offered a timed "hi." Someone as shy as I was. I hopped I had a class with that Angela girl.

"Actually." Alice continued. "My aunt and uncle just moved down here a couple of years ago from Alaska."

Wow, guess I was off on that one. It was nice to know I wasn't the only new person here. And by the look of Alice, I wasn't the most interesting by any standard.

"this is your first hour." we stopped in front of building 3, American lit. I was looking forward to it even if this was where my guided tour ended. I loved literature. Maybe they would even be going over Wuthering Heights or Pride and Prejudice. We had been doing a unit on Austen when I left.

"Sorry to leave you here but next hour you'll have Emmet looking after you." She smiled reassuringly although I wasn't exactly reassured sense he was supposedly the scary one.

---

English lit. didn't go quite as well as I had hoped. I ended up sitting by a boy named Mike. He starred at me the entire class and it kind of freaked me out. I kept wanting to check to see if I had leftover breakfast in my teeth or something. And as luck would have it we weren't reading Wuthering Heights _or _Pride and Prejudice. They had just started Dracula. Ugh, I hate vampire stories_**. (AN: don't light the torches. This is not my personal opinion. I just couldn't help myself.)**_

"What's your next class Isabella?" Asked mike as soon as the bell had rung.

"Bella." I corrected automatically. " And Math…" I said carefully. I had a feeling sudden movements weren't a good thing around Mike.

"I can show you the building!" He flashed me a very wide grin and grabbed my books off my desk before I could answer him. Okay then….

"Thanks." I said but it came out sounding more like a question then a statement. All the same the boys face lit up. If he wasn't careful I was going to think he liked me or some ridiculous thing like that.

He chatted all the way to the office. He had a "friend of his second cousin's girlfriend" living in Arizona and this fueled the conversation all the way to the math class.

He looked slightly defeated when we arrived. He handed me my books and smiled sheepishly.

"Maybe we'll have another class together?" He asked almost…hopefully?

I edged my way towards the door. I felt like I was on one of those shows that follows wild animals. "it's a small school." I told him. "I'm sure we will."

He seemed content with this and he waved enthusiastically before walking away. I couldn't help letting out a sigh of relief. Unlike the enthusiastic Alice I had met earlier Mike didn't make me feel comfortable. He made me feel edgy.

"You must be Bella." Boomed a voice from behind me.

Turning around I saw one of the biggest guys I had ever seen and I automatically knew this was Emmet, Alice's cousin, because he definitely had the potential to scare.

"Yeah." I said sheepishly.

"Alice caught me before class and gave me strict instructions to watch over you."

I had to grin because the thought of little Alice giving _this _guy "Strict instructions" was hilarious.

"So what did you do to poor Mike?" he asked, laughing. And if I thought his voice was big, his laugh was bigger then big.

"I sat by him in English lit."

Emmet shook his head. "Well that was your first mistake." he smirked. "He is now a life long member of your fan club."

I cringed. I didn't like the sound of a life long membership. Emmet just laughed at me some more. "Well come on." He waved me into the classroom. "You don't want me to get in trouble with Alice."

---

My walk to the biology was much more enjoyable then my walk to math. Emmet said he was under "strict instructions" to make sure I made it to biology where if I understood correctly I was to be "handed off to Edward."

"Alice sure takes this body guard stuff seriously." I commented.

Emmet laughed his booming laughter and I saw more then one student passing by duck slightly. "Alice is Alice." he stated plainly. "Very protective and very…" he trailed off, thinking what other adjective best fit his cousin.

"Enthusiastic?" I supplied.

"OCD." He smirked. "But she has good intentions."

He left me by the door to the biology lab with a wave over his shoulder and I smiled. This was going much better then I had expected. I was definitely going to have to give Emmet a good review when Alice asked, and Emmet had ensured me she _would _be double checking.

"Could you please sign these?" I asked the biology teacher. He smiled and took the slip from me.

As he signed I took the opportunity to make a quick survey of the room. It was only fair. They had all been watching me all morning.

"Have a seat next to Mr. Cullen please." The teacher instructed me, handing me the slip back.

I panicked slightly because I had no idea who "Mr. Cullen" was and I really didn't want to draw more attention to myself by having to ask. But upon another inspection of the room I noticed there was only one open seat in the room so it was a pretty safe guess.

I made me way down the isle to my assigned seat and tripped on my own feet. Crap. I had almost gone a whole morning without falling down or tripping. The girl in the seat I was passing giggled and I shot her death rays for drawing more attention to my blunder.

My cheeks were already red. I just knew, I could feel all the blood rushing to my face the rest of the way to my seat. I plopped down in the chair and bowed my head infinitesimally, letting my hair fall, creating a shield between me and the rest of the gawking student body.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Bella."

I sat back up at the sound of the most musical voice I had ever heard. I looked over at my neighbor and felt my jaw drop. If his voice was good his appearance was that of Adonis. He had bronze colored hair that fell in messy perfection over his forehead. I felt my eyes widen because under that forehead was a pair of the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen.

The Greek god in question blinked and it only drew my attention to the longest, thickest black lashes in existence. A part of my brain was wondering what kind of sick twisted sense of humor the universe had, to have given him those eyes and lashes and me mine. The other half of my brain was saying, "Oh my god. He's talking. Snap out of it! What did he just say?"

I felt my blush deepen and Edwards eyebrows creased together, his lips forming a small pout. Oh. My. God. His lips.

"You are Bella, right?" He seemed confused by the slightly retarded girl sitting beside him.

"Yes." I said, mentally slapping myself. "Yes, I am Bella." I glanced down at the desk with much effort. It was like I was hypnotized by his gaze. "Sorry." I mumbled but I don't think he heard me because the teacher began talking and he turned his attention back to the front of the classroom.

_**(AN: Should I continue? 5 reviews and I'll put Edwards perspective next chapter. I could really use the advice because this is only my second fanfic. Let me know what you think. Thanks!)**_


	4. EPOV

_**EDPOV**_

"Edward!"

Alice came bounding across the crowded hall way and grabbed my arm. I looked down at the smiling face of my cousin and couldn't help but grin. She was very contagiously enthusiastic.

"Inside voice Alice." I reminded her calmly. Something had certainly gotten her excited even for Alice, who was in a constant state of excitement.

She just rolled her eyes at me and continued bouncing on the soles of her very expensive boots. I chuckled and continued to walk to the biology lab.

"there's a new girl." She told me, falling into step beside me. "And this is her first day. Her name is Bella. I met her in the office this morning while I was there talking to Ms. Cope about my idea to design school uniforms."

I had known her sense birth and yet I was incessantly amazed by her ability to talk without the need to breath. She had said all this with just one big breath and it didn't look like she'd be giving up any time soon.

"That's very nice." I cut in. I needed to stop this soon or I'd end up getting a minute by minute account of her morning. It wouldn't be the first occurrence. I waved my hand in front of me in a way that meant, "Proceed."

"So she seems kind of shy. I told her we'd look after her." She looked up at me and awaited my reply.

I shook my head and sighed. "Alice, you have a very bad habit of volunteering yourself and everyone within a five mile radius." She just blinked a couple of times as if to say, "And your point would be…"

"Why?"

"Come on, Edward." She wined. "Emmet's not complaining. He had last hour with her. Just introduce yourself in Biology."

I could only imagine. He was more likely to scare the poor girl then anything else. Not intentionally of course but Emmet just has that effect on most people.

"Well, if she's already met Emmet I guess you leave me no choice but to say hello. Be nice, do some amount of damage control."

She smiled and jumped up to give me a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Edward!" she trilled as she skipped down the hallway.

---

There wasn't very many people in the classroom as I walked in the door. Other then Mr. Banner only Jessica Stanley, Angela Webber, and her boyfriend Ben were there. Angela and Ben glanced up and smiled in my direction. They were two of the nicest people you will ever meet. Mr. Banner ignored me rigorously. He wasn't my biggest fan. I had private schooling in Alaska and Mr. Banner wasn't especially pleased that I had already learned everything on his lesson plan for the year.

As I passed Jessica on my way to my seat I inwardly rolled my eyes. She, unlike Mr. Banner, was definitely in the running for my biggest fan. She practically jumped up and down in her seat.

"Hey Edward." She cooed.

"Hello Jessica." I said as I rushed past her to my seat.

I really didn't know why she was so enthralled by myself. I suppose you could call me attractive but she did not know me. What if I was a devoted serial killer? I'm not of course but the rash judgments based on appearance made me cringe.

The room was starting to fill and I started sketching on the outside of my cover. Not even a minute later I was snapped from my sketch. Without even raising my head I knew something had changed. Everyone's voice subdued to absolute silence and their movements stilled. I glanced up and saw a girl had entered the room. She was in a word; beautiful. I couldn't see her very well from the back of the room but she had a certain air about her. She was petite and had curly brown hair, down her back. She also had creamy white skin. Almost as pale as I was. That was a rare occurrence sense I had spent most of my life in Alaska, a place basically free of sunlight.

She must be the new girl, Bella. Everyone had turned to watch her grand entrance. The vultures. I remembered my first day two years ago. With such a small town the gossip boomed and first day was hellish.

She handed Mr. Banner a piece of paper and looked around nervously. Alice was right. She would most definitely need some support. Her cheeks reddened slightly as Mr. Banner said something to her and I changed my first assessment to full fledged body guards.

She pushed a strand of hair out of her face and began to walk to the open seat beside me. Half way up the isle she tripped and caught herself on the edge of Jessica Stanley's desk. I was jumping out of my seat before I knew what I was doing. "nice idea Edward." I chided myself. "You never would have gotten there in time to catch her anyways."

Jessica giggled and I clenched my fists. I knew enough to know Jessica was the head vulture, their leader. I am a fairly good judge of character I believe and I've never really liked Jessica Stanley. I get the feeling there is something irrevocably wrong with that girl.

Although my analysis of Jessica's personality doesn't explain why I wanted to go stand between the girls. I felt oddly protective of the new girl. Perhaps because she was very small and fragile. Almost like a small wind could knock her down. Or maybe because I knew what it was like to be the pivotal conjunction of the gossip mills here in Forks. By the way the red in her cheeks intensified I got the feeling Bella didn't like being the center of attention.

She slumped into the chair beside me and bowed her head. As she did this her array of brown curls shifted around her face. I smiled because she just seemed like the type of person who would use this as a shield from the aforementioned vultures. I realized I was sitting her staring at her like an idiot.

I cleared my throat and said, "Hello. I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Bella."

She looked up and her eyes grew a little bit wider. Now I could see that she had warm brown eyes. They were big and expressive, you could almost peek at her soul through those eyes. They definitely weren't depthless like most brown eyes.

She stared at me in silence. She obviously had made the connection between me and Emmet. I wonder if he had insulted her and she wanted an apology from me. Again, it wouldn't be the first time. But she still wasn't saying anything. This was the same girl Alice was talking about earlier right? I thought I knew everyone else in the school and this was the first time I had seen this girl. Believe me I would have remembered her. But what were the chances of there being two new kids in one day? Maybe someplace else it wouldn't be an oddity but we were in Forks after all. There hadn't been a new kid sense me and Emmet had moved here.

"You are Bella, right?" I asked somewhat confused.

"Yes." she said quietly. Even her voice was small and fragile. It was a nice contrast from the other girls around here. They had no problem with their, shall we say… verbosity. "Yes, I am Bella." she broke eye contact and glanced down at the table top. It wasn't until she broke eye contact that I realized I had been staring at her with a certain… intensity. She must think I am a dominance thriving idiot. I quickly whipped my eyes toward Mr. Banner before she mistook me for another vulture among the crowd.


	5. Pixie Plotting Time!

_DISCLAIMER- We have concluded that I am not Stephanie Meyer, yes? Yes. Ok, good._

_**AN: Sorry about not putting this chapter up yesterday like I said but my step-dad needed his computer back. How dare he?? Well, I will get my revenge as I may. Just kidding. This chapter is in Alice's point of view. Yay! I've never written from Alice's view point before so let me know what you think. Hopefully it's not too OOC. I'm not sure if I'll do the other characters POV or not. Probably just Bella and Edward from now on. Occasionally Alice. …Ok, enough jibba jabba.**_

_**(Oh, also thank you to the wonderful soul who has reviewed on every. Single. Chapter so far. FRK921: You are an amazing person. Don't let anyone tell you different! Lol.)**_

**-APOV-**

"I'm going to throw Bella a party. Kind of a welcome to Forks kind of thing. Maybe a Las Vegas theme, lots of lights." I thought for a second. "Or maybe a masquerade would work better."

"Work better for what dear?" asked Jasper.

Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, and I were all sitting around our usual table in the cafeteria. Edward and Bella's biology class had run late and they were just making their way to the lunch line.

I twined my fingers through Jazz's on the table top. "To get Edward and Bella together of course. Haven't you noticed the spark?"

Emmet laughed from across the table. "Geez Alice. You've only seen them together for the first time a millisecond ago."

I shrugged. That's all I needed. I turned my attention to the line where Edward and Bella were waiting for their food.

"Who is Bella?" asked Rosalie from her seat by Emmet.

"New girl." I said idly. Bella and Edward were sneaking glances at each other and then snapping their heads forward again when the other would catch on. I smiled. It was so obvious. How could the others not see it?"

"Would Bella appreciate a party?" Jasper asked.

"Of course she would." I told him without taking my eyes off of Edward and Bella. Who wouldn't want a party?! Bella had just walked into the person in front of her because she was watching Edward out of the corner of her eye. Could the be more precious? Edward's grin was a mile wide. He hadn't smiled like that in too long. He missed the reset of our family and his friends in Alaska. Besides the fact that it's not easy being the loner in _this _group.

I glanced over at Emmet who was, no doubt whispering sweet nothings in Roses ear. Oh, he liked you to think he was big and bad but he was putty in her hands. As for me I couldn't even remember a time when I wasn't in love with Jasper Whitlock. I felt sorry for my dear cousin Edward sometimes. He deserves to find love.

"Rosalie. Move to the seat on Emmet's other side."

Her head whipped up and she narrowed her eyes at me. "Why?"

"So Edward and Bella can sit together."

She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. Rose didn't exactly appreciate being bossed around and Emmet took a couple of uneasy glances between me and Rose as we stared at each other.

Was no one going to cooperate with me?!

"Rose." I wined, pulling out my trade mark pout. I had yet to find a person that didn't work on. Rosalie included. "Please."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine."

Jasper chuckled as Rose moved and I shot him a grin.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked, coming up behind us with his tray.

"Hi Bella!" I enthused jumping off of my chair to give her a hug, effectively turning the attention away from Edward's question. "You can sit right there. Between Edward and Emmet." I pointed out the correct chair for her.

Edward just rolled his eyes and glided over to his seat.

"Hi Alice…" Bella said timidly. "Uhm… thank."

She sat down while Edward stared down at his tray, grinning like an idiot. No one else noticed but I know my cousin.

"hey Bells!" Bellowed Emmet, throwing an arm around her shoulder. "Do you mind if I call you Bells?"

He grinned down at her and she grimaced before smoothing her expression and shrugging.

'Sure Emmet."

Edward brow furrowed as he saw her grimace. I smiled and squeezed Jazz's fingers. Things were moving on nicely. I almost hadn't even caught that infinitesimal grimace.

"So Bells… how was biology?" Emmet continued, clueless as to all that had just happened. "Did my brother here bore you half to death?"

Bella glanced at Edward who was glaring at Emmet. A small smile made it's way to her face as Bella turned back to Emmet.

"Biology was fine." she said.

Emmet's booming laughter was such a contrast to Bella's whisper soft voice that _I _almost jumped.

"Did you hear that Edward? She never said you didn't bore her to tears!"

Jasper chuckled and I saw Rosalie roll her eyes, already completely bored with the conversation.

"Emmet. Next time you throw a party I'm not covering for you with Mom and Dad." Edward said calmly.

Emmet cursed under his breath and turned his attention back to Rose.

"Bella." I said. "Meet the gang. Rosalie, Emmet's girlfriend."

Rose waved without turning her attention from her conversation.

"This is my boyfriend, Jasper." I raised our connected hands off the table top before letting them drop.

She smiled shyly.

"Nice to meet you Bella." said jasper.

"Hello. Nice to meet you too." she responded.

"And of course you already met Edward." I grinned and winked.

She instantly blushed and looked down at her tray.

"Edward, Edward, Edward." Chided Emmet in mock offense. "Don't you want to know how _I_ did looking after Bella?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure you did fine Emmet."

He grinned and nudged her with his elbow. "Dang right!" he said. "Bells and I are good friends, aren't we?"

Bella smiled. "Of course." she thought for a second. "He even warned me about that Newton guy."

Edward cocked an eyebrow and I frowned.

"Mike?" I asked.

"Yeah. I sat next to him in English Lit." She paused, thoughtfully biting her lip. "He's very… enthusiastic?"

Emmet laughed. "Talk about overly helpful! He looked like a puppy dog."

My frown deepened and I shot a glance at Jazz. That couldn't be good.

_(AN: Review. It makes Edward happy. _J_)_


	6. Daddy's Dating Rules

_**DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me. All hale Stephanie Meyer. I am just having some fun with the characters. **__**J**_

_**AN: **__And back to Bella's POV we go! I am suffering from major multiple personality disorder while trying to write this. I hope you appreciate it! Lol_

**-BPOV-**

Lunch was… interesting. I had been nervous about the whole new-kid-in-the-cafeteria-thing. But Alice had introduced me to her friends and they all seemed nice enough, making most of the conversation so I could just relax and listen. I hadn't even had to walk to the cafeteria by myself.

Due to a guy named Eric accidentally catching fire to his first two experiments class was running a little late.

After we were released Edward turned to me and asked if I was hungry. I, of course made a fool of myself by babbling about everything I had eaten that morning before biting my tongue and mumbling a simple, "Yes. I'm hungry." which is all I should have said in the first place. Thankfully the Greek God sitting beside me just grinned and said, "I'll show you where the cafeteria is."

I almost told him he didn't have to. I'm sure he's only being nice because Alice left him with some "strict instructions" as well. But I kept my mouth shut and just nodded because truth be told I was afraid he would let the matter drop and walk away without me and I really, really didn't want that to happen. Besides he had to go to the cafeteria anyway right?

Standing in line turned out to be a disaster. I kept looking over at Edward even though I told myself not to. I just. Couldn't. stop. But every time I'd sneak a peek he'd catch me and I'd jerk my head back to the front. This process repeated so many times that the rest of the lunch room probably thought I was having a seizure. Especially when I walked into the girl ahead of me. "Wonderful Bella!" I chided myself, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks.

Alice hadn't lost any of her enthusiasm sense the last time I'd seen her. If anything it had intensified. She jumped up to hug me and told me to sit with them. I almost did a happy dance right there when I saw the only empty seat was by Edward. I was also quite relieved for the invite because I saw mike sitting across the lunch room with a very disappointed expression. I hoped he wasn't saving that seat for me.

The only poor part was when Emmett called me Bells. The only person who had ever called me that other then Renee was Zach. I tried to fight back my emotions and the memories and just shrugged.

"Sure Emmett."

My locket felt like a weight around my neck. I had finally decided to wear it this morning after debating with myself for half an hour. It still didn't hold a picture but it was something familiar and I figured I'd need that today more then ever.

As I sat at my desk now doing homework I reached up and traced my fingers over the heart shape.

"Knock knock."

I jumped and turned in my seat to see Charlie standing in the doorway.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"It's ok. I didn't know you were home." I said, letting my hand fall from where my locket lay just below my collar bone.

"just got home." he leaned against the doorframe crossing his arms over his chest while surveying my bedroom.

I nodded.

"How was your first day?"

"Good." I was going to tell him about meeting Alice and the Cullen's but I figured topics for discussion are limited. I'd save it for dinner. Last nights dinner had been very quite. The only discussion was me telling Charlie I could cook for us. Honestly, he can't expect me to live off of 'hungry man' frozen dinners.

"Good." he said. "good."

I thought he was going to go back downstairs again but instead he made another survey of my room. "nothing's really changed." he noted.

I was about to get very upset until I realized he was talking about my bedroom.

"There's no crib." I mentioned. As far as I could tell that was the only difference from when it had been the nursery from when I was a baby. The bed and the desk the only new additions.

"You probably want to update it huh? Something more age appropriate?"

"It's okay Char- Dad." I told him. "It's kind of familiar." this wasn't a complete lie. I vaguely remembered yellow curtains and the wooden rocking chair in the corner from a visit when I was younger. But I really didn't mind and Charlie was trying.

Charlie's face lit up and he knocked his knuckles against the doorframe. "Good." he said again.

"See you at dinner Bella." he said before turning and walking back down the stairs.

I smiled and shook my head. "Alright Dad."

It wasn't long before I heard the TV come on downstairs where some type of ball game was on.

---

Looking threw the refrigerator later it was obvious that Charlie really did live off of frozen dinners. After savaging through the cupboards for a bit I decided to make spaghetti. Granted it was nothing special but it wasn't cooked in the microwave either. A vast improvement.

"Smells good." said Charlie as he sat down at the table.

I laughed as I served him some spaghetti and sat down. "it's just spaghetti Dad. It doesn't even have meatballs." I took a sip of my water and said. "No hamburger."

He got a guilty expression and muttered, "Sorry."

I shrugged. "It's ok. I'll go grocery shopping tomorrow after school."

He smiled and continued to shovel the pasta into his mouth.

"So I met Alice Brandon today." I said after an immeasurable amount of silence, thankful that I'd saved the topic.

"Really." Charlie swallowed his mouthful. "She's a nice girl."

"Yeah." I agreed. "She showed me around campus and I also met Edward and Emmett."

"The Cullen boys?"

I nodded and picked up my glass.

"Their father works at the hospital. Good doctor. The Cullen's are good people."

I readily agreed, happy to be learning something new about Edward.

"Did you meet anyone else today?" he asked.

I was slightly shocked the conversation had lasted this long. "Uhm… Rosalie and Jasper. And I sat by Mike Newton in English Lit."

Charlie frowned. "Sounds like you met an awful lot of boys today."

I could feel my dang blush creeping across my cheeks as I stared at my plate and shrugged.

"Let's hold off on the boy front, shall we?"

Charlie looked like he was in pain. "No need to like the first boy you meet in Forks."

I suppressed a grin. "I won't Dad." … seeing as how that was Mike…

Charlie let out a deep breath that he probably wasn't even a wear he was holding. "Good." he said. "I mean you've only been here a day."

I nodded and brushed my fingers over the locket. It seemed like so much longer already!

_**(AN:**__ There you have it. It's kind of a filler chapter but I felt bad about the lapse in time between the other chapters so… 2for 1. Aren't you happy? Lol. __I need you guys to leave comments about whether you think Alice should throw a masquerade or a Las Vegas theme party for Bella. Please? *Alice Pout* __Thanks guys!__**)**_


	7. Convincing Emmett

_**Disclaimer: Sense I can not be Stephanie Meyer with wishing I will die myself with weeping. Haha. Here's the place to get your Shakespeare and Meyer fix… no one needs a Shakespeare fix but me you say?? Oops...**_

_**AN: This chapter actually took a while to form in my head. Probably because I was skipping back and forth between Alice and Edward so quickly. There is such a huge contrast between their personalities that I felt extremely bipolar writing this after writing from Alice's POV. I had to re-write it because Edward came out very OOC in the first cut. So… I hope this ones better. Can't wait to hear your honest opinions.**__**J**_

**-EPOV-**

"Alice is trying to set you up with the new girl." Announced Emmett, making me jump in the quite of my room.

I looked up at him over the top of the novel I was enjoying.

"What?"

"Yep." He popped the p. "Bella? The new girl? She says there's a spark."

"I know who she is Emmett."

He chuckled. "Oh yeah Eddie? And is there a 'spark?'" He made air quotes around Alice's word.

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to my novel. It was Dracula, the reading material for English Lit. I loved vampire stories.

"I have asked you not to call me that." I reminded him calmly.

Silence. I knew he was still there though. I shook my head, attempting not to allow him to distract me from my reading. After a moment I felt his weight settle onto the edge of my bed. Despite my recent determination I glanced over the top of the book once again. A quiet Emmett made me nervous. Usually a quiet Emmett meant you needed to watch your back.

He was sitting there, staring at me with a knowing expression, one brow raised. Waiting.

I sighed. "And there is no 'spark.'" A flat denial was the only way to satisfy him.

He obviously wasn't convinced. Emmett's booming laughter could be heard echoing through out the entire house.

"Are you lying to me Edward?"

This conversation seemed inevitable by this time so I finally gave up my attempts at reading. I set Dracula down and sighed.

"I definitely noticed her. If that's what you mean." I struggled to explain my feelings my brother. This was very difficult for me to explain. I did not even understand it fully myself. Explaining my feelings should not be this difficult. Normal human beings were supposed to be equipped with these certain skills. Weren't they? Maybe I wasn't human.

One of the only times I felt completely at ease was when I was in the music room, performing my music on the piano. That was my element. Our mother, Esme always said she could decipher my mood in an instant, just by what I was playing at the moment. Then again maybe that was easier because I did not have my bear of a brother watching my every move… like he was now. He looked like he was trying to gage my expressions and I don't know what he found there but he looked thoroughly amused.

I decided to tell him all I knew. The facts.

"Jessica Stanley snickered at her when she tripped."

Emmett wrinkled his nose in distaste at the mention of Jessica. I couldn't agree more.

"I wanted to defend her. To go stand between them even." I continued. "And when she tripped I almost jumped out of my seat to catch her."

I scoffed at my stupidity. Did I think I was super man?

I had been lost in my own thoughts but Emmett's chuckle brought me back.

"OoO. Alice was right!"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the book from its resting place on my gold quilt.

"I've only known her for one day Em. Don't start jumping to conclusions."

He got up from his seat at the foot of my bed with a pointed smirk.

"Sure Eddie." He replied sarcastically.

I wanted to be left alone with my own thoughts so badly, the book all but forgotten at this point, that I didn't even remind him of my aversion to the despised nickname.

I knew my family worried about me. I tried to hide how much I missed Alaska but I suppose they saw through it easily enough. I knew they all thought of me as 'the odd man out' too. In all honesty I did as well for that matter. Some days really sucked being the 'loner' in a group of perfectly matched loves. But most of the time I didn't really mind. I had never felt the need to pair off.

This all brought me to one thought: was Alice right? She usually was. Her intuition was scary accurate sometimes. Even so… I think I'll be betting against Alice… just this once. I had goals, a life plan; I was going to finish high school and move back to my home town in Alaska. Even for a short period of time before going to Dartmouth. There was no diversions from the plan. I was leaving shortly after graduation and if she liked me, which I found highly improbable, getting together now would just hurt her.

I walked to the music room and seated myself at the piano, happy with my conclusion. I would squash that before it even began. I wouldn't let myself like her… for her own good.

I stared at the keys for, at the very least an hour. But nothing came.

_**AN: I was going to write more to this chapter but this just seemed like a good place to stop. What do you think? **__**Remember, I need advice on Alice's party theme!! **__**Thanks guys! We're up to almost 700 hits. Maybe this isn't good for other authors on here but for my second fanfic and my first Twilight fanfic I am quite pleased. I would be even happier if I got some reviews… *hint hint***_


	8. Turning Point

_**DISCLAIMER- I own nothing. I just like making the characters do funny things.**_

_**AN- Here's a long chapter for you. **__**J See, I'm getting better about posting regularly. I've decided I'm going to tell you all what I'm listening to when I write because… well, because music is everything good in the world. So today I was listening to The Cure, The Weepies, and The Spill Canvas. Alrighty…**_

_**-BPOV-**_

Charlie was already in the kitchen eating breakfast when I made it down, ready to begin day2 at Forks High. He looked up from the paper and smiled.

"Good morning Bella."

I grabbed a pop tart from the cupboard . That was one thing I wouldn't need to get at the store today; Charlie had a vast supply of those already. He liked blueberry pop tarts…just like me. I guess I could add that to the list of details I was learning about him sense my arrival.

"Good morning Dad." I glanced over my shoulder as I slid the pastries into the toaster. "I never pegged you as the blueberry pop tart type."

He smiled sheepishly and waved his own half eaten pop tart at me.

"How did you sleep?"

It was an innocent question but I felt the blush creep across my cheeks anyways.

"The rain is going to take some getting used to." I said, turning back to the toaster as if it needed my supervision to function correctly. "But other then that I slept fine."

I didn't feel the need to mention that once I had fallen asleep I had dreamt of a pair expressive, almost inhumanly beautiful, green eyes.

Charlie cleared his throat just as the toaster popped up and I grabbed my breakfast as I turned to him.

"So Bella…I thought you might need a car." He wasn't looking at me but at the paper again. "And Billy Black was selling his truck…" He glanced up at me from the corner of his eye to gage my reaction.

"He just replaced the engine so it should be pretty reliable… I hope you like it?"

My mouth feel open with shock.

"You got me a truck?"

He shrugged.

"Well I can't drive you to school everyday. Most mornings I'll be at the station before you're even up."

He got me a truck!

"Dad! That's great." Thank you so much!"

He looked at me straight on now and smiled.

"It's not new or anything but Billy was selling it at a real reasonable price."

I wouldn't have to ride in the cruiser anymore! That was just one less thing to worry about.

"I'm sure I'll love it." I told him and then surprised us both by giving him a hug. He chuckled and returned my embrace with an awkward one armed hug of his own.

"Sure thing. It's in the driveway when you're ready."

And that was the end of that. He went back to the paper and I got a cup of coffee. Oh well. Baby steps.

As I was trudging out the front door Charlie cleared his throat and I glanced over my shoulder at him.

"Be careful Bells."

I instantly felt my eyes prickle and I swallowed hard. It had been Charlie that gave me the nickname as a baby.

"Of course Dad."

I forced a little ghost of a smile and shut the door behind me.

I took a few deep breaths as I made my way down the driveway. I was trying not to live in the past but it was so hard. I reached up to grab hold of the locket and just held it in my grip for a moment. Almost as if it was a life raft, keeping me afloat. I guess in a way it was.

---

The truck was extremely loud and it backfired as I turned into the parking lot. I didn't care. It had personality and I loved it. I didn't think I would but I loved it.

I pulled into a spot and sat inside the truck, taking deep breaths, just making sure I could hold myself together.

"Hey Bella!"

I looked up to see Mike Newton standing across the parking lot waving frantically in my direction. I waved back and tried to force a smile. I hadn't even gotten out of the truck yet! He was definitely taking on the personality traits of a golden retriever. What was it that Emmett had said yesterday? "He looked like a puppy dog!" … Well said Emmett, well said.

I shoved the heavy door open and hopped out, almost slipping on a piece of ice. I shock my head, disgusted. There was always a thin layer of ice on the roads here in Forks because of the consistently vas amounts of rain. In Arizona it had hardly ever rained. I missed the sun immensely.

Mike's face lit up and he began to walk in my direction. I found myself walking around the back of the truck trying to make my escape. I didn't know why. There wasn't really anything wrong with Mike persey. But I could tell he was an admirer and I did not feel the same way. I guess you could say there was just no spark. Besides I had only been in Forks for three days and I was still trying to get settled in. Plus I had enough on my mind to keep me busy for ages.

As soon as I thought this a pair of vibrant green eyes assaulted my subconscious. A small smile tugged at my lips when I thought of the owner of those dazzling eyes… and the beautifully disheveled hair, and the strong jaw, and…

A high pitched screech jolted me from my day dreaming and my head snapped up to see a fast approaching van.

I didn't have time to think about anything; not how much this was going to hurt, or how I might not think anything ever again after the van hit. Not how I was never going to get to know Charlie now or give Forks a real chance. I didn't even have to time to consider how unfair this was for my mom, to loose both of her children.

I did _see _something though, well two things actually, almost simultaneously. I saw Mike Newton frozen in his tracks halfway across the parking lot. I didn't see his expression. He was just a figure in my peripheral vision, almost not even in my range of eye sight. The other thing I saw was a pale hand reaching towards me.

Everything after that happened insurmountable fast. The van made an ear shattering crash when metal met metal as it nicked the back bumper of my truck. Right where I had been frozen in fear a second before. And then everything went black.

==========================================================================================**EPOV**=================================================================================================

"You do realize no normal teenage guy listens to this." Emmett pointed to my stereo. "Right?"

I rolled my eyes and turned it up. 'this' was Debussy and I found it relaxing. I could use all the help relaxing I could get, especially on our morning drives to pick up Alice. Alice and Emmett in a small enclosed space was nothing less then nerve-wracking. Most of the time I just tried to block out their voices but it was very difficult at times.

Alice was hopping up and down at the end of her driveway, trying to keep warm while she waited for us.

"Good Morning!" She chirped as she closed the back door behind her.

Emmett and I groaned. We were both quite attached to our sleep and were never thrilled to be woken up. Very "crabby" in the mornings.

"So I'm thinking we should go shopping after school today. Port Angeles would be fun. Maybe Seattle."

Emmett visibly cringed and Alice shot a look at the back of his head.

"I didn't mean 'we.'" She motioned to myself, Emmett, and herself. "I meant 'we' as in me and Rose."

I felt a great wave of relief at that. Shopping with Alice was a type of marathon sport that I neither had the wish nor the patience to join.

"You should invite Bella!" Bellowed Emmett.

Alice clapped. "That's a fabulous idea Em!"

Emmett smirked at me.

"You know Alice…" he was speaking to my pixie-like cousin but he was watching me. I didn't like the devious grin on his face.

"You'll probably need someone to carry all those bags…"

He trailed off and I glared at him. This only intensified his smile.

"Edward doesn't have any plans. Do ya Eddie?"

I tightened my grip on the steering wheel. They were all in on this!

"Edward! This is going to be so much fun!" Alice was now bouncing full force on the edge of her seat.

I could not go to Seattle with Bella! Doesn't anyone see this was for her own good? That nothing good would ever come from me and Bella being together? That I would only hurt her?

"How do you know Bella will want to go shopping with you Alice?" I asked through clenched teeth.

Alice snorted.

"of course she'll want to come!" She scoffed.

I glared out the windshield, never taking my eyes off of the road. Of course.

---

As Alice gracefully bounced out of the car and shut the door I finally unclenched my fists and turned my glare at my brother.

"I will get you back for this." I told him ominously.

He just chuckled and patted my arm before hauling himself out of the Volvo as well.

I sat in the car for a few moments, taking deep breaths and trying to calm myself. I was just about to get out of the Volvo when I heard Mike Newton.

"Hey Bella!"

My head snapped towards the offending voice. He was standing across the parking lot looking like Ed McMan just offered him the million dollar check. Ugh. I followed his gaze to Bella who was sitting in a decrepit red truck a couple cars over. She waved and my fists clenched involuntarily. She smiled and Mike looked like was going to have an embarrassing accident right there in the middle of the parking lot. It was disturbing to say the least. Especially when the smile was clearly forced… wasn't it?

Before I even realized I was moving I was walking in Bella's direction. I knew I would beat Mike there. I grinned a little.

Just as I arrived at her side I heard it. A sickening high pitched screech. A van was hurtling towards the back end of the truck and more importantly Bella.

I didn't stop to think about what I was doing before I was acting. I grabbed Bella around the waist and flung myself in the direction I had just come. I landed on my back with a thud against the hard concrete. I didn't stop for a second after I hit. I just rolled to my side, my arms shielding Bella as I heard the impact of metal against metal.

Pandemonium burst out as soon as the van made contact with the back bumper of the truck. Everyone screaming and running towards us but I focused only on the girl cradled to my chest.

Her long brown locks were covering her face so I couldn't see if her eyes were open or not but she was limp in my arms.

I pried the arm that I wasn't laying on out of its death grip and brushed her hair away. I needed to see her face. I needed to make sure she was okay.

Her eyes were closed and she had a gash on her right cheek.

"Bella!"

I thought for sure that this would come out as a frantic shout but it ended up as only a hoarse whisper.

"Bella!" I repeated louder, shaking her slightly.

My chest clenched and a tear slid down my cheek.

"Not her."

I wasn't sure if I said this out loud or not but it was a consistent loop in my mind; not her. Not her. Not her.

I heard the sirens of an ambulance and there was someone trying to help me stand but I tightened my grip on Bella and berried my face in her hair. I hadn't done enough. I wasn't quick enough. (AN: I was going to end it there but I decided to continue because I love you and I'm a nice person. Show your appreciation and review.J)

"kid. Are you okay?"

Someone was kneeling in front of me and they put their hand on my shoulder. I didn't know what to tell them. It didn't really matter at the moment. I looked up and nodded numbly.

The EMT smiled tightly and looked at Bella.

"You have to let her go. We need to check her out."

I swallowed hard and tried to force my arms to release her but they were no longer taking direct orders from my brain.

Bella moved slightly and I looked down to see her blink a couple of times in quick concession. A chuckle of relief bubbled out of me and I was finally able to let go of her.

"what's going on?" Bella croaked.

The EMT offered her a hand and helped her sit up.

"there was an accident involving another student's van."

She shook her head and grimaced.

"I remember the van." She whispered and then cleared her throat. "How did I get over here?"

She glanced at the accident scene over her shoulder and frowned. I looked back too, but only briefly. I wasn't thoroughly convinced she was okay yet and I didn't want her out of my sight.

There was three more EMTs hovering over the driver of the van. I recognized him as Tyler Crowley. The police had also arrived and they were trying to keep people from running over. I caught sight of Alice Emmett on the very edge of the crowd. It looked like Alice seemed to be giving the police some difficulty with the boundaries they were trying to establish.

I looked back and both Bella and the EMT were staring at me as if waiting for something. And then it hit me. They were waiting for me to answer Bella's question.

I turned my full attention to her and cleared my throat.

"I was standing right beside you and I saw the van coming so I grabbed you." I explained.

Bella's eyes widened and she opened her mouth and closed it a couple of times.

I chuckled. She slightly resembled the actions of a fish.

"We're going to need to take you to the hospital Bella." the EMT said hesitantly. "It looks like you have a pretty nasty gash on your face."

I frowned at the offending injury. She was probably in so much pain!

Another EMT came over to us and the other helped Bella to the back of the ambulance. Only when she was gone did I realize the excruciating pain coming from my shoulder.

"I think we should check you out at the hospital too kid."

I nodded in agreement. By this time there were stars clouding my vision.

_**(AN: Alrighty people. There's your long chapter. J Hope you liked it. Review and I may let Edward live! Mawhaha! The next chapter is half done so it should be up soon. Love you guys.)**_


	9. Nutty Nurses

**DISCLAIMER: I think we've all realized I am not Stephanie Meyer.**

**AN: You guys have heard enough of my dribble so I'll just get to the story. ****J This chapter is dedicated to Kisses470, my real life best friend who lets me bug her all the time when I have writers block. Thanks!!!!!**

**Play list: The cure, The white stripes, and Trouble by nevershoutnever **

_**EPOV**_

"_Edward!"_

_Carlisle's voice was horror struck and his brow was creased with worry as he entered the room. I shifted on the table, striving to get comfortable. My shoulder was aching and my ribs were tender. The EMTs said that my shoulder probably took the brunt of my fall and Bella landing on me was not the best for my ribs. That didn't matter. As long as she was okay I could live with some bruised ribs._

"_I'm fine." I tried to reassure him._

_I look at me with a small frown and strode up to the bed._

"_I hear there was an accident…"_

_He looked at me pointedly, waiting for me to fill in the blanks that the other doctors had neglected._

"_Tyler Crowley lost control of his car and he was headed for Bella." I grimaced at the memory. _

"_It almost hit her Dad."_

_He put a comforting hand on my shoulder. Even I could hear the emotion in my voice._

"_I'm proud of you son."_

_I finally looked up at him and he smiled. I basked in the comfort of my fathers pride for a second until a thought resurfaced._

"_How is Bella? Is she ok?"_

_I hadn't seen her sense we had been admitted to the hospital and I was going out of my mind with worry. I was also annoying all of the nurses who had come in to check on me thus far, by asking them all repeatedly about her._

_Carlisle gave me a weird look._

"_She's fine." he told me. "She is scheduled for a cat scan within the hour just to double check. She hit her head pretty hard some time in the process of the fall but I am positive she will be fine."_

_I mentally kicked myself for not shielding her head more._

"_Isn't there anyway you can get her in sooner?" I asked anxiously. I knew there would be no possibility of me feeling better until I positively knew I had accomplished my goal in protecting her._

"_I'll see…" He trailed off and just looked at me for a moment._

"_This girl means quite a lot to you doesn't she son?"_

_My head snapped up. This wasn't what I was expecting him to ask._

"_I have only known her for one day." I replied snippier than I meant to. I grew tired of explaining this to everyone in my family._

_Carlisle smiled._

"_That's not what I asked."_

_I sighed and went to rub my neck but the pain in my shoulder stopped me. Carlisle must have seen my grimace because he dropped the current topic._

"_We'll get you some medication for the pain. And I want to get you into x-ray to check out that shoulder."_

_I nodded and Carlisle began to walk purposefully to the door, hopefully to get my pain medication, but stopped and turned to me._

"_I'll update you when we get the results from Bella's cat scan."_

"_Thank you." I said with feeling._

_Carlisle smiled and closed the door behind him._

_**BPOV**_

_Edward Cullen saved my life. It was such a simple sentence, only five little words, but those five words were running on a continuous loop in my mind. I couldn't believe it. I was having a hard time grasping the fact that I was still alive, non the less that Edward Cullen put himself in danger to save me._

'_Not her.' he had whispered it so softly I wasn't even sure if he meant to say it aloud or not. But I am positive I heard it in his angels voice as I was drifting in and out of consciousness. Maybe I had been hallucinating…. Or wishful thanking perhaps. But it had seemed so real._

_I sighed. It must be a sever case of wishful thinking. Edward had known me all of one day and during that time I had been neither witty or even articulate. It didn't really matter anyways. Whether he intentionally saved me or if it was some type of reflex reaction I would always be eternally grateful to him._

"_Bella!"_

_Charlie rushed in, skidding to a stop at the foot of my bed. I widened my eyes at him. He was frantic to say the least._

"_Are you alright?"_

_I nodded without hesitation so he wouldn't combust with his worry. I really was fine. Everyone kept coming in, the nurses checking on me multiple times in the twenty minutes I had been here. I didn't know what all the fuss was about. I didn't even have any broken bones this time… thanks to Edward._

"_Have you seen the doctor yet?"_

_I nodded again. The doctor had been nice enough. A kind old man with grey hair and a pointy beard. He looked me over and told me what I had already known; that I was fine. He did surprise me however by saying I needed a cat scan. Just to double check he had reassured me._

"_The nurses have been in to check on me a million times too." I told him._

_He smiled a tight smile and sat down on the edge of my bed. He looked around the room before letting his eyes rest on my face._

"_I was so scared Bella."_

_He fidgeted with the end of the blanket and I knew this was very hard for him. He had never been good at expressing his emotions so I didn't say anything, afraid to make this harder for him. I just watched him silently as he continued._

"_I don't want to loose you now that I just got you back Bells. Especially with what happened to Zach…"_

_He trailed off and took a deep shuttering breath. I reached up and squeezed his hand. Just as he looked up at me sheepishly and smiled the door to my room opened._

"_Isabella Swan?"_

_That wasn't the voice of my friendly old doctor. I looked towards the door and felt my mouth fall open slightly. Standing there was the most handsome doctor I had ever seen, on TV or in real life. He was tall with blonde hair and he was the very picture of loving concern._

"_Dr. Cullen. I didn't know you were Bella's doctor."_

_Charlie shifted on the bed to look at the new doctor and he smiled down at him. This was Edward's father? No family should be that beautiful! It was almost inhuman. Non the less I was intrigued by the young doctor. He was a link to Edward Cullen. I found myself studying him, looking for pieces of Edward. They both had the height and the strong jaw but there was something else. The way he carried himself, he was so confident. He also had an air of kindness about him. Evidently Edward was quite a bit like his father._

"_Dr. Jones was originally assigned to her Charlie but we switched patients."_

_Charlie frowned and tilted his head probably trying, like I was, to figure out why they had traded patients. The doctor looked at our tilted heads and smiled to himself but made no comment as he made his way to my bedside._

"_I see Dr. Jones has already checked you out." He said, flipping through my files._

"_Your blood pressure is good, heart rate is normal. Everything seems good Bella."_

_I nodded._

"_I've been trying to tell everyone." I said, a little indignant and irritated with all the attention. "I'm fine."_

_He smiled and tucked the file under his right arm._

"_I know you are. You gave us a bit of a scar there though."_

_I looked down at my hands suddenly guilty for causing so much trouble and the doctor chuckled._

"_Well, we will get you in to get your cat scan and then you are free to go. Depending on the results of course."_

_Charlie stiffened and the doctor glanced over at him._

"_I'm sure the results will be just what we want." He reassured him. "We just need to make sure."_

"_You were very lucky it seems." said the doctor making me raise my gaze up from my hands._

"_Lucky Edward was there." I corrected and he smiled._

"_How is Edward?" I asked. I had been going crazy with worry sense we had arrived._

_Dr. Cullen was just about to answer me when yet another nurse came in._

"_How are you feeling sweetie?" She asked before seeing Dr. Cullen._

"_Oh good! You traded with Dr. Jones." She sighed with…relief?_

"_Please talk to your son doctor. He's driving all of us nurses nuts." She shook her head and exited the room without another word._

_ chuckled._

"_Edward is fine." he said to me. "He is just a little… anxious."_

_I tilted my head hoping he would explain further but it didn't look as if he were going to._

"_Let's get you to the cat scan shall we?"_

"_I thought I couldn't get in for another hour." I accused._

"_It's all about who you know."_

_He winked and another nurse came in to move me to the other room for my cat scan._

_---BPOV_

"_I told you I was fine." I told Charlie once we had gotten the results from the cat scan and he was signing me out._

_He handed the forms back to the nurse who looked relieved to see me go. I still wanted to know what that was about._

"_Yeah yeah." he said with a smile._

_We passed on the way out and he stopped to shake hands with Charlie._

"_You make sure you rest up today Bella. No school today."_

"_Okay." I agreed reluctantly. _

_I didn't want to be cooped up in the house all day and I felt horrible because Charlie had taken the rest of the day off to take care of me._

"_Is Edward going to be okay?"_

_I had already asked him twice but I wanted to be positive. He just chuckled._

"_Edward is fine. He has a few bruised ribs and his shoulder is very tender but nothing is broken."_

_I nodded and smiled, relieved. I would never get over the guilt if he had gotten really hurt while saving me._

"_I'll let him know you have been released. He will be very happy you are okay."_

_My stomach filled with butterflies as I thought about Edward Cullen worrying about me. His father is just being polite I reminded myself. Being reminded of manners reminded me of my _manners and I thanked him again. Most of the time they made you sweat for a while but had hurried my results and gotten me in for the cat scan quickly. It had only been an hour sense he had taken charge. I was in and out, which I was thankful for. Hospitals gave me the creeps.

"Tell Edward thank you for pulling me out of the way."

'Thank you' didn't seem like enough to say to someone who had just saved your life but it was the only thing I could come up with.

"of course."

_**AN: There you have it. I have the next three chapters written too so I'll put them up as soon as I have access to the computer. I'll try to get the next chapter up tonight. The next chapters the Cullen's have some fun with Mike Newton! Please review. Thanks!**_


	10. Operation Set Mikey Straight Part1

_DISCLAIMER: You know the drill…_

_AN: This is a set up chapter so Emmett and Alice can have their fun with Mike Newton.__J I know it's sorta slow moving at the moment but it does speed up and get better. Bare with me? Thanks!_

_Play list: Cheap trick/ Foreigner(Not juke box hero… blue morning, blue day __all the way baby)_

BPOV

**School was crazy the next day. Before I had even gotten to my locker eight people had stopped me to ask about the accident. All this attention was enough to make me wish I had taken Charlie up on his offer to stay home for another day but I couldn't stay in that house for another minute. Charlie had calmed down sense he could hold the results from the cat scan in his hands as proof I had sustained no damage but he was still pretty jumpy. Every time I had gotten up from the couch he had jumped up from his lazy-boy recliner and tell me to sit back down.**

"**I can get it! What do you need?" He'd said every single time.**

**I had finally gotten so desperate to be away from his watchful gaze that I snapped.**

"**I'm going to the bathroom. You can't come!"**

**Then Renee had called every half hour, beside herself with panic because for some reason I will never understand Charlie had felt the need to notify her of my accident. I was fine!**

**I sighed and got my books for first hour out of the locker. I wasn't sure which was worse.**

"**Hey! I was so worried!"**

**I jumped and swung around to see Alice standing behind me.**

"**Geez" I sighed, putting a hand to my heart. "You scared me."**

"**Sorry!" She chirped and bent down to pick up a pencil I had dropped.**

"**I was just so worried about you. I mean Edward said you were fine but I like seeing for myself. I hate not knowing what's going on!"**

**I shut the locker and putted her arm reassuringly.**

"**I'm fine Alice."**

**She locked her arm through mine and started skipping down the hall towards my English Lit. class.**

"**Okay." She said simply and then she was quiet.**

**After a few moments of silence I cleared my throat.**

"**So how's Edward doing?"**

**She turned to me with a twinkle in her eyes.**

"**He's fine. He's really worried about you but other than that he's fine."**

**He was worried about me? I couldn't help but grin. Why?**

"**God! He moped around his house aalll day yesterday mumbling to himself."**

**She got a sad dejected look on her face and cleared her throat.**

"**what if I hadn't gotten there in time? She was so close to being gone forever. I wonder how she's feeling now?" She mumbled doing an impressive impersonation of Edward.**

**I laughed at seeing little Alice acting like Edward and she winked.**

"**Thank you Alice." said a velvety voice from behind us.**

**I jerked to a stop and Alice still somehow managed to glide to a halt before gracefully turning us around to face Edward Cullen himself.**

"**Just being honest my dear cousin." She chirped and released my arm, gave me a hug, and started towards her first class.**

"**See you at lunch Bella!" She called over her shoulder with a wave.**

"**Bye Alice." I mumbled.**

**Edward and I stood there for a moment in the hallway in complete silence. I was wracking my brain trying to find something to say but everything I thought of wouldn't even have covered it. Saying thank you now seemed even more pitiful with the Greek God himself standing in front of me.**

"**So" said Forks High's own personal Adonis. "Your first class is this way?"**

**He waved his hand in the direction Alice and I had just been walking in. I nodded and then mentally kicked myself. Why couldn't I speak in front of this man?**

"**yeah." I croaked and then cleared my throat. "English Lit." I said a bit louder.**

**He nodded and flashed me a crocked grin that almost made me knees give out.**

"**Shall we?"**

**Was this guy for real? Well I'll tell you one thing; I was going to be very upset if this was all a dream when I woke up.**

"**how are you feeling?" he asked as we walked towards the English lit room. He looked at me with pure concern, his eyebrows pulled together and his lips pursed as he looked at the gash on my face.**

**I automatically reached for my right cheek and gently brushed my fingers over the gash there. It was sore but it could have been so much worse.**

"**I'm fine thanks to you." I told him truthfully.**

**I winced as I thought of what surely would have happened if he hadn't been there.**

**He looked away and shrugged.**

"**I was just at the right place at the right time."**

**I laughed humorlessly.**

"**Yeah or maybe the wrong place at the wrong time." I said sarcastically.**

**He stopped walking and turned to look at me, eyebrows raised.**

"**What does that mean?"**

**His eyes were so intense I couldn't help staring.**

"**Uhm….oh…" I shook my head and looked at my feet, trying to escape his hypnotic eyes. "Just that if you hadn't been there you probably wouldn't have spent the day at the hospital."**

**I looked up at him guiltily.**

"**How are your ribs?"**

**He shook his head and continued to star at me in disbelief.**

"**I do not regret pulling you out of the way yesterday Bella!" He said with such intensity that he almost looked mad at me for doubting him.**

"**I just feel bad because you got hurt." I said, shrugging, and went to walk away.**

**I didn't get far. He grabbed the back of my rain jacket and I jerked to a stop. He gently gripped my elbows and turned me to face him.**

"**Do you really think anyone is worried about a few bruised ribs?" he demanded.**

**His voice gentled and he got a tormented look on his face.**

"**You could have died." He all but whispered like saying it any louder would cause him physical pain.**

"**I care about your bruised ribs." I whispered.**

**He tilted his head, thinking for a moment before his breath taking grin made its way back to his beautiful face and he chuckled.**

"**My ribs are fine."**

**We just stared at each other, trying to figure the other one out, for a minute in silence.**

"**Thank you." I whispered even though I had promised myself I wouldn't mention it until I could find words to fully cover my gratitude.**

**He broke eye contact and looked over my head, frowning at something before looking back to my face.**

"**See you at lunch?"**

**I nodded numbly. I had no idea where this guy was coming from. His emotions swept over his face obviously but they changed so quickly that I found myself just staring at him, trying to figure him out.**

**He grinned and walked down the hallway without another word. His grin left me so dazzled that I stood there for a while before realizing I was standing outside my classroom.**

**Mike Newton was sitting at the same seat he had been on my first day. God. That felt like a hundred years ago. He spotted me in the doorway and waved me over.**

"**Bella!" He shouted across the room and everyone looked from him to me. I felt my blush creep up my neck and across my cheeks and I rushed over before he could yell anything else.**

"**Saved ya a seat." he said, apparently very proud of himself.**

"**Thanks." I mumbled as I slid into the seat.**

**He turned to look at me.**

"**Crazy day yesterday huh?"**

**I just nodded and kept my eyes trailed on the black board up front even though class hadn't started yet. I wasn't going to encourage him any further then common courtesy required.**

"**What did they say at the hospital?"**

**I sighed disappointed my plan had worked all of about one second. I had hopped he would get the hint that I wasn't in a talkative mood but clearly he wasn't going to give up without a full out conversation with me participating some at least.**

"**They said I was fine and the cat scan came back clear."**

"**Phew!" he exclaimed, wiping an imaginary droplet of sweat off of his brow. "Lucky brake!"**

**I shrugged.**

"**Lucky Edward was standing there."**

**He scoffed.**

"**He was walking over to you before the crash. It's not like he gained super speed and rushed over to save you!"**

**That was a little harsh. Edward had saved my life. What did it matter if he was standing there before he saw the van?**

"**Wait. He was standing there before the crash?"**

"**Yeah!" He exclaimed. Obviously he thought I was coming around to his way of thinking.**

**Edward had wanted to come talk to me before he knew I was in danger! I grinned to myself. It was silly but I liked that thought a lot.**

"**I was on my way over too." scowled Mike.**

**He crossed his arms and glared at me. He looked like a two year old throwing a tantrum.**

"**Well…thanks Mike." I said but it came out sounding more like a question than a statement. He didn't seem to notice or if he did he didn't mind. He patted my arm, letting his fingers rest on my arm.**

"**You're welcome."**

**I forced a smile and casually took my arm back.**

**When the bell rang signaling the end of class Mike grabbed my books off the desk and began walking me to Math without even asking. I was getting a little sick of this.**

"**I got them." I told him, trying to take my books back.**

**He smiled and moved the small stack to his other arm so I couldn't reach them.**

"**I don't mind." He told me, reaching over and grabbing my hand with his free one.**

**I was so shocked I didn't even make a move to get my hand back. As we turned the corner to the math building I saw Edward out of the corner of my eye. It looked like he was glaring but I couldn't be sure.**

**Emmett raised his eyebrows at me when mike and I arrived at math class. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, apparently waiting for me. He was obviously still under 'strict instructions' to watch over me. I don't know why all the Cullen's seem to think I can't take care of myself.**

"**See you at lunch." Mike said, handing me my books and turning to leave before he had even heard my reply.**

"**Actually Mike." I said, stopping him. "I was going to sit with Alice and the Cullen's."**

**His eyes flashed from me to Emmett like it was his fault, like I was sitting there for Emmett. I repressed an eye roll.**

"**Fine!" he snapped before sulking away down the hall.**

**Emmett chuckled and I shot him a look. I'm glad he found this amusing!**

"**that's a new development." he nodded towards Mike's retreating form.**

**I groaned.**

"**It's past 'puppy dog' now."**

**Emmett's booming laughter echoed through out the empty hallway.**

"**Well Bells…" He said casually, throwing an arm around my shoulder. "I think it's time for 'Operation Mikey Straight.'"**

**I raised an eyebrow at him in confusion but he just laughed harder.**

**AN:I hope you liked it! Here's a preview from the next chapter: (EPOV)**

"_**I have it on good authority that Mike is petrified of you. I thought we could have some fun." Alice smiled widely and we all voiced our agreement.**_

_**Emmett looked very proud of himself for his ability to scare the twerp. I had to laugh because now that he consciously knew he scared Newton I knew he was going to have some fun with it. It was like a new toy he didn't know he had. Everyone else had known Newton was scared of Emmett . It was obvious, not to mention it wasn't the most difficult task to scare him. Em towered over everyone but Mike was not a tall guy and Emmett completely eclipsed him.**_

"_**You want to play the big bad wolf Em?" Alice questioned with an evil glint in her eye.**_

_**Emmett was practically bouncing in his seat with his enthusiasm.**_

"_**I'd love to." He boomed.**_

_**---**_**There's your preview.;) Any questions? Concerns? Suggestions? Review! The chapter is already written so I'll put it up in a couple days.**


	11. Operation Set Mikey Straight Part2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (I'm all out of witty remarks about this. *Shrugs* Sorry.)**_

_**AN: I wasn't sure if I wanted to do this in Edward or Bella's point of view…. So I did both. **__**J hope you like it! (Shinedown/ the cure/ creed) **_

_**BPOV**_

Edward walked me to lunch again. I had been kind of nervous walking into biology that day. I hadn't known what to expect but nothing had really changed. Edward said hello when I sat down, we did our assignment, and then he offered to walk me to the lunchroom. We were both going to the same place and we were even going to sit at the same table so it made sense.

As we were standing in line Emmett came up behind us and said something too low for me to hear. Edward cocked an eyebrow and Emmett walked off with a sly grin.

"I'll be right back." said Edward with a slightly confused look on his face. "save my place?"

He grinned and all I could do was nod numbly. As he walked to the table towards Emmett I released a breath I hadn't known I was holding. I was going to have to learn how to control my motor skills when he was around if I didn't want him thinking I was completely obtuse. Maybe if I just didn't look at his eyes…

With Edward's absence I finally remembered how to safely navigate through the lunch line. I didn't even walk into the person ahead of me! I did, however take a peek at the Cullen's table. Alice was clapping, Emmett had a knowing smirk on his face, and Edward was scowling at Emmett. Rosalie didn't seem to care what they were talking about one way or another because she gave an indifferent shrug and flipped the page in the magazine she was reading. I didn't know what they were talking about but I felt a nonsensical pang of jealousy that I wasn't in on what they were discussing. They were just so close. You could tell, even with Edward scowling at Emmett and Emmett clearly doing something to aggravate Edward they were close. They each had a spot in the group and suddenly I felt like an intruder.

"Bella. Line's moving."

I felt my blush creep across my cheeks and turned towards the front of the line again.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

Mike huffed. His tantrum from this morning was still in progress. I didn't know what all this attitude was about. Okay… I was a little enamored with Edward Cullen and I really liked all of them but couldn't he see this was a one sided thing? They already had their group, so close knit it was more like a family even if Edward, Alice, and Emmett were the only ones truly related.

I sighed because even if Mike Newton couldn't see it I saw the truth in my idle wonderings.

"Hey guys." I said quietly. I felt bad about interrupting their conversation.

Alice bounced in her seat and waved.

"Hi Bella! Saved you a seat!"

I couldn't help the little smile that spread across my face as I saw her pointing to the chair between Edward and Emmett.

I slipped into the seat and sent her a small smile of thanks.

"I was just telling the gang here about your little pest Bells."

I looked up at Emmett and he nodded towards Mike who was just passing our table, scowl in place. I rolled my eyes.

"It's no big deal."

I didn't want to cause trouble and it wasn't like Mike was a threat to me or anything. He was just really annoying.

"If he isn't taking the hint he should be set straight Bella." Quipped Alice, nodding at Emmett in silent agreement to a conversation I had missed.

Wait! Was this the conversation I had just watched with envy? They had been talking about me?

I smiled a little to myself and out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett reach behind me and smack Edward on the back of the head. Edward just rolled his eyes and began playing with his hands… almost nervously. Did I miss something?

"Hey Bella…" Emmett leaned over to whisper something in my ear and Edward cleared his throat.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and leaned over to me so we were eye to eye.

"I'm going to get something to eat. Save my seat?"

I blinked a couple of times but couldn't even answer him. His warm breath was hitting my neck and I was super conscious of his arm around me.

I took a shaky breath.

"Uh hu…"

Emmett laughed and throw his hands down on the table top, making me and Edward jump.

"Ya okay there Bella?" he boomed.

I tore my gaze away and stared at my hands on the table top.

"Yep. I'm fine."

I could have sworn I heard Edward chuckle as he made his way to the lunch line. What was going on here?

Emmett laughed and wrapped his arm around Rosalie. She didn't take her eyes off of her magazine but she smiled. I looked to Alice for some backup or maybe a hint; I was so lost. But she just grinned and winked before she turned her attention back to Jasper.

EPOV

"Can you come join us when you're done staring at Bella? You're going to want to be in on this one."

I turned to Emmett who had snuck into the lunch line behind us. What was he up to now? He had a mischievous grin on his face that I found disturbingly unsettling. I raised an eyebrow in question. I rarely got involved with his plots without rallying the details. His "operations" rarely ended well. As a matter of fact they almost always ended with one or both of us getting into trouble with Esme, Carlisle, and on occasion the Forks Police Department.

I sighed and turned to Bella. She hadn't been exceedingly verbose this morning but that was okay with me. I enjoyed watching her facial expressions. She would chew on her bottom lip or grin slightly as she thought. I found myself wishing I had telepathic powers. Alas sense I could not read minds I was left with an odd mixture of frustration and fascination.

I suppose I would have to follow Emmett. Despite what my logic was telling me I was curious to see what he had to say. There was no telling what he would purpose.

"I'll be right back. Save my place?"

I grinned in appreciation but all she did was blink a few times and nod. Maybe my intensity this morning had bothered her. I would have to back off some. I didn't want her to run screaming. I don't know what came over me this morning. I had previously been determined to keep things lights so it wouldn't be awkward. Yeah, I thought sarcastically. That went well. When I saw her being so nonchalant about her near death experience my previous plan went out the window. Did she have no self preservation instinct at all? Or did she really just value herself so little?

"What are you up to Emmett?" I snipped as I sat down.

I had become progressively more irritated as I made my way to our table. I could not figure this girl out and that was not something I was used to. Most people were easy to read.

"We're taking down your competition!" Announced Emmett.

I just stared at him, now even more confused than I had been a moment before. Rosalie rolled her eyes and picked up a fashion magazine. She never participated in Emmett's plans. But then again she had never had to call Carlisle from the police station at 2am. It turns out if you follow people at 2 in the morning to see how long it will take them to freak out they will eventually call the police. Who knew? I should have known better when Emmett started honking the car horn in his made up morse code at every stop sign. That was a fun night. I looked at my brother dryly as I remembered.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

He beamed, knowing he had my attention.

"Mike Newton." He said plainly and then he smirked at me. "Catch up Eddie or we may not tell you the plan."

I hated that nickname which is why he used it. I turned my attention to Alice.

"What is he talking about?" I smirked at Emmett before turning my attention back to the pixie sitting across from me.

"'The man is too cunning to be understood.'"(AN: it's from Much Ado About Nothing. Yea, Edward quotes classics… because he's smartiful. =P)

Jasper chuckled and shook his head. He was the quietest in the group by far. He was happy to sit back and watch our insanity from the side lines. In all probability he was safer there.

"Mike Newton is after Bella." explained Alice.

My jaw clenched and I shot a look at Mike who was standing right behind Bella in the lunch line.

"I noticed that." I told them remembering earlier when he reached for her hand in the hallway.

Who hadn't noticed? Subtly had never been Newton's strong point.

"So what we need to do is make sure he knows you're interested." Alice continued excitedly. She was already in full fledged plan mode.

I felt my jaw unclench and drop open.

"Wait." I held up my hands and starred at my cousin who was bouncing in her seat. "Who said I was interested?"

Even Rosalie scoffed at that.

"Please Edward."

Rose glanced up from her magazine for the first time sense she had sat down to give me an unbelieving look.

"I am not interested."

No one looked convinced. Rose still hadn't broken eye contact.

"I want to be friends with her. She seems like she needs someone to look after her." I defended myself.

They must recognize this! The girl couldn't walk over a flat surface without tripping. Plus there were those times when she got a hurt look in her eyes and you could just tell she has had to go through something. There was an evident kindness about her. She should never have to go through whatever she did alone.

I was leaving in a couple of months time… it wouldn't be fair to either of us to be together now but there was no harm in befriending her was there? You could never have too many friends right? No. I sighed. I wasn't sure who I was trying to convince any more.

Rosalie snorted and turned her attention back to the magazine, clearly not believing me but not bothered enough to press the matter further.

"Whatever you say Eddie." Emmett clamped a hand on my shoulder and grinned. "Are you in or not?"

"You haven't even told me what the plan was yet Em." I sighed.

He leaned back in his chair and folded his hands together behind his head.

"There isn't really a plan yet per say." He said.

Of course.

"Really we just play it by ear." He explained. "If you see something that will drive little Mikey crazy do it!"

He shrugged and Alice clapped. I couldn't deny I was entertained by the thought of driving Newton the rest of the way towards crazy. It definitely was an enjoyable prospect.

"If Bella doesn't want Mike's attention she'll tell him." I said. After all it wasn't really our business.

Alice huffed and crossed her arms. Jasper looked down at her, concern creasing his brow. Even with the most nonsensical things if it bothered Alice it bothered Jasper.

"She doesn't want any attention from Mike." She reprimanded me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"She seems very shy." Jasper spoke for the first time and all heads swung in his direction. That was one perk of saving your voice for special occasions. When you did speak it always meant something.

"She probably just doesn't want to tell undo attention to herself by telling Mike off." He explained, shrugging.

That made sense. She was shy, that much was obvious. Plus she was kind and soft spoken and probably didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. I loved that about her. Wait! Love? It's just a figure of speech I thought shaking my head at myself.

Emmett took my head shake as rebellion to the plan or disagreement to what Jasper had said.

"Fine Edward."

He glared at me. This did take me by surprise. Emmett was never mad… especially at me. Usually he was too busy annoying me to be angry with me.

"So you don't love her or whatever. But Newton is making her uncomfortable. He's not taking the hint and he needs to be set straight."

I felt my anger flair. Bella was so shy and fragile. How dare Newton make her feel uncomfortable.

… All I'd really be doing was watching out for her. That was a friend like thing to do right? I had already promised myself after that van almost crushed her that I would watch after her. Well, I had vowed it as soon as I could regain any logical thought process anyways.

"If you're not up for it Eddie I'll find someone to replace you."

Emmett smirked.

"Mike's not the only one that's noticed Bella."

There was no trace of a frown on his face by the time he had finished because he knew he had me. I scowled because I knew it too and Alice clapped, smelling an easy victory.

"We'll meet after school to start planning in depth." Alice announced and I knew it was out of my hands.

I knew I should probably go get some food but I was too busy thinking. Too busy thinking of all the ways to make Newton crazy. It was going to be just too easy and I must admit very enjoyable.

"Hey guys."

I looked up at Bella who was standing there clutching her tray, looking exceedingly nervous. I immediately wanted to jump up and run to her; to comfort her. I found myself staring at the side of her face, trying to read her mind again even though I knew it was a futile effort. Alice said something to her that I didn't catch and she smiled. I relaxed in my seat, sending a thankful glance at my cousin.

Bella sat beside me and I realized I was still staring at her. Not that it did any good; she never made eye contact. It was almost like she was intentionally avoiding looking in my eyes.

"I was just telling the gang here about your little pest Bells."

Mike passed by the table just as he finished his sentence. He scowled at Bella and I stared at him until he made eye contact, daring him to stop or say something to her. He looked like a two year old who desperately needed to be placed in the corner. Or in Newton's case flung against the corner with a sickening thud. He wouldn't sustain any lasting effects. It would just serve as a reminder not to mess with someone as fragile and delicate as my Bella. I mean my… friend Bella.

"it's no big deal." she whispered.

I frowned a little, trying to figure her out. It was so frustrating! Why did she always edit her thought? Did she like Newton and she wanted us to back off? That thought made my fist clench and my jaw tighten. Or maybe she was just being Bella and she didn't want to cause any trouble for anyone. That seemed like something she would do. She _did _try to apologize to me this morning about the accident. I had a feeling I would never know what was going on in that head of hers.

"If he isn't taking the hint he should be set straight Bella." Quipped Alice nodding her head, silently agreeing with Emmett and his plan.

Emmett thinking he was being stealthy pretended to yawn, reached his arm behind Bella and smacked me in the back of the head. I looked over at him slightly frustrated. Was this the best way to get my attention? Really?

He nodded his head ever so slightly to the right and I saw Newton out of the corner of my eye. He was watching my every move. Even if I do not see this as a competition he clearly saw me as a rival. He shifted his eyes to Bella who was sitting beside me and I rolled my eyes. He was practically drooling.

Emmett raised his eyebrows and looked pointedly at Bella trying to signal faze one of the plan. I just looked at my hands. Shouldn't we discuss this with Bella first?

Emmett flicked me on the back of the head again and mouthed, 'I'll replace you.'

He wouldn't dare. He smirked and started to lean over to Bella, like he was going to whisper in her ear.

I cleared my throat and shot Emmett a pointed glare.

Then I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulders and leaned over so we were eye to eye. I couldn't help breathing in her sent. She smelled so good… like freesia and strawberries.

"I'm going to go get something to eat. Save my seat?"

She blinked a few times and said, "Uh hu."

It wasn't exactly the response I had been hoping for but at least she had made eye contact. Come to think of it I was realizing there was an abundance of eye contact now and I had a little trouble looking away from her breathtaking chocolate orbs.

Emmett decided to help me out a little and smacked the table top making me and Bella jump.

"Ya okay there Bella?" He chuckled.

I looked around the table at my family and friends, all of which had smug expressions on their faces. You could almost hear them chanting in their minds, "I told ya so. I told ya so."

I decided this was a good time to make my exit. I glanced at Mike's table as I made my way to the lunch line and couldn't help but chuckle a little to myself. Emmett had timed it perfectly. Newton had been watching and he shot daggers at me. He absolutely loathed me. Good.

_**AN: So what do you guys think? If you read it please review it. Good or bad. Thanks! J Next chapter Emmett get's to scare "Little Mikey" so check back**_


	12. War games with the Cullens

_**DISCLAIMER: I own Operation Set Mikey Straight… nothing else.**_

_**AN: This chapter is their meeting to "start planning in depth" Thanks so much for everyone that's hanging in the with me especially FRK921 who has reviewed on every single chapter. This chapter is dedicated to them. Thanks for the support!**__**J Very exciting news!! I wrote the ending for this yesterday because I had sudden inspiration. I know… weird but I usually end up writing the endings before I finish everything else. Lol. The more reviews I get the faster I update… you know you're curious. ;) Alright enough of my nonsensical jabber. Here's the story…**_

_**(Breaking Benjamin)**_

_**EPOV**_

Once Emmett had set his mind to something he was an unstoppable force. Just as bad, if not worse was Alice and we had both of them on this project. Alice gathered us all in the living room after school that day and was standing in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips.

"Running interference." She announced.

Jasper looked at her from his chair in the corner, moderately amused by his girlfriend. I am sure I would have found amusement in this as well if I wasn't so confused. Confusion is a normal reaction when I am in the presence of my cousin. When no one said anything for a moment Jasper chuckled.

"Perhaps you should explain to the rest of us what you are thinking dear." He said sweetly.

All eyes were on Alice as she practically beamed and nodded.

"Mike has been walking Bella to math class right Emmett?"

Emmett nodded.

"Well if someone else meets her outside the English lit. room and walks her to math class we take some of his face time away."

Running interference? Take away face time? I chuckled to myself. She sounded as if she were assembling an intricate play book.

Emmett grinned, seeming to see where she was going with this.

"I wonder who could do that?" he asked sarcastically, turning on the couch where he was sitting with Rosalie to wiggle his eyebrows at me.

"Actually Em." Alice cut in. "I was thinking you could do that."

Everyone looked at her, perplexed. I must admit this wasn't where I had thought she was going with that.

"I have it on good authority that Mike Newton" She explained. "Is petrified of you. I thought we could have some fun with intimidating him.

She smiled widely and we all voiced our agreement.

Emmett looked very proud of himself for his ability to scare the little twerp. I had to laugh a little because I knew that now that Emmett consciously knew he scared Newton he was going to have some fun with it. It was like a new toy he hadn't known he had. Everyone else knew Emmett terrified him. Em towered over everyone but Mike was not a tall boy and Emmett practically eclipsed him.

"You want to play the big bad wolf Em?" Alice questioned, an evil glint growing in her excited eyes.

Emmett was bouncing in his seat with his enthusiasm. Rose rolled her eyes at her over grown child of a boyfriend.

"I'd love to!" Boomed Emmett.

Alice clapped her hands, happy that her idea was going as she had planned thus far.

"Now it seems Edward just sitting beside Bella is enough to irritate Mike." Alice paused for a moment as if she had just thought of something. She sent a small smirk to me before continuing.

"Probably because he realizes Bella is in love with our Edward."

She reached over to where I was seated on the piano bench and patted my arm.

"So they'll continue sitting together and be together as much as possible." she continued before I could object to her use of the L word.

I loved my family but they were so delusional at times. Bella refused to even make eye contact with me for the most part!

Alice spun on the heel of her very expensive boot to look at Jasper.

"Emotional warfare?" She asked tilting her head.

He smiled at her and nodded his head in the affirmative. Sometimes it seemed like those didn't even need to speak to communicate. I however was progressively growing incredibly more confused. Again.

"Alice." I huffed. "Please stop speaking in code."

She wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out at me before further explaining.

"Jazz has a way of getting into people's heads. Making them doubt themselves, confusing them, ya know?"

We all turned to Jasper who shrugged and let out an amused chuckle.

"It's a real gift: manipulating emotions. My parents are lawyers." He explained.

Emmett rubbed his hands together as if he were an evil genius making sinister preparations. Come to think of it, maybe that's what he really was… an evil genius disguised as a massive jovial grizzly bear.

"And I've got a couple of surprises of my own for our little Mikey."

Everyone waited for him to expand but he just laughed and looked at us all with a gleam in his eye, not that different from the one occupying Alice's own mischievous gaze.

"You'll see."

Alice cooked an eyebrow at him but didn't press the matter further. Instead she continued with her battle decrees, turning her attention to me now.

"Other than that just don't let him step on your territory." she commanded me.

Everyone around me snickered and I glowered at the demented little pixie.

"I am not interested in her." I pronounced indignantly causing everyone to roll their eyes at me simultaneously.

"Just do it to keep that vile Mike Newton away from our friend." she glared at me as if I were being stubborn and childish.

I didn't want to get into this conversation with my family again so I agreed with a curt nod of the head.

She clapped again and jumped up an down a couple of times.

"This is going to be so much fun!" She chirped.

"And Rose can help me with one of my special surprises." Emmett declared happily.

ONE of his surprises? That did not sound comforting.

Rosalie looked at him with her nose wrinkled. She never got involved in any of our crazy war games but that never stopped Emmett from trying to drag her into it. Every. Single. Time. He smiled and leaned over to whisper the game plan in her ear.

We all watched with intense curiosity as she actually smiled.

She reached up to plant a kiss on him and said somewhat reluctantly, "I will help you just this once."

Emmett beamed.

After all of the excitement had died down and we had all gone over our different plans multiple times Alice came bouncing over to me. I had decided to see if I could compose anything else on the piano. I hadn't had any inspiration sense that first day Emmett came to my room to warn me about the setup plan with "the new girl."

"Do you have plans tomorrow?" Alice asked.

I sighed. What did she have planned now?

"No…" I looked at her curiously as she squealed and hugged me.

"Great!" She chirped. "We'll meet you here at 4:00 unless you want to Bella up yourself."

"What?"

Why was it that every time I talked to Alice I felt as if I was on a game show where I only had so much time to figure out the puzzle?

"We never got to have our shopping trip yesterday because of the accident. Rose said she's in and it'll be a good chance for all of us girls to get together. And don't think you can get out of this!"

I just stared at her.

"You didn't really think I would forget did you Eddie?"

I grimaced. She was using that now too?

"I'll go if you stop calling me that." I informed her.

She gave me another hug which I took as her acceptance and then she bounded out of the room to find Jasper.

I sighed.

"And don't ambush Bella. Ask nicely and leave it alone." I called after her retreating form.

She waved her hand dismissively over her head before rounding the corner.

_**BPOV**_

I really needed to get my truck fixed. I cannot believe I only got one free day from riding in the police cruiser. There wasn't any sever damage but for some odd reason Charlie refused to let me drive a vehicle with no back bumper. Besides the wheel wall was so bent in the back that the tire rubbed when I drove. Not that I had tried to drive it sense the accident… ok, maybe once.

"So what's going on at school?" asked Charlie.

I sighed. I had thought we were making progress when he bought me the truck but as it turns out baby steps are fairly small fractions and he still seemed fairly nervous making conversation with me. Plus ever sense the accident he looked at me like I might disappear at any moment, turn to dust and vanish right before his eyes. It almost annoyed me but I realized the reality of someone just never coming home. "Gone" is a very complex reality. In the dictionary it's defined as "departed, ruined, dead, used up, or consumed." It's much harder to define when it's someone who you loved; someone who you had seen every single day of your life that was, "departed, ruined, dead, used up, or consumed." How can someone just not exist anymore??

I swallowed hard and ran my fingers over the chain of my locket. I hadn't taken it off once sense my arrival in Forks.

"Bells?" Charlie looked at me for a second with concern before turning his attention back to the road.

I shook my head, ashamed that I seemed to be stuck with baby steps myself. Why couldn't I move on? I want to move on really. I don't want to be stuck in the terrible past but I couldn't envision my future self any longer. My entire life had changed in one day and I had trouble envisioning my life here but then again I couldn't envision me living in sunny Arizona any longer either. Maybe if I got my head out of the past I would be able to find someplace where I fit in right now.

"Nothing really." I told him, forcing myself out of my reverie. "I'm worried about an assignment that's due in math today but that's really all that's going on at school."

Charlie relaxed his death grip on the steering wheel now that he knew he was in safe waters. He didn't have to worry about breaking any awkward silences if I was speaking.

"I'm sure you'll do fine Bells."

I smiled despite my current attitude.

"Thanks Dad."

He nodded without taking his eyes of the road.

"I'm still reading Dracula in English lit." I continued trying to remember all the idle facts from my few school days here, hoping to satisfy him.

He chuckled.

"You don't seem too excited about that."

"not really." I sighed. "we were reading Austen's work when I left Arizona and I was hoping to be able to finish that."

Silence.

I bit my lip while I tried to think of something else to mention. We were on a roll with this conversation thing for a while and I wanted it to continue. Besides if I wasn't talking I was thinking and that was dangerous territory.

"I met someone else yesterday." I finally recalled.

He raised one eyebrow while still staring out the windshield.

"Is this someone a girl?" he asked hopefully.

I rolled my eyes. He had been asking me about the people at school every day and I was starting to think now that maybe he was really just attempting to keep track of all the guys I had met. I giggled to myself as I thought of Charlie making detailed lists of all the guys I had met and running them through the police achieves when he went to work.

"yes." I assured him. "Her name is Angela Webber."

He didn't even try to disguise his sigh of relief.

"She seems really shy… kind of like me. But she seems really nice."

He smiled over at me as we pulled into the parking lot and he pulled over to the side of the curb. I grabbed my bag and had my hand on the handle when he cleared his throat.

"I might not be home from the station till late. Do you think you can find a ride?"

I nodded without hesitation and got out of the car. I didn't know who I was going to ask for a ride but I didn't want to be a burden to Charlie after he had been so nice about me moving in. Maybe I'd just walk. There was sure to be some rain. I was starting to come to terms with the fact that rain was just a give in here. I shot a glare up at the offending clouds. It didn't mean I had to like it.

Alice came bouncing over to my locker just as I was getting my books out. This was becoming routine. She didn't even take me by surprise this time. I had been watching for her.

"Hi Alice." I said before she could say anything.

She smiled and I couldn't help feeling a little proud about getting the first word. Something told me this was no small feat with Alice Brandon.

"Good morning Bella!" She chimed happily, linking her arm in mine and starting off towards my first hour class. This too was becoming routine. Between Alice, Edward, Emmett, and Mike I never walked to a class by myself. I kind of felt like I had an entourage.

"You need to call Charlie and let him know you don't need a ride today." She announced as we reached the English lit. room.

I looked at her with my head tilted to the side in bewilderment. Did she see the future or something? Really! That was just weird!

Alice's bell like laughter filled the halls.

"You look confused Bella." she giggled. "Sorry. I got ahead of myself. I thought today would be a good shopping day!"

Her eyes lit up at the mere mention of shopping, making me think she thought everyday was a good day for shopping.

"So Edward will drop us off at my house to get ready and then we'll meet Rose at Edward's house later."

I grimaced I was not a big fan of shopping. Neither was I a big fan of spending the day with people I didn't know and I hadn't gotten to know Rosalie very well yet. It kind of made me nervous… but the thought of meeting at Edward's house wasn't repulsive.

"Are you sure Alice? I wouldn't want to intrude on your girls day out."

I was after all the newcomer and for all I knew this was something Alice and Rosalie did and I didn't want to intrude on their well set routine.

Alice giggled and shook her head.

"Nonsense! You're coming!" she gave me a hug and started to walk away but then she turned and smiled at me.

"Besides it wouldn't be a very good girls day." her smile widened and I raised an eyebrow in question.

It always seemed as if she were speaking in code. I could almost feel the whiplash when I tried to follow her I conversation.

"Edward's coming!" She explained. "Oh and by the way Emmett may be meeting you here instead of waiting for you outside of the math room today. He will explain but it involves "O.S.M.S."

Again. Do you see what I mean about whiplash?

"What's that?" I asked.

She bounced back over to me and lowered her voice to a soft whisper.

"Operation set Mikey straight."

Before I could say anything else she gave me another hug and pranced away.

"See you at lunch!" She called over her shoulder.

---

I didn't even try to stop Mike when he reached over and grabbed my books off of my desk when the bell rang. It seemed resistance was futile. But when he reached over for my hand I crossed my arms over my chest and kept my glare focused in front of me. Really this was getting ridicules. I was starting to think this boy had no filter. I didn't even know him. Why was he being all grabby?

"Hey Bells!" boomed a now familiar voice. I mean it was very hard to confuse Emmett with anyone else in this school. Or in the town. Come to think of it I had never met anyone exactly like Emmett anywhere I've been.

I grinned a little when I saw Mike flinch at the sound of Emmett, almost dropping my books. Emmett may sound intimidating and definitely look intimidating but it was obvious he would never hurt a fly, at least to me. Maybe that was just because I had seen him try to hide behind Edward yesterday at lunch when he accidentally spilled his milk on Rosalie. Now I could see being afraid of _her_.

"Hi Emmett." I waved at him and he came over to plant himself in front of Mike. I got the feeling he knew the effect he had over him.

Emmett looked down at him and grinned, although the way he was smiling it looked more like he was showing Mike his teeth. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"You've got a cling on Bella!" he chuckled and looked at Mike who hadn't moved an inch.

I wasn't sure if it was because of his determination to walk me or because he was frozen in fear.

"Yeah. He's a good buddy." I said, putting a little more emphases on the word buddy than was really necessary. (AN: I couldn't help myself. I just love the way Kristen Stewart says this in the movie! It makes me laugh.)

This was as close as I was getting to joining in on this. Not that I would spoil Emmett's fun. Maybe it would be a clue to Mike and he'd give me some breathing room.

Emmett grinned at me and reached out a hand to Mike, making him flinch again. Emmett chuckled when he saw but didn't say anything about it.

"I can take those books for you 'Buddy.'" He smiled that smile again where I wasn't sure if he was actually smiling and Mike handed him the pile of books without hesitation.

"See ya later Bella!" Mike called hastily as he walked briskly in the wrong direction of his class just so he didn't have to pass Emmett.

"That was so much fun!" Emmett enthused looking like a little kid who had just gotten away with eating cookies before dinner.

I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore, thinking of the look of panic on Mike's face. When I could catch my breath I tried to give him a disapproving look. I don't think it worked very well.

"That wasn't very nice Emmett."

Emmett just shrugged.

"'Operation set Mikey straight' is in full swing!" He announced proudly completely ignoring my mild reproof.

I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe he was actually taking this seriously. And that Alice was helping him! I held out my hands for my books now that we were out of Mike's line of sight and he handed them to me with a grin.

"You guys don't have to do this. I can take care of myself." I told him sternly.

He smirked and ushered me into the classroom.

"You're one of the gang now Bells! We're just lookin out for ya."

I almost chocked up right there. I was one of the gang now? I was overwhelmed with gratefulness and pride of being accepted into such a close knit group of people. And people that wanted to watch out for me!

In Arizona Zach had been a trouble maker so most of the time I was trying to keep him out of trouble and my mom is very young for her age so I spent a great majority of time watching over her. I wasn't used to being taken care of. Maybe that's why I was so uncomfortable when Charlie tried to take care of me after the accident.

"Thank you." I whispered.

Emmett chuckled and ruffled my hair on his way to his seat.

---

I was expecting another quiet day in Biology when I arrived to find Edward with his head on the desk.

"Hey." I said quietly as I sat down because I didn't want to startle him.

He lifted his head and when he saw me he gave me a little crocked grin that made me stop breathing all together.

"Hello Bella." he replied.

How could someone so perfect be real? I couldn't believe it. There must be something I was missing.

"So did Alice convince to go shopping today?" he asked.

I made the mistake of looking into his gorgeous green eyes and started talking without thinking.

"Actually it didn't take very much convincing. I didn't have a ride today."

He laughed and if his smile was breathtaking his laughter was that of the angels.

"Your secret is safe with me." he told me nodding his head with mock seriousness.

I just smiled and looked down at the desk. The teacher, Mr. Banner came in and started talking about something but I'm very thankful it wasn't a test day because I had no idea what he was saying because I could feel Edward staring at me through the entire lecture. It was a little distracting. I looked at him through the curtain my hair had made between us.

"What?" I whispered, thinking he was trying to get my attention.

He shook his head and chuckled.

"Nothing. Sorry."

I bit my lip, trying to figure him out.

"So you're going shopping today too?" I asked.

He cringed.

"It took a little more convincing for me." he whispered, a smile tugging on the corner of his lips.

I just looked back towards the front of the classroom. A part of me would love to think he was coming for me but that was absolutely ludicrous not to mention egocentric of me.

"Do you know where we're going?" I asked.

I looked over at him and was surprised to see he had never looked away.

"Seattle I think."

He chuckled.

"You may want to call Charlie and let him know not to expect you for dinner. Alice tends to go over board with her shopping trips."

I grinned.

"Really?" I prompted.

I usually wasn't interested in any conversation revolving around shopping. I just wanted him to continue speaking.

He nodded.

"It is more like marathon shopping." he whispered, his lopsided grin back in place.

I wrinkled my nose in distaste. He frowned, watching me intently.

"What?" he asked.

I blushed just realizing I had showed my displeasure. I hadn't meant to. I didn't want to offend anyone. I just couldn't think when I was he was looking at me so intently.

"Sorry. I don't like shopping all that much."

"You don't have to apologize Bella." he nudged me with his elbow, making me look back up at him.

He lent over like he was going to tell me a secret and whispered, "No one likes shopping as much as Alice does. Your reaction is not a rarity."

His warmth breath tickled my ear and I shivered. He sat back up and smiled at me before turning his attention back to the front of the classroom. I just sat there frozen. Stupid man keeps dazzling me!

"Ms. Swan. Are you alright?"

I jerked my head to the front of the classroom where Mr. Banner was watching me with his eyebrows. My blush crept over my cheeks before the snickering even started around me. I still didn't say anything, just bit my lip and nodded.

"Good. Pay attention please." He advised.

I focused on keeping my attention to Mr. Banner but Edward was so much more interesting. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward grin that stupid dazzling lopsided grin and my blush only intensified.

_**(AN: Hope you liked it. I'm adding a special authors note right after this. It's muy importante so please please don't skip it! Other than that if you read it please review it. Thanks!)**_


	13. authors note PLEASE READ!

-Very important authors note.-

I need some more ideas to drive Mike nuts! Sounds like fun right? Does anyone have any ideas for Operation Set Mikey Straight? It has to be something very Emmett-y. J I would be eternally grateful to anyone who helps me. If I use your idea you will get credit for the idea and I will send you a preview of my next one shot which is about a funny trip to the grocery store with Emmett. J Please, please help me… *Alice pout* Just leave the ideas in your reviews.

Thanks everyone!


	14. Shopping w the dimented pixie

_**DISCLAIMER: Nope… still don't own anything. That's just my luck. *Snaps fingers and sighs* dang!**_

_**(AN: Alice is at it again! Heehee. I love Alice!! Hope you enjoy it. I'm trying to get some more fun stuff out because the next chapter is going to be more serious… Read and review please. I had some trouble uploading this chapter but I finally figured it out. So here it is…)**_

(The Weepies/Plain White Tees)

_**BPOV**_

When I got out of gym that day Alice was standing across the parking lot jumping up and down next to a shiny silver Volvo, waving me over frantically. I smiled a little to myself. I had been prepared to live a life of solitude when I moved here from Arizona and now, with only my first week gone I was becoming fast friends with three of the best people I had ever met.

I waved back and she smiled her thousand watt smile. Her enthusiasm was more than evident. She swept me into a bone crushing hug and squealed.

"I can't wait! This is going to be a blast!"

Edward chuckled and we both looked up at him. He was resting his arms on top of the Volvo watching the exchange with an amused expression on his face.

"Shall we have her sign the waver now then?" he asked.

Alice rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand, dragging me into the car after her.

"It's going to be a blast." She reassured me.

I smiled back at her but I was far from convinced. Edward got in the drivers seat still chuckling and Emmett was smirking.

"Wanna bet on how long she'll last?" Emmett pondered aloud.

Yep… definitely worried.

---

Edward had threatened to back up on the whole shopping trip if he didn't get to drive so Alice sat in front pouting the whole ride to Seattle. Rosalie sat in the back with me and with every huff from the front passenger seat she would exchange a bemused smile with me. She still wasn't conversing with me and I could already tell we weren't going to be the bestest best friends for ever and ever but she seemed pleasant enough if you staid out of her way.

Alice's pout dissipated as we pulled into the parking lot of a high class mall in the richer district of Seattle. The place was positively huge! But Alice's eyes twinkled and she pulled me out of the car and started leading me to one of the many entrances.

"Marathon shopping…" Edward whispered from behind me and I shot a worried look back at him. He just grinned.

"we need a game plan!" announced Alice as soon as we were standing inside the main entrance.

"I suppose we can hit all of the stores on this level before heading up to the third floor."

I just looked at her and Rosalie smirked. There was a third floor? And we were going to every store? I gulped. She had to be kidding! Right?

"The third floor is the BEST!" she told me and I nodded uncertainly as she linked her arm in mine and lead me to the first store on the main level, which just so happened to be bigger than my entire house.

As soon as we entered the store Alice skipped to the back and started going through a rack of sweaters. Rosalie went off on her own to look at jeans and Edward slid into the chair by the dressing rooms and shook his head. He didn't look mad. Maybe morbidly amused? He let his head rest against the wall and his eyes closed. I wished I could nap through all of this. I settled on watching Edward.

"Bella!"

I snapped my attention back to the shopaholic beside me and she gave me a knowing smirk.

"Well. Aren't we distracted today."

I felt my ever present blush betray me and I looked down at my feet. Alice laughed and handed me a pile of sweaters. Had I really been watching Edward for that long! There must have been thirty sweaters here.

"Go try those on and then we'll move onto jeans."

I looked from the pile in my arms and back to Alice slowly with an incredulous look.

"There's not as many there as it seems." She told me and I scoffed.

I could hardly see over the pile. She crossed her arms over her chest and her lower lip jutted out.

"Please Bella!" She wined.

I rolled my eyes but non the less walked dutifully to the dressing room. As I waited for the saleslady to unlock the door I watched the chair sitting beside us. Well, I watched the occupant of said chair. He still had his arms crossed, eyes closed. I wondered if he really was asleep.

"Let me know if you need anything else." The saleslady said politely and I nodded.

As she walked away she mumbled under her breath, "Not that we can fit anything else in the dressing room…"

I heard a chuckle from Edward even though he hadn't moved an inch. I narrowed my eyes at him and kicked the chair while closing the door behind me.

"Faker…"I whispered.

I hadn't even gotten through half the monstrous pile before Alice knocked on the door.

"Bella! Let me in!"

I looked at my bare chest and back to the door.

"I don't think so Alice."

I heard her foot taping impatiently.

"I have some jeans for you to try on!" She informed me.

"I'm not even half way through this pile yet!" I yelped.

She sighed and I heard her say something too low for me to hear.

"Absolutely not Alice!" Edward indignity scoffed and I hurriedly pulled the sweater over my head while shooting worried glances at the door. What was that little pixie up to now?

"Bella! I only have a few pairs for you to try on! Don't be difficult!"

I shrieked because right at the top of the door, in the space between the door and the ceiling bobbed Alice's head. She rolled her eyes at me and threw the jeans through.

"Alice!" I recognized Edward's voice. "Give me my chair back!"

"Fine Edward! But it needed to be done! There are some really cute jeans in there!"

"Alice!" I reprimanded, flinging the door open.

Edward was glaring at his cousin and Alice had her hands at her hips rebelliously, facing him. They both turned to me and Edward shot me an apologetic smile. Alice just held out her hand for the sweaters that hadn't worked.

Alice didn't even say anything after I came out of the dressing room. She just collected the few sweaters I had allowed her to talk me into buying and headed for the cashiers station. I shot an incredulous look at Edward and he just shrugged.

"Alice will be Alice." He said simply as if that explained everything.

I followed her to the cashiers station and she smiled at me excitedly.

"I'll get them!' She announced.

I stared at her in disbelief for a moment.

"It's really okay Alice."

She rolled her eyes at me and Edward chuckled. We both glared at him and he bit his lip and took a step back.

"You wouldn't deprive me of buying a gift for my newest friend would you?" she pouted and I sighed.

There really was no way to say no to that pout!

I almost had a stroke when I saw the total but Alice didn't even bat an eye. She just smiled sweetly at the cashier, who between her and Rosalie was drooling all over himself. She wiped out her credit card and threw an expensive pair of sunglasses from the display nearby onto the colossal pile.

"Really Alice? Sunglasses?"

I looked over to see Edward staring at Alice with one eyebrow raised.

"We live in Forks." he reminded her.

Alice was hardly bothered.

"You never know when it's going to be sunny and you have to be prepared." she smiled at the guy ringing up our items and he sighed blissfully. "I'm very sensitive to the sun." She told him.

We had finally gotten through all of the stores on the first floor and we were headed up to the third. Edward was holding most of the bags we had accumulated. I had tried to object but he said he didn't mind and Alice had taken it a step further by winking and saying, "That's why we brought him."

As we stepped onto the escalator Alice bounced back and forth on her feet. I just stood still watching her in awe. I had no idea where she stored all of that energy. I had lost all of my enthusiasm by the second store… not that there was that much of it to begin with. I was also impressed with how she could move around like that on the escalator. If I tried to even chew gum while standing on a moving surface I would end up on my face. Actually I had trouble walking when the ground _wasn't _moving.

We had just entered the first store on the third floor, our eleventh store total and I was about to go a-wall when Alice's cell phone rang.

She had it to her ear before I even noticed it had rang.

"Hey Jazz!"

There was a nanosecond of silence as she listened to what he was saying.

"Really?!" She shrieked and smiled radiantly us. "Sounds like fun! No. I'm sure they won't mind!"

She winked and Edward and I looked at each other briefly before turning our attention back to Alice. What wouldn't we mind?

"Okay. Love you!"

She flipped the phone shut and dropped it in her purse before turning to us.

"The boys are here and they want to take us to dinner Rose!"

Rosalie laughed.

"They came all the way to Seattle to take us to dinner?"

Alice huffed and shot her a look that clearly meant "Shut it."

"Yes they did! So I told them to pick us up now and Edward and Bella could hang out."

Edward shot her a look and she smiled devilishly.

"That's okay with you right Bella?" she asked as she gathered up her bags from Edward.

"I… guess…"

I looked from Alice to Edward. Edward was glaring at her and Alice was pointedly avoiding his gaze.

"Great!"

"We could always join you." Edward said through clenched teeth.

She sighed and shot daggers at him.

"Don't be difficult Edward!" She whispered to him with as she handed Rosalie her own bags.

It wouldn't bother me in the least to be left alone with Edward but he didn't look quite so happy with the obvious set up.

"Actually Alice… I am kind of hungry." I said awkwardly.

I felt bad about butting into their plans, even if it was just a ploy but I could tell this was making Edward uncomfortable so…

"Great!"

She bounced over to me and gave me a hug.

"You and Edward will have a blast at dinner!"

With that she grabbed Rosalie's hand and started walking towards the exit without another word.

"Take her somewhere nice!" She hollered over her shoulder.

Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Then he turned to give me a sheepish smile.

"Shall we?"

_**EPOV**_

I cannot believe Alice! Well, I suppose it wasn't especially out of character but still. Doesn't she realize how much harder she was making this? I do not want to like Bella! I cannot like Bella!

And yet… I do. But I will not act on it. If I act on my feelings I know I will get attached and then I will never be able to bring myself to leave when I graduate. And then Alice does this….

Bella had been quiet sense we got into the car when we left the mall. I looked over and she was staring straight ahead with a hurt look on her face. I immediately felt horrible. Here we were supposed to be friends and I say I don't want to eat with her. Some gentleman I turned out to be.

"Where would you like to eat?" I asked her, trying to break the silence and hopefully correct her wrong assumptions about my earlier behavior.

She shrugged and glanced over. When she saw me staring at her she blushed a delicious crimson. (AN: Delicious? Yeah. I went .)

"I don't really know any of the places here yet."

I nodded and automatically turned towards my favorite Italian restaurant but her reply made me feel even worse. She didn't know any of the places here yet because she was new here. I remember how hard that is. I wasn't doing a very good job at watching over her and befriending her yet.

I sighed and took another shot at conversation.

"I know an Italian place that's good. It's called La Bella Italia."

She looked over and smiled. She really did have a beautiful smile when it was real. Not those fake smiles she had been offering Alice all day during the murderous shopping trip. No, when it was a real smile her whole face lit up and her chocolate orbs burned with twice their normal intensity.

"Sounds good." She responded and I grinned.

"Good."

She had opened her door before I could make it around the car and I frowned slightly to myself. I do try to be a gentleman. I wish she would have let me do that. But then I realized she had no way of knowing I was a gentleman as I had spent the great majority of our friendship avoiding her so I wouldn't have to come to terms with my feelings for her.

I made sure to open the door to the restaurant though.

"Lady's first." I said and grinned at her.

She blushed again and I wondered idly if I had done something else wrong or if this was a permanent feature.

After we were seated she ordered the mushroom ravioli and I ordered the same. Truth be told I wasn't especially hungry but I knew eating by herself would make her feel awkward and I didn't want to make her feel bad. My whole purpose sense the van had almost crushed her was to make her happy and watch over her.

I couldn't help watching her expression somewhat intently. It was the only way to know what she was thinking. I wish she would just voice her thoughts so I could be saved from future insanity. Because that was surly where this was leading. It frustrated me to no end when I didn't know what she was thinking… especially times such as these when she seemed to be inwardly debating if she should say something aloud.

Thankfully she decided to take a chance and she did voice her thoughts. I was surprisingly disappointed when they revolved around Alice and not me. But then I had no right to wish her think of me.

"So Alice left in a rush didn't she?"

She smiled timidly and I rolled my eyes at the memory of the obvious setup.

"She will not be recruited by the FBI any time soon for her subtly. That is for sure."

She giggled.

"It was pretty obvious, wasn't it?"

I chuckled. I had feared we were going to dance around what Alice had done. I liked this much better. We could get it out in to the open; acknowledge the awkwardness of the current situation and attempt to enjoy the rest of our evening.

I watched her as she ate even though I had a plate of my own in front of me. She was very interesting to watch no matter what she was doing it seemed.

When she shifted in her seat I saw a locket shift and it drew my notice. It was very pretty, delicate and silver with emerald hearts. It fit her well.

"That's beautiful." I commented and she looked up, eyebrows furrowed.

I chuckled. Who would have thought confusion could look so adorable? I nodded my head in the direction of the locket and when she still didn't get it I reached across the table and traced one side of the delicate silver chain.

"Your locket." I explained. "It's beautiful."

She didn't say anything for a moment and then she shifted her gaze to my finger tips that were still resting on the top of her collar bone. I pulled my hand back, somewhat reluctantly.

"I…uhm…" I looked intently into her eyes, waiting for her answer and her breathing hitched. "My brother gave it to me."

I was too busy thinking of her reaction for me to realize what she had just said.

"Wait. I didn't know you had a brother."

She broke eye contact and looked down at her plate. She shuffled the remainder of her food around her plate and cleared her throat.

"Zach." She whispered.

She sounded so sad, so desolate that I reached my hand back across the table and tilted her chin so she had to look at me.

"Do not feel obligated to tell me simply because I asked." I told her and I hoped she could see the sincerity in my eyes. "But if you would like to talk about it I'm here."

A single tear slipped down her cheek and I felt my heart break into a thousand pieces. I was shocked by the shear power of the pain I felt by simply seeing her in pain. I wiped the tear off of her cheek with my thumb and without saying a word went and sat in the chair beside her.

"Shhh…" I tuned her chair so she was facing me and hugged her tight. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me."

She buried her head in my chest and whispered almost inaudibly soft, "He's gone."

I didn't say anything, not wanting to make this harder for her than it already was. I just sat there comforting her and listened to the story she had to tell.

(AN: *Wipes tear away* I'm not going to lie to you guys. I got a little teary writing the last part. But a lot of things happened in this chapter…Edward realizes he has feelings for Bella(Finally!!) and Bella decides to finally tell someone about Zach. She needed to get that off her chest and who better to spill your guts to than Eddie huh? ;)

I was going to hold the next chapter hostage until I got more reviews but I'll post it today and you guys can just review anyways??? I hope so.

And don't forget to review the authors note. I need your help guys! Thanks!

Who thinks Edward's going to get even more protective when he finds out Bella has had to go through that? Hmmm? Protective Edward is good. Lol

_**---PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER---**_

"_**If I had gone…"**_

_**I felt the sharpest pain yet course through me and I shook my head fervently. If she had gone instead of her brother she would have been the one to never come home. I could not, would not imagine the world without her.**_

"_**There was nothing." I said. "Nothing you could have done."**_


	15. Too late

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**_

_**AN: Hope you like it! These lyrics are from Buckcherry and I thought they were perfect for this chapter. Please read and review.**_

_**-I think she is having a meltdown**_

_**Finding it hard to fall asleep**_

_**She won't let anyone help her**_

_**The look on her face, a waist of time**_

_**She won't let go**_

_**Gonna roll the dice**_

_**Losing her grace**_

_**Starts to cry**_

_**I feel a pain when I look in her eyes-**_

_**EPOV**_

She didn't say anything else for an immeasurable amount of time. She only sat there crying silent tears that I felt soaking into my shirt. Every once in a while she would suck in a huge shuttering breath, attempting to calm herself. I only sat there hugging her to my chest, like I had only once before, gently stroking her hair.

"It was a Tuesday." She whispered finally. "And he came into my room to ask if I could go to the store for him."

She nuzzled further into my shoulder as if she were searching for protection from the pain these memories were no doubt inflicting upon her. I wrapped my arms around her tighter, more than willing to provide the little comfort that I could.

"I was busy so I told him I couldn't go."

She started crying a little harder and had to take a moment before continuing her heartbreaking tale.

"He pouted and I threw a pillow at him." She chuckled at the memory but it came out as a chocked sob through all of her tears.

"He caught it, smacked me over the top of the head, laughed, and walked out of my room. As he shut the door he said, 'Be right back Bells.'"

She sniffled before continuing her story although by this time all I desired was for her to stop crying. I shouldn't have asked. Bella did not deserve this pain. I hated nothing more than seeing her in pain. It was breaking my heart in a thousand more tiny fragments with every sentence she uttered.

"He told me he was coming back." She sobbed. "But he never did."

She sat up then and looked into my eyes and a new fissure erupted in my heart as I gazed into her puffy watery eyes. They encased such a great quantity of pain that I wondered how anyone could have contained so much of it without ceasing to live. I realized at that moment that she had in some way at least. The need to protect her came back renewed, a thousand times intensified.

I'm not sure when but somehow along the road her pain had become my pain. I could not be happy if she was not.

"His car stalled on the railroad tracks and he never came home."

She bit her lip and swallowed down another sob.

"If I had gone for him he would still be here and my mom wouldn't be devastated and everything wouldn't be all messed up and things would make sense again and"

She was starting to hyperventilate now and I knew I had to stop her. For her sake and my own.

"Isabella Swan."

She stopped mid-sentence and reluctantly raised her eyes to meet my own.

"Listen to me." I said and all of the pain and intensity I was feeling shown through in my voice. "That was not your fault."

"But"

I shook my head slowly.

"No." I whispered, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Bad things happen every single day and there was nothing you could have done." "If I had gone…"I felt the sharpest pain yet course through me and I shook my head fervently. If she had gone she would have been the one to never come home. I could not, I would not picture the world without her. This realization hit me with such force that I was momentarily left speech less.

"There was nothing" I whispered finally. "Nothing you could have done."

She shifted her cheek into the palm of my hand that was still resting on her face and let out an unsteady breath.

"No?" she asked and she sounded almost hopeful, as if she were begging me to take some measure of nonsensical guilt away from her. This had been something she had been carrying with her for far too long already.

"No." I reassured her.

She smiled weakly and her eyes fluttered closed and I knew it was too late. I would never be able to leave her.

_**(AN: okay so that was a very short chapter but I wanted this section alone. I know it was very sad but this is the story of how the Cullen's help her get over her pain so eventually she had to share her story with them. Now that this is out of the way we can get on with the rest of the story and it won't be as sad again I promise.)**_


	16. Idle fun with Mikey

_**DISCLAIMER: Still own nothing.**_

_**AN: I am not feeling too well today so I'm staying home and writing. This is the third chapter I've posted today! Woohoo. Maybe getting sick does have a purpose. Lol. Please read and review. It'd make me feel better ;) (Of course I'm not guilt-ing you into it…)**_

_**(Sister Hazel/ The Cure/ The White Stripes)**_

_**BPOV**_

I can't believe I just had a breakdown in public… in front of Edward Cullen. I haven't said anything about Zach since_**(See hopeisabluebird. I do listen!) **_he died. I have thought about him constantly but I have never uttered one word about him or what happened that day to anyone. And boom! Edward asks about my locket and I lose it. I tried not to. I really did but I hadn't been prepared for the question.

No one had mentioned it at all since my arrival in Forks which was okay with me, actually it was preferable but I knew Edward was asking because he actually cared. It's amazing the difference that makes. I didn't know why but I could tell that he did care if only because we were friends. When I told him my deepest secret; that I thought my brothers death was my fault it brought all of my repressed pain back ten fold.

When I had stopped hyperventilating long enough to realize where I was and more importantly who I was talking to I almost started crying again. The shame was insurmountable and I cried not only because the memories of Zach were floating around but also because I was scared of how Edward would react. I was broken and I was starting to wonder if I would ever be able whole again. I was afraid he wouldn't want to denote the amount of time and energy a friendship with me would take now that he knew the extent of it. But he just hugged me once more, asked for the check, and walked me out to the car after giving me his jacket because I had left mine at my house not thinking we would be gone so late. He didn't say another word about Zach and he never once let go of my hand the entire ride back to Forks. If he lives a hundred years he would never know how much I appreciated that.

_**APOV**_

Something had happened in Seattle after I had left. I knew it but I didn't know what and it was driving me towards the brink of insanity. This morning when Edward had picked me up for school Emmett had been discussing 'Operation Set Mikey Straight' and there was not even one eye roll from the unnaturally cooperative occupant of the drivers seat. He actually seemed to have a kind of renewed zeal for the plan. That is when he wasn't lost in his thoughts. He drove in silence for most of the ride with a glazed over look in his eyes and sometimes he would releases a small grin seemingly unconscious as it was. I wanted to ask him about it so so bad but I knew he wouldn't tell me anyways so I just sat back watching.

When we arrived at school I bounced over to Bella's locker as per usual but I stopped and had to give her a look because she was wearing Edward's jacket!

She blushed when she saw what I was staring at and cleared her throat.

"I didn't have a jacket so Edward leant me his because it was cold." She explained hurriedly.

That made sense. It was definitely something he would do. He was quite the gentleman but that didn't explain why…

"Okay. But why are you still wearing it?"

Her blush grew deeper and she lowered her head so there was a curtain of hair between us. That wouldn't work with me missy!

"Bella!"

She reflexively looked up and I caught the guilty/I've just been caught look before she smoothed her facial expression and rolled her eyes.

"I brought it to bring it back to him today."

Did she really think I was that gullible?

"That's all fine and good." I huffed. "But why are you _wearing_ it?"

She glared at me and I continued to stare at her, eyebrows raised accusingly, daring her to lie.

"Because it's warm. God Alice!"

I huffed once again. She was so stubborn. But then I saw what else she was wearing and my eyes lit up. She was wearing one of the sweaters I had picked out for her; a dark blue sweater that hung slightly off the shoulders. It looked fabulous with her dark curls and big brown eyes but she had vehemently declared it was too low cut. It showed hardly nothing but "Hardly nothing" was still more than Bella was used to showing. I had made her promise to wear it at least once but I hadn't been sure if she would do so willingly or if I would have to use force. I clapped, showing my enthusiasm and linked my arm in hers. She just moaned, guessing the source of my new excitement.

"It's just a sweater Alice!"

I pouted but her cynicism wasn't enough to keep the smile off of my face for long. She could complain all she wanted; she was still wearing the sweater!

"It is a beautiful designer sweater that looks marvelous on you and you're happy to wear it." I stated plainly and then nudged her with my elbow.

"Admit it!"

She laughed and I beamed. There was hope for the one yet!

"Yes Alice. This sweater" She unwrapped her arm from mine to motion grandly at the sweater. "Is really going to change my life. I can feel it."

I giggled and hugged her.

"Never underestimate the effect a well chosen outfit can have Bella. Never!"She rolled her eyes at me and I waved, walking off to my first hour class.

This was my only class with Emmett and he had already saved me a seat. I rushed over and plopped myself into the chair beside him. I was anxious to tell him all about Bella wearing the sweater I had picked out for her of her own free will. But he was distracted, staring at something with a blank look on his face. Every once in a while he would narrow his eyes ever so slightly for a moment before smoothing his expression and chuckling quietly to himself.

I curiously followed his gaze to see Mike Newton shifting uneasily in his chair a few rows over.

I giggled. Emmett had been having such a good time with his newly acquired knowledge. Every time Mike shot a nervous glance back at Emmett he would narrow his eyes at him and Mike would jerk his head back to the front of the classroom. Emmett would smooth his features and chuckle to himself, apparently very entertained and slightly proud of himself.

The teacher began a lecture that could put _anyone_ to sleep so I stared at Mike. I knew he wasn't afraid of _me_, not that he didn't have reason to be, but I figured in his current state of panic any added attention would freak him out. So next time Mike looked back Emmett narrowed his eyes just like he had been since the beginning of class and I crossed my eyes at him. He jerked his head back to the front of the room with a look of panic and Emmett looked at me appreciatively. I couldn't contain the small giggle that escaped my lips.

Mike, seemingly unable to stop his actions, turned once more to look at us and Emmett, never one to be outdone bared his teeth at him. Mike turned a few more shades of pallid and gulped. I full out laughed at that one but was cut off by the horrified shriek of the teacher.

"Did you just show him your teeth Mr. Cullen?!"

He looked positively appalled but Emmett just chuckled once more and then look to the teacher with a look of such innocence I might just have believed him.

"No sir!" he said in fake offense. "I was just trying to tell him he had something in his teeth!"

Oh that was just too good. I stifled my giggle and gave the teacher my own innocent look, which was pretty dang convincing if you asked me.

"Really Sir." I addressed the teacher and Emmett shot my a grin which I didn't acknowledge. "It's quite obvious."

I looked over to Mike and pointed with the tip of my finger to my own teeth.

"Right there Mike… no…no… more to the left." I administered as he futilely tried to ride himself of the imaginary offense.

Everyone shifted in their seats and craned their necks to see and I heard laughter from a couple of them as they discussed the non existent chunk of whatever it was they thought they saw there.

Emmett's booming laughter broke through the recent noise of the classroom and I saw Mike flinch.

"Really buddy! What'd ya have for breakfast?"

There were a few more peels of laughter and a few more loud guesses as to what he did, indeed eat that morning.

"Alright class!"

Everyone quieted down as the teacher attempted to gain back control of his classroom, although I saw him glance over at Mike himself curiously before the hour was up.

Emmett slid a note across the desk to me and I giggled.

THAT WAS AWESOME

I wrote back quickly and slid it over the adjoined desks at him.

SO MUCH FUN! BUT THERE HAS TO BE MORE TO 'OSMS.' WHAT ELSE YA GOT?

He looked at me with a cocky grin before jotting something else down.

OH I HAVE IT COVERED. EDWARD IS MORE THAN WILLING TO COTINUE HIS DEFENCE(WHAT'S GOING ON THERE BY THE WAY???) AND ME AND ROSE ARE GOING TO HAVE SOME FUN WITH MIKEY AFTER SCHOOL

I didn't even look at him to gage his reaction as I slid another note across.

what do you have planned?? I want to help! Please! And I have no idea what's going on with those two but they'll have to tell us sooner or later. Hopefully Edward is done with his denial. Finally!

He chuckled.

NOPE. THIS ONE IS ALL ME… AND ROSALIE.

I pouted but I must admit I was intrigued.

_**(AN: So anyone else intrigued? Lol! I really liked this chapter for some reason and thanks so much for everyone that has been diligently reviewing. I love you all! I am still taking advice for freaking Mike out. I'm writing the next chapter now so review if you read it and depending on how many reviews I get I may add it today! )**_


	17. Now you see it

_DISCLAIMER: Still nothing_

_AN: Thanks so much for all the reviews and messages I have been getting. You guys are awesome! This is kind of a filler chapter but it's a fun one so hopefully you'll forgive me. Lol. On to the story…_

_EPOV_

**Emmett and Rosalie had disappeared during lunch but I didn't think too much about it. They often took "trips" to the janitor's closet. I cringed and shoved that vile image out of my mind. I was much too distracted to worry about anything much anyways. My distractions greatly revolved around Bella as she was sitting beside me as was the routine now. I kept sneaking glances at her to see if there were any differences in her since her confessions and my own silent revelation last night. She seemed much the same: the epitome of perfection. **

**She glanced over and smiled at me before turning her attention back to Alice who was saying something that I couldn't be bothered to listen to. I had been quiet all morning as a matter of fact, even without Bella sitting beside me she assaulted all of my thoughts.**

**When I arrived home from taking Bella home last night I went directly into the music room and much to my surprise and elation I had a burst of inspiration. It was the first time sense Bella had stumbled into Forks that I had been able to write anything decent. I had almost wept with the sheer volume of emotion I poured into the music. The melody was a faultless mixture of happiness, admiration, and grief. It was the lyrics that seemed to fuse with the melody that I had written that scared me. I started humming as I preformed my newest creation and before I knew what I had done I was singing the words that accompanied it. I vowed that one day, when I was sure it would not cause the angel sitting by my side to run screaming I would share the song that she had inspired with her.**

**The only thing I was aware of other than my own wonderings and Bella herself was the eyes gazing appraisingly at her. James, someone who I had detested for as long as I had known him was back from his suspension and he sat beside Mike, both watching Bella with supreme concentration. If I hadn't liked Newton watching her I loathed James paying her any attention. He had a record of tracking down the most innocent girls and leaving them crushed**_**.(Adding James to the mix was the ingenious idea of Renee1985. She's awesome!)**_

I stared them down and Mike, just like always attempted to hold my gaze but failed after a few seconds and looked down at the table with a scowl. James on the other hand seemed to find my reaction entertaining and he licked his lips while letting his eyes glide back over to Bella. It seemed that James was taking my challenge well and found this all as fascinating as a game, only now it was a challenging game because I was playing as well.

I wrapped my arm around Bella without taking my eyes off of James. He looked to me with eyebrows raised and I held his eye contact. Unlike Newton I had little to no trouble with this action. James held my penetrating gaze for another few seconds and then glanced down at the table again but I now knew Emmett was right. Mike wasn't the only one to notice Bella and the thought made me broil with anger. It was not a feeling I had any experience with but I knew it well enough to know that I was jealous. I had no right to be jealous but it made no difference.

"You should stay away from James." I whispered in her ear and she shivered under her my arm. Interesting. "He's bad news."

She nodded weakly and took an unsteady breath. I left my arm where it was until the end of the lunch period.

I walked towards my prized Volvo after school and for the first time since lunch something managed to break through my thought cluttered haze. There was a crowd grouped in the middle of the small parking lot. Some people were looking around them with nervous glances to their neighbors. Some looked like whatever resided in the middle of that circle they created was the most entertaining spectacle that they had ever seen. I had every intention of walking straight past them all towards my car where I saw Emmett and Rosalie waiting for me. I did not want to be a witness to the phenomenon, what ever it was, that held my peers attention. They were easily amused so it was most likely not anything that entertaining and if it were something as wonderful as they all thought it without a doubt revolved around someone's being humiliated and I wanted no part in that. I sighed and started walking around the edges of the immense crowd but then I heard a familiar voice.

"Where is it!"

It was the voice of Mike Newton and he was frantic. It sounded like he may be on the verge of tears.

"What's happening?" I asked the person to my right because I had somehow united myself with the ever growing crowd.

"Oh! Hi Edward!"

I cringed internally and looked to the person I had directed my question to. Just my luck that it would be Jessica Stanly. She was no longer looking towards the middle of the circle where Newton's humiliation was being broadcast but at me.

"Hello Jessica."

She giggled and said nothing else but kept watching me.

I sighed.

"What has Newton so upset?" I prompted again.

She giggled and then seemingly only now realizing I had asked her a question rushed to explain.

"He can't find his car. A lot of people think he just forgot where he parked it but every time anyone says that he gets more upset."

"His car disappeared?" I asked incredulously.

Chances were he had forgotten where he had parked. I had never once heard of a car driving itself away from the owner. Not even my father's new Mercedes could do that.

Someone voiced my own thoughts and Newton let out a nervous giggle. He was no longer on the verge of tears, they were flowing freely now.

"It's my dad's car!" He shrieked. "He's going to kill me!!"

I glanced over at my own car and saw Emmett shaking with laughter. I smiled momentarily as everything clicked into place before checking my facial expression and walking over to my brother and his beautifully evil girlfriend.

"I thought the purpose of the plan was to keep Newton away from Bella, not to drive him to complete insanity."

Rosalie scoffed indignantly and Emmett grinned so big I thought for sure it would split his brawny face in two.

"Doesn't mean we can't have some fun with him!"

I shook my head and looked incredulously at Rosalie. I fully expected this from Emmett but Rose had never assisted him in his ploys. She had obviously made an exception as there was no way Em did this one on his own. Rosalie was the one who had the knowledge to hot wire a car. You would never think so by looking at her but she was the best mechanic I had ever met. Come to think of it she could in all probability dismantle the car and reassemble it somewhere else all together. A look of mortification came over me because she just might have.

Rosalie shrugged.

"Yeah. This was purely for our own twisted sense of enjoyment."

I couldn't help but smirk.

"Well as long as you had fun." I said sarcastically.

Once you really thought about it, it really was quite humorous.

"Of course they had fun!" Alice squealed.

I looked over my shoulder to see her bouncing over, trailing Jasper along by the hand. Her eyes shown with delight and excitement.

"I mean did you see the look on Mike's face? It was priceless!"

Jasper chuckled and Alice looked to the masterminds.

"I approve!" She told them grandly and Emmett beamed.

Rose just shrugged again. She was never one to desire nor seek anyone's approval of her actions but I couldn't help but give them my support as well.

"I suppose it was fairly funny."

Emmett clapped a hand on my shoulder and whooped.

"It was awesome!"

Everyone laughed and when another person chortled in the crowd surrounding Newton our laughter was amplified. When I caught my breath I looked towards my family cautiously.

"Where _is_ the car?"

"Baseball field!"

"Well that's original." I smirked.

But if it was just around the corner on the baseball field why hadn't someone spotted it yet? As a matter of fact I knew the baseball team had practice today.

"It is very original I will have you know." Rosalie scoffed.

I just looked at her and she looked at me with a superior smile on her face. Emmett was the one to answer my unspoken questions.

"The baseball field two blocks over!" He exclaimed loudly.

-_**BPOV-**_

I saw Angela Webber on my way outside after last hour. She was biting her lip, trying not to laugh.

"What's up Angela?" I asked curiously.

She shook her head and let out a small giggle before slapping her hand over her mouth to stop it.

"I'm sorry." She said, sounding embarrassed.. "I really shouldn't laugh because it's clear that he's upset. That wasn't nice of me."

I just looked at her for a moment until it was clear she wasn't going to elaborate further.

"Who is upset?" I asked.

She let out another small giggle and looked immediately repentant.

"Mike Newton." She explained. "His car is gone."

I cocked my head to the side and looked at her questioningly. His car disappeared?

"He's having a full blown panic attack out in the parking lot right now. I guess it is his dads car."

I was torn between wanting to run out to the parking lot and feeling bad for poor Mike. Angela was right. It wasn't nice to laugh at someone else expense… even if that certain someone was an extremely annoying guy that never took a hint.

I sighed.

"That is sad." I remarked before looking to Angela and biting my lip.

"But it's also a little funny."

Angela busted out laughing, unable to contain it any longer.

"It's very funny." She admitted.

I giggled and then I spotted Charlie's car sitting by the curb.

"I have to go Ang. I'll see you tomorrow in gym."

She waved and I walked towards the cruiser. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett and Rosalie and Edward talking. Rosalie was looking very smug and Emmett was beaming. Edward was shaking with laughter before he abruptly cut off and looked at Rosalie with a look of mortification. I smiled, watching from the outside it was like viewing a commercial, an infomercial for happiness and perfection maybe, but they were more beautiful than any actors.

As I closed the door Charlie drove out of the parking lot and looked at the huge crowd standing there.

"What's going on there?" he asked curiously.

I knew he was debating over pulling over and investigating, the cop instinct.

"Nothing really." I said, hoping he wouldn't pull over. "Mike Newton lost his car."

He looked over and furrowed his eyebrows.

"How do you _lose _a car?"

I giggled.

"I have no…"I trailed off and shot another look towards the gang. They wouldn't!

"What's that Bells?"

I sighed. They would. I knew they would.

"I said, 'I have no idea.'"

_**(AN: Read and review please!)**_

_**-**__**Preview of next chapter-**_

_He looked from me to James and I swear I heard a growl rumble from his chest. He snaked his arm around my waist and stared at James. I looked from Edward to James and giggled nervously._

"_Hey Edward." I said uncertainly. "Can you give me a ride?"_

_He broke his eye contact with James and looked down at me, his features immediately calming._

"_It would be my pleasure Bella." He replied calmly._


	18. Jealousy

_DISCLAIMER: Nada, zilch, Zippo._

_AN: this is a very long chapter for everyone. Hope you like it and thanks to every one for their continued support. You guys are awesome! _

_(Alicia Keys, Erykah Badu/ 10years)_

_-BPOV-_

"**You stole Mike's car." I accused, slit eyed.**

**I had just walked into Biology and Edward looked up at me from under his eye lashes, the very picture of guilt.**

"**Whatever do you mean?" he asked innocently.**

**His eyes scorched from under his lashes and I realized that he knew what he was doing. I had a feeling that most of the time Edward had no idea that he was dazzling me. For him to knowingly intoxicate me was just so unfair.**

"**Edward Cullen!"**

**I huffed, plopping down into the seat beside him. I tried my best not to look into his eyes. The big cheater!**

"**Don't you dare try to dazzle me!"**

**He chuckled and I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. I couldn't help it!**

"**I **_**dazzle **_**you?" he asked, one brow raising and a glorious new smile lighting up his entire face.**

**I blushed and fiddled with a loose piece of thread on the cuff of my sweater.**

"**You know what I mean… when you… oh. That's not what we're talking about!"**

**I felt his eyes burn into the side of my face but I refused to turn my attention to him, fearing I would grow even more incompetent.**

"**That is correct. You were in the process of accusing me of stealing Newton's car."**

**Amusement colored his tone and I fought my natural instinct to turn to look at him.**

"**So you didn't steal it?"**

"**No." He said automatically and I timidly glanced at him through my curtain of hair.**

**I was positive he was telling the truth.**

"**Emmett and Rosalie did." He smirked.**

**I felt my jaw drop and I turned in my chair to face him, leaning in infinitesimally.**

"**Rosalie?" I choked out.**

**Honestly I was a little more than surprised to find out Rosalie was a part of this plan. She didn't seem like the jokester type.**

"**Yes. Rosalie. I was slightly taken aback myself."**

**He thought for a moment before chuckling.**

"**Although I truthfully shouldn't be so shocked. She never could refuse an excuse to tinker with someone's car."**

"**Rosalie likes cars?" I asked incredulously.**

**Rosalie Hale looked more like she should be on a runway in Milan then a garage in Forks.**

"**Do not let Rosalie's appearance fool you." He remarked. "She has more depth than most are willing to accredit her. It's just hard to find it under all of her superciliousness."**

**He continued before I had a chance to process what he had just said which I a shame because I hadn't gotten to know Rosalie as well as the others and I was curious.**

"**And they did not steal it. They transported it to a new destination and returned it after a very short period of time."**

**I scoffed.**

"**Yeah. After he had had a panic attack in front of the whole school."**

**He shook his head, amusement still dancing in his eyes.**

"**Silly Bella." He smirked. "It was more like a mental break down and it was not the entire school."**

**I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to the front of the classroom. But then I felt a hand on my bare forearm and my gaze landed on the pale hand on my arm.**

"**It was not my idea to broadcast Newton's humiliation for the student body." he whispered and I reluctantly tore my gaze away from his hand on my arm to his face.**

"**Although I do not wholly object either." he continued. "I believe it is called, 'what goes around comes around.'"**

**His features were soft and he smiled at me. I felt my breathing hitch and I tore my eyes away from his in order to release a shaky breath.**

"**It wasn't very nice." I whispered.**

**I wasn't sure why I was whispering; only that if I spoke any louder he was sure to hear the wavering in my voice and he did not need to know the effect he had on me.**

"**Bella… you don't… I mean…"**

**He sighed and I looked up to see him running his hands through his hair in frustration.**

"**What?" I prompted.**

**I was instantly anxious. He seemed so upset. He chewed on his bottom lip and refused to look up at me.**

"**You don't like Newton do you?"**

**I couldn't help it. I laughed out loud. He thought I liked Mike? Was he blind? Couldn't he see the fixation I had on him? There was really no other way to put it; he had become an obsession for me, especially after our night in Seattle. I thought about him constantly, dreamed about him every night, and couldn't think clearly in his presence. What could I say to him? "No Edward! I don't like Mike because I am very close to becoming your stalker?"**

**Yeah. That would work out well.**

"**Why on Earth would you think I liked Mike?" I asked through my giggles.**

**He seemed to relax and he chuckled with me. I wasn't sure why he was laughing but I didn't especially care as long as he was happy.**

"**I thought it would be beneficial to make sure you didn't have feelings for him before I allow my family to run him off."**

**My laughter died down a little and I shook my head.**

"**No feelings for him at all. Well maybe annoyance but nothing other than that."**

**He grinned and I couldn't help but smile back.**

"**But… now that we're on the topic. Why **_**is **_**your family trying to chase Mike off?"**

**He shrugged.**

"**You just said he was an annoyance. My family is very protective of the people they care about."**

**He reached out casually and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, not even seeming to think about the action.**

"**They only wish to make sure you are comfortable here. Especially since you just moved here. It has to be difficult."**

**It took me a moment to realize he had been speaking and now it was my turn to speak. I was still in shock from that casual touch.**

"**Yeah…uhm…" I closed my eyes, trying to clear my head.**

"**It was really hard to leave Renee, my mom. And I loved Arizona but I think I have actually settled into life here pretty well. Charlie, my dad, has been really nice about all of this and it's cool that I get to know him better."**

**He grinned.**

"**I'm glad not everything about the situation has been unbearable."**

**Nope." I said. "Some things have been quite bearable.**

_**-EPOV-**_

James and Mike were back at their table from the previous day when I arrived with Bella. I made it a point to guide her to our table with my hand on the small of her back. I felt a smile pulling at the corner of my mouth. This may all be for Emmett's "operation" and ward off horrible prospects like James but I could most definitely see myself getting used to this.

I sighed. I needed to stop thinking like that. As much as I cared for Bella I still had some things I needed to work out. I had to be 100% positive that I would not hurt her. As intolerable as the thought of living without her was to me I could not fathom hurting her.

I pulled Bella's chair out for her and she smiled at me appreciatively. I grinned back as I took my own seat beside her.

As was ordinary for Emmett a great amount of the time he was the first to speak and he was practically bouncing up and down in his seat with barely contained enthusiasm.

"Did you hear about what happened to Newton yesterday Bells?"

She glared at her tray for a moment before turning to Emmett.

"That wasn't very nice and I keep telling you guys, I can take care of myself."

Emmett seemed completely unrepentant.

"So you don't want to know how we did it?"

Bella furrowed her eyebrows and then let out a sigh of defeat.

"I was wondering…" She admitted.

Emmett cackled and kicked back in his chair, throwing his hands behind his head.

"Well Rosie here and I snuck off at lunch and she hot wired it."

He glanced at Rosalie with pride and admiration. I chuckled. Only my brother could love a woman because she could hot wire a car. I am certain there were other reasons but this one was high up on the list.

"And then we drove it to the baseball field two blocks over. Now getting it in there was a little more difficult seeing as it has a chain link fence all the way around the premises but we managed."

"How did you get the car inside?" Bella asked, unable to hide her curiosity.

Emmett grinned slyly.

"Rose distracted the security guard by pretending to have car troubles, she had driven the jeep behind me."

"That man didn't know a carburetor from a hubcap!" grumbled Rosalie.

Emmett snickered.

"Anywho… so while she was keeping him busy I took down a small section of the fence and drove through."

We all looked at Rosalie and Emmett for a moment in silence and Rosalie smirked. Emmett through an arm around her waist and pulled her in for a big kiss.

"Yeah. We're just awesome like that." He said simply and I rolled my eyes.

"That was ingenious!" Alice squealed.

"So how did you get the car back to Newton without him realizing it was you who had taken it?" I wondered aloud.

Emmett glanced around the table sheepishly.

"we were supposed to give it back?" he asked attentively.

"Emmett!" we all shrieked in unison.

His raucous laughter bounced off of the walls and the low ceiling.

"I'm kidding!" He laughed. "I called his house and paid a little boy at the park to tell Mr. Newton that his car was on the baseball field."

We all shook our heads and I grinned. Emmett never did anything halfway. You had to give him that.

"So did it work?!"

We all looked towards Alice in confusion.

"Didn't you hear Em?" I asked. "He said that he got the car onto the field and Rosalie"

Alice cut me off with a stone cold glare.

"I know the plan worked!" She scoffed indignantly before looking at Bella hopefully.

"But is he still being…Mike?"

We all looked at Bella, awaiting her answer and she smiled despite the fact that I suspected she was attempting not to.

I realized she honestly felt bad about the plan but after this mornings conversation I knew it was because she was simply a good person. Not because she had any feelings for that troll.

"Edward!" I silently chided myself. That doesn't mean she has feelings for you either. Stop being petty.

"He seemed to be too distracted to worry about me." She explained and I noted the relief in her voice with pure ecstasy.

"He kept looking over his shoulder this morning in class like he thought something was out to get him." She giggled.

---

I walked Bella to her gym class after lunch. She had tried to tell me it wasn't necessary but I had insisted, telling her it was on my way to my next class anyways. In all honesty my next class was clear across campus and chances were I was going to be late after walking her but I didn't want to say good bye to her yet. We only had Biology and Lunch together and I found it increasingly difficult to be without her.

I sighed as we arrived at the gymnasium. I could not imagine how someone could have such an affect on me after so little of time together but Bella was different. She was caring and funny and beautiful. I enjoyed simply being in her company.

I guess I'll see you later?"

I looked down and smiled warmly at her. She was casting her eyes down towards the floor and she looked such as reluctant to leave as I was. I was astonished by how much comfort I found from that realization.

"Of course." I replied and then I hugged her.

I couldn't stop myself. Besides we were friends. She wouldn't find anything offensive in the action. Would she? No. it was perfectly normal friend type behavior I assured myself.

She seemed taken aback at first but then she breathed in deeply and sighed. She leaned into me and wrapped her arms around my neck, letting her head rest on my shoulder.

"Bella!"

My head snapped to attention and Bella stepped out of my arms. I missed her instantaneously.

"Hey Mike." She waved and I clenched my fists at my sides.

"You coming to call Bella?" he asked anxiously.

"Yeah."

She looked back to me and I attempted to relax my jaw and smile.

"Good bye Bella."

She nodded and I walked past her slowly. As I got to Mike I stared him down. I did not have the slightest idea where my possessiveness came from but I didn't want Newton anywhere near Bella.

"Newton."

He sneered.

"Cullen."

---

The remainder of my day was not pleasant to say the least. It seemed to drag on much slower than usual and I kept thinking of Newton, or more accurately my reaction to Newton. I hated my jealousy. I knew I had no right to it but I found I could not suppress it. When the final bell sounded I had made up my mind. I would meet Bella at her last class. I needed to see her again and if nothing else I could suggest we walk together to the parking lot. That was a respectable friend-like thing to do was it not? As I jogged across campus I wondered how long I was going to let this go on. How far would I let this go? How long would I be able to justify this to myself?

I arrived to building 5, where Bella took home-ech in record time. She was already standing outside but she held her phone to her ear and she was pacing back and forth in front of the building as she spoke. She stopped to brush a curl out of her face and said something into the phone, biting her lip as she listened to the reply.

I stood slightly off to the side where I could still see her. She was so beautiful. I chuckled as she went to lean against the building and misjudged how far away she was from it so she had to flail her arms around to regain her balance. She looked to the sky and shook her head, clearly exasperated with herself. I could see where she would find this annoying but I thought her clumsiness was endearing.

She lowered the phone from her ear and slid it into her front pocket. I was about to make myself known when someone else caught her attention. She looked inquizically in the direction of the person who had just called her name. She bit her lip, something I realized she did when she was lost in thought or worried about something.

I followed her gaze, anxious as to what had her upset and ground my teeth together and my nostrils flared as James walked up to her.

He said something I was unable to catch and she smiled nervously but shook her head. He did not turn around and walk away, which was the safest action for him to take at this point. Instead he took a few steps closer and placed his hand on her cheek. I was standing just behind Bella before I had realized I had begun to walk.

"I'm just sayin… I could give you a ride. You know, since your old man can't make it." He was saying and I glared at James from over Bella's head.

"That's alright. Thank you though." She said while inching away from him.

Se back into me and I reached out to stable her. She looked up and when she realized it was me she visibly relaxed.

I gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her shoulders.

"Charlie isn't coming?" I asked conversationally.

She shook her head.

"I heard her on the phone and I thought I'd offer her a ride." Commented James while casually picking at his cuticle.

He looked up at Bella and winked. I moved me hands down her arms to take hold of her hands because she was the only force able to keep me from punching James in the face at this point.

_**-BPOV-**_

I felt Edward's hands encases my own and I instinctively intertwined my fingers with his. It just felt right. I felt safe with Edward and I was glad he had come when he had. I wasn't sure what it was but there was something about James that made me feel uncomfortable and jumpy.

"Actually James." Edward snapped and he spit the name out as if it were venom. "I think I can handle that."

"Why don't we ask her?" snipped James. "Last I checked I didn't see your name on her."

His tone was casual but his words were threatening. Edward looked from me to James and I swear I heard a growl rumble from his chest. He snaked his arm around my waist and stared at James. I looked from Edward to James and giggled nervously.

"Hey Edward." I said uncertainly. "Can you give me a ride?"

He broke eye contact with James and looked down at me, his features softening immediately.

"It would be my pleasure Bella." He replied calmly.

---

"Thanks for saving me." I sighed as I settled into the front seat of the Volvo.

Edward looked over to me as he started the car and immediately turned the heater vents to face me.

I smiled appreciatively.

"Think nothing of it." he replied. "I do not like the idea of you getting a ride from James."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh yeah?"

He took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"James is not a good guy." he explained carefully.

"I didn't think so."

I had gotten a very strange feeling from James. He reminded me oddly enough of a predator and I for one did not enjoy being looked upon as prey.

Edward sighed and let his hand fall from the bridge of his nose.

"I don't want to think about James. Let's talk about something else."

I smiled, just realizing the music coming from his car stereo.

"Clair de lune is great." I remarked and he gaped at me.

"You know Debussy?"

I nodded and smiled wider, remembering.

"My mom used to play it around the house all the time when me and Zach were younger. It reminds me of her."

It got really quiet as he thought about this and I glanced around the inside of the Volvo. It was impeccably clean and it smelled like Edward. It was like the best cologne I had ever smelt but I had a hard time believing that something so sweet could come from a manufacturer.

"Hey." I said suddenly, just realizing something. "Where is Alice and Emmett?"

"Alice just got a new car and she wanted to drive that today." he explained.

"What kind of car did she get?" I asked.

He turned the heat up and glanced over at me.

"A Porsche."

"Holy crow!" I exclaimed.

A Porsche? Seriously? The Cullen's were well off money wise too? Did they really need anything else working in their favor?

"How did she manage that one?"

He smirked.

"It's a long story."

I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

_**(AN: No. the Porsche isn't going to be a part of this story but I thought it would be funny.)**_

_**-EPOV-**_

We were left in a comfortable silence for a moment and everything seemed so right that I decided to take a chance.

"Would you m mind too terribly if I were not to take you directly home?"

She looked at me quizically and seemed to think about it for a moment. The longer she thought the more anxious I became. I had realized when Bella entered the car that I still wasn't ready to let her go. I had been stalling since we had gotten in the Volvo. I knew I should stop pushing and simply be happy with the little extra time I gained by driving her home but I am essentially a selfish creature.

"Where would we go?" she asked thoughtfully.

I smiled mischievously.

"It's a surprise." I told her.

She frowned and I mentally added her aversion to surprises to my ever-growing list of observations about her.

"Please?" I tried lamely. "I want to show you something. Will you come with me?"

"Oh. I suppose." She sighed and smiled radiantly at me.

I beamed back at her as I reversed out of the parking lot.

(_**AN: You guys are awesome! Thanks for all of the support. This is the longest chapter yet I believe. Yay! It's 8 pages all for you. Next chapter is Edward's surprise and some fun with Alice. Read and review and I'll update faster. ;)**_

_**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER**_

_**- "Did you ever think of visiting Alaska again? Alice said you had more family and friends up there."**_

_**He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair again. I was starting to recognize this as a nervous gesture of sorts. Why would visiting make him uncomfortable? I frowned. Sometimes I wished we could just read each other's minds.**_

"_**Actually the plan was for me to move back there for a short time after graduation before I leave for college…"**_

_**I felt my stomach drop. Edward was leaving? He couldn't leave me! I felt a shear pang of panic course through me.**_

"_**oh…" I said shakily.**_


	19. The Meadow

**DISCLAIMER: I own O.S.M.S. and Zach… nothing else.**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers! Thanks for hanging in there with me.**

_**-BPOV-**_

I had been sitting there for a full fifteen minutes and I still couldn't get over how beautiful it was. The meadow was amazing! There were flowers blooming everywhere and the only trees were the ones surrounding it so the little sun there was in Forks shined down on us unhampered.

"So we moved down here." Edward finished.

He had been telling me all about his life in Alaska and why they had had to move down here. It seems our local hospital had been in desperate need of skilled doctors and Edward's father had risen to the call of duty.

"So he just dropped everything and came to help?" I asked.

Edward shrugged as if this was nothing out of the norm. he picked at the grass while we sat there and I had my hands braced behind me so that the sun could shine on my face. I was taking full advantage of the sunlight while it lasted. Knowing Forks it wouldn't last long.

"That's just how my father is." Edward explained. "He sees a need and he fills it. He's a very selfless person."

He sighed and mumbled something that sounded like, "I wish I were."

I am certain he did not mean for me to hear it. But I did.

"Edward!" I exclaimed.

He looked up at me, taken off guard by my sudden outburst.

"You are a great deal like your father. I could tell just from when I met him at the hospital."

He cringed at the mention of my visit to the hospital but I pretended not to notice.

"And you are very selfless."

He rolled his eyes and I smacked his arm.

"You are!" I can tell you are just by the way you watch out for Alice and you're always saving me from one catastrophe or another."

I was tempted to bring up the "incident" with the van but I knew that that would simply hurt him more than anything so I bit my tongue.

"That is not the same thing."

I gave him a look and stubbornly crossed my arms over my chest in a way that oddly reminded me of Alice.

"And why not?" I demanded.

"Because I care a great deal for you and Alice. I would never forgive myself if I was not to look out for you. Therefore it is turned back into a selfish action."

I huffed.

"Or maybe you caring so much and feeling remorse if something bad ever happened to Alice is just more proof that you are selfless and thoughtful and caring!" I cried, exasperated.

Why couldn't he see this? He did not see himself clearly, that is for sure.

"I would feel remorse if anything bad ever happened to you as well." He whispered. "Not only Alice."

I blushed and looked down at my feet for a moment. I loved thinking that Edward cared so much for me but I didn't want to get my hopes up with unrealistic expectations. He was a good friend. Besides it was simply in his character to protect others. He was a protector by nature. I could tell.

I sat up straighter and crossed my legs Indian style.

"So what do you miss most about Alaska?" I asked, trying to change the subject before I got too depressed.

He grinned and sat up on the grass in front of me, mirroring my pose.

"The northern lights."

My eyes widened and he chuckled.

"You got to see that?"

I had always loved reading about the northern lights and of course I knew you could see them from Alaska but I hadn't ever thought about someone getting to witness something so majestic.

"Of course! They are beautiful." He sighed. "Almost the most beautiful sight I have ever seen."

"What could be more beautiful than the northern lights?" I asked skeptically.

I had only seen pictures of them and they took my breath away. I couldn't even imagine how breathtaking in real life. I was positive that after seeing them in person everything would pale in comparison.

Edward quickly looked down and ran a hand through his hair.

"Nothing." he whispered and I looked at him questioningly but when he didn't explain further I dropped it.

"I wish I could see them." I said and it ended up coming out with a dreamy undertone. I had always wanted to see them.

"Maybe you will someday." Edward replied, smiling slightly to himself.

I grinned back.

"Yeah. Maybe." I sighed. "So did you ever think of visiting again? Alice said you had more family and friends up there?"

He cleared his throat and ran his hand through his hair again. I was starting to recognize this as a nervous gesture of sorts. Why would visiting again make him nervous?

I frowned. Sometimes I wished that we could just read each other's minds.

"Actually the plan was for me to move back there for a short time after graduation before I leave for college…"

I felt my stomach drop. Edward was leaving? He couldn't leave me! I felt a shear pang of panic course through me.

"Oh…" I said shakily.

I was trying to sound as normal as I could but it wasn't working very well for me. I couldn't imagine living here without him. He was the only person I had been able to open up to about Zach. He was the only person who knew of my secret guilt. And he was the only one who made me momentarily forget that sometimes and feel like I could actually breath again. He couldn't leave me!

"How long?" I asked.

He shrugged and his face looked sad as well.

"A year or so before I go to college."

I thought about that for a while before realizing I couldn't breath.

"Was?" I croaked.

He looked confused.

"What?"

I blinked around my tears, willing them not to fall.

"You said the plan _was_…"I tried to finish the sentence but I couldn't bring myself to say he was leaving out loud.

He looked at me for a second and then he frowned.

"I did. Didn't I?"

I nodded weakly. I could feel my throat tighten and I bit my lip, trying to control myself but I couldn't imagine yet another person I loved being taken away from me. Don't I ever get a say in the matter?

Wait. Love? I swallowed around the knot in my throat as I realized the truth. I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. And he was leaving me.

I waited for him to say something more but he just kept his frown focused on some random point in the distance.

_**-EPOV-**_

I had said the plan _was_. Was?! I had already let this go too far. I couldn't leave her… but I couldn't give up my entire plan for a woman I had known for a little less than a month could I?

I had no idea what I was doing anymore. I spent a good portion of our time together at the meadow attempting to think of a way that I could have Bella and not have to change my goals. Maybe I had been going about this the wrong way. I had been attempting to stay away from Bella so I wouldn't hurt her when I had to leave but I realized it was too late. And she wouldn't be the only one in pain when I left now. The thought of leaving her was unbearable.

I sighed in frustration and pulled my hands through my hair. Maybe Bella wouldn't be hurt in the least when I left. Perhaps she did not care for me the way I cared for her. I had no way of knowing. Maybe she really did wish us to simply be friends. I thought back to the lyrics of the song she inspired and my throat burned with a pain I had never known before. I was ashamed to admit it, even to myself, but the thought of Bella not caring for me hurt almost as badly as the thought of having to leave her did.

My phone rang, making both me and Bella jump. She had been silent for the last several minutes as well. Whether it was because she was lost in thought or because she was respecting my silence I had not the slightest idea.

"Hello?"

"Edward! Where are you?!"

I sighed.

"Calm down Alice. I am at the meadow."

Everyone knew I loved to spend time in my meadow. I had found it shortly after we moved here and I used it most of the time in the purpose of isolating myself. I had never brought anyone here before. As a matter of fact no one else even knew where it was located.

"Why?" Alice whined. "You should be home. It's movie night!"

I had actually completely forgotten that it was movie night. Alice and Emmett and I used to have movie night once a month when Alice had still lived in Alaska. When we moved here we had joyously resumed the tradition.

"I'm sorry Alice." I said and my guilt shone through in my voice.

I truthfully felt bad for forgetting.

"I kind of forgot."

I winced as I prepared myself for the inevitable.

"Edward!" Alice screeched. "How could you forget? We have done this on the same night every month for the last two years!"

All very true and her anger was justifiable. I had been out of it a lot recently.

"I am very sorry." I repeated my apologies, hoping this would be enough.

Silence.

"I'll buy food on the way home." I bribed.

More silence.

"I'll pick up the newest fashion magazine while I am at the grocery store." I vowed as a last resort.

Bella giggled and I turned my attention to her automatically. I smiled at her, glad she was happy again. For a moment it had looked as if she were going to cry which would not have been tolerable.

She grinned back seemingly amused by my groveling.

"Okay!" Alice chirped from the other end making my grin widen.

The fashion magazine always worked effectively with Alice.

"You are forgiven Edward. Under one more condition."

I frowned and looked at the phone before sighing, which she took as my acceptance. I was slightly curious as to what else she could want. It had never taken anything but the fashion magazine to placate her in the past. She must be up to something.

"You have to ask Bella to come as well."

I smirked.

"Just a second."

I heard her huff. She was probably thinking I needed a second to think over her demands.

"Hey Bella?" I said, smirking.

"Yes Edward?" she played along.

Yes. She was most definitely finding great amusement from this.

"Alice would like to know if you would like to join us tonight for movie night."

I smiled pleasantly at her and she feigned contemplation.

"hmm… I don't know." She sighed wistfully, tapping her chin.

"I'd have to call Charlie I suppose."

I chuckled.

"She says she'll have to call Charlie first." I directed the conversation back to Alice.

Alice shrieked.

"You're with Bella now?!"

I pulled the phone from my ear to protect my eardrums.

"Yes."

"Bella Swan? Brown curly hair? Big doe eyes?"

I laughed.

"Yes."

"The Bella Swan you are most definitely in love with?! Because you never take anyone to that dang meadow!"

I sighed and shook my head.

"We'll be there soon Alice."

"Admit it!" She chirped excitedly.

"Good bye."

"I knew it you know! Just ask Emmett. That first day she came to school I said there was"

"I'm hanging up now Alice." I cut her off calmly.

I knew all about what she had said that first day and she should be thankful for her luck since I was not yet seeking revenge for planting that idea in my head. Things would be so much easier if what she said were false.

---

"Hey Char- Dad."

We had made it back to the Volvo in record time and I was now watching Bella as she spoke to her father on the phone, something that she found highly irritating. She kept turning to scowl at me or stick her tongue out.

I grinned angelically as she turned once more to shoot me a look.

"Well I was thinking of going to the Cullen's. Alice invited me over for movie night."

She rolled her eyes at something he had said.

"Yes Dad. I'm sure there will be supervision."

She looked so adorable when she was being indignant. She sighed and bit her bottom lip.

"Are you sure Dad? Do you need me to come home real quick and fix you something to eat first?"

I smiled to myself. She called me selfless? She had been through so much and then she had to move her entire life to a little town that she had shown no particular desire to call home and she was worrying about what her father was going to eat for dinner? She was amazing.

She laughed at something Chief Swan had said and I marveled at the sound.

"I'm sorry. I don't doubt your ability to cook. You mastered the hungry man frozen dinners long before I arrived…bye Dad." She giggled.

I pulled onto the highway.

"I'm guessing he approved?"

She shrugged.

"Yeah… he tries to act scary but he's a good guy."

She said the last fragment of her sentence quietly to herself and when I looked over she was smiling.

"It must be odd attempting to reacquaint yourself with your father after all of these years." I commented, hoping I wasn't overstepping any boundaries.

She just smiled at me and nodded.

"it is. But I'm glad I get a second chance."

As soon as she said this she looked down at her hands and she was back to biting her lip. I was afraid she was going to break the skin with the way she had been abusing her poor lips all day. I reached one hand off of the steering wheel and tilted her chin up so she had to look at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

I hoped to sooth her rather than to make her angry with all of my prying.

She sighed.

"I just wish I were down here under better circumstances." she whispered.

"Everything is going to be okay." I said sincerely.

I couldn't bare to see her in pain.

"I promise." I vowed.

A ghost of a smile lit up her features.

"Okay." She said simply.

I smiled, glad to see she was so trusting of me.

_**(AN: this is not how I pictures the meadow scene at all! I was actually planning on them getting together in this chapter but I started writing and this is what came out. Lol. I think this one worked out better anyways. I hope you liked it! I'm going to try to get as many chapters up as I can today while I have access to the computer so stay tuned. Please read and review)**_


	20. Skittles and Sleep Talking

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**_

_**AUTHORS NOTE: this is another chapter that took me by surprise. This is not what I was planning to write but the characters had other ideas and I figured they knew best. Hope you like it. Please read and review. Thanks!**_

_**-BPOV-**_

"We brought animal crackers, pizza, cookies, soda, and Alice's fashion magazine!" Edward hollered upon entering the mansion he called his home.

It was gorgeous. It was off a long private drive, secluded by the surrounding forest. There were at least three floors and I could hear a stream or a river nearby. It was like something out of a book.

The inside of the house was even more impressive. It was immaculate, much like Edward's car. It seemed he had come by that honestly.

The entire backside of the house was windows and the sun was just starting to set so it filled the room, casting an orange glow around the large open living room and the dinning room which was just visible from where I was standing in the entry way. Maybe hovering was a better word for what I was doing. I stood by the door biting my lip nervously. I wasn't comfortable in new surroundings and I don't believe for one second that anyone like me could ever be comfortable in the Cullen's mansion. It screamed high class, elegance, rich.

"You netter not have forgotten the other condition Edward Anthony Cullen!" chided Alice as she skipped down the stairs.

She saw me and rushed down the last few steps squealing.

"You did make it!"

I smiled and raised my hand in a wave.

"Yeah. Thanks for thinking of me Alice."

She giggled and gave me a hug. For a hyperactive little pixie she was surprisingly strong.

"Of course I thought of you Bella! Let's go pick out a movie! The boys can get the food ready."

She grabbed my hand and led me into a big open room with a giant TV, grabbing the fashion magazine from Edward on our way.

"Thanks Eddie!" she called over her shoulder.

He only rolled his eyes and took the groceries into the next room, which I'm guessing was the kitchen.

"Emmett!" he hollered. "I bought food! Come help me!"

I heard Emmett whoop from upstairs and Alice giggled.

"You just watch." She told me. "There will be no food left by the time we get the movie on. You'd think they had never had a single piece of human food in their whole lives."

I chuckled.

"So what movie are we watching?" I asked.

She motioned towards a cream colored love seat in the middle of the room in front of a giant plasma screen TV. I sat down and she grinned.

Even with the little time I had known Alice I still took this smile as a bad sign. It wasn't her regular smile. It was another one all together, one with much more enthusiasm than normal if you could believe that.

"We'll get the movie in a moment. First you have to spill!"

I started and looked at her, trying to figure out what she wanted to know. I didn't think there had been anything I was keeping from her. Unless she wanted to know about Zach. Maybe Edward had told the rest of them and that was what Alice wanted to talk about. I really hoped not. I didn't think I would be able to talk about it again, at least not for a little while. I had gotten it off of my chest when I spoke to Edward about it and it had helped more than I ever thought possible. But if I had to talk about it now I knew it would only cast gloom across the mood and make me immeasurably sad.

I picked up a couch cushion and hugged it to me before finally forcing myself to meet her eyes. They were filled with curiosity and excitement and what looked like happiness. Why would she be excited and happy if she wanted to talk about my brother?

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked hesitantly.

Alice rolled her eyes like it was obvious and I was just being difficult.

"Well first of all why were you at the meadow with my cousin?" she questioned.

I was so surprised by the direction the conversation had taken and relieved that I wouldn't have to relive anything over again that I started to laugh almost hysterically.

Alice looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"What's so funny?"

I held up a hand because I couldn't stop laughing to tell her to wait. I was so relieved!

It turns out 'wait' isn't really in Alice's vocabulary because after a few seconds she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Bella!" She whined.

I caught my breath and looked up to see her tapping her foot impatiently. She also might have been a little hurt that I wasn't taking her question seriously.

"I'm sorry Alice. I just wasn't expecting that."

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head and came to sit beside me on the love seat.

"So…"

So… what?" I asked, still not following.

"So why were you at the meadow with my cousin! Don't play stupid with me Bella Swan!"

"It's really nothing exciting." I warned her.

I'm sure she had come up with her own hypotheses and I'm also quite the truth was a lot less interesting and a little disappointing…. For Alice and myself.

"Charlie got called into the station at the last second and he called to ask if I could find a ride. I was talking to him after my last class and that guy…"

I trailed off, trying to remember his name.

"James. I think. He was listening and he came over to offer me a ride but he was being all pushy and weird and it was making me uncomfortable. I think Edward noticed because he came up and said he would take me."

I shrugged, signaling the end of the story. Alice just looked at me with eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed.

"So…" she said finally. "Why were you at the meadow??"

"I don't know." I mumbled. "I guess he could see that I was upset so he asked if I wanted to go there instead of going home."

Her eyes widened and she clapped her hands together enthusiastically.

"I knew it!" She cheered.

I sighed.

"Alice. I have no idea what you're talking about."

She stuck her tongue out at me.

"He asked you to go to the meadow with him. No one is allowed at the meadow!" She huffed.

"As a matter of fact none of us even know where it is. And another point my dear unobservant friend!"I rolled my eyes.

"What now?"

"Why was he watching you after last hour?"

I just stared at her blankly.

"What?"'

She giggled.

"Think about it Bella! How could he have seen James being all pushy if he weren't keeping an eye on you?"

"Maybe he was just walking past." I defended.

She was going to be the ruin of me. I was trying not to get my hopes up so the rejection wouldn't hurt so badly and now she was encouraging me? Ugh! She was practically cheering me on!

"His last class is clear across campus by the parking lot." She smirked. "Last class he would have already been close to his car and yet he was clear across campus and he just so happened to be next to your class?"

She smirked again.

"How much you wanna bet he was watching from around the corner and then got mad when he saw James?"

"What are we betting on?" asked Emmett as he came into the room carrying a tray full of chocolate chip cookies. "I wanna bet! I've got $50 right here!"

"Emmett settle down. You don't even know what we're betting on." Alice chided.

Emmett shrugged, hardly bothered and plopped down onto an arm chair to the right of the love seat Alice and I were sitting on. I was surprised when the chair held him. He looked like the giant from Jack and the bean stock trying to sit on average sized furniture.

"What's going on?" Edward asked curiously.

He was carrying the soda in one hand and had the plate of pizza balanced on the other. He saw me watching and smiled.

"Oh! I want a cookie!" Squealed Alice. "Are those chocolate chip?!"

She jumped off of the love seat and skipped to bombard Emmett's cookie platter. Then she took the handful and went to lay across the entire length of the couch. I looked at her questioningly and she winked at me.

"When are Rose and Jasper getting here?" Emmett asked from the chair.

Edward sat the soda down on the glass coffee table, it looked like an antique. Then he came to sit in the last available seat in the room, on the love seat beside me.

I shot Alice a look. Very sneaky.

"They should be here soon." She chimed, pretending not to see me.

"What are we watching?" Edward asked me.

I looked up and felt my breath catch. He was just so close and he smelled so good.

"I don't know…"

I trailed off, forgetting what I was going to add.

He looked at me suspiciously.

"I thought that's what you two were doing in here."

"Has everyone tried these cookies?" Asked Alice, a little louder than need be. "They are wonderful! Em! Have you tried these cookies?!"

---

Since Alice and I had neglected to pick the movie the guys said we forfeited our right to choose and they decided to watch Batman, the dark knight.

Alice whined but I just settled into the arm of the love seat, getting comfy. I loved this movie. Edward looked over to me and I gave him a thumbs up. He smiled and settled back onto his side of the love seat.

Rosalie and Jasper came in about five minutes after we had started the movie. Jasper went directly to Alice just like always. He sat down on the floor with his back to the couch and she played absently with his hair as she watched the movie.

Rosalie stood beside Emmett, glaring at him.

"You started the movie without me? You always start the movies without me!" she huffed indignantly.

"You're always late." Emmett said absently, not taking his eyes off of the TV screen.

She smacked him on the back of the head and he looked up at her. She glared and he grinned.

"I'll tell you what you missed." he comforted, opening his arms so she could sit with him in the chair.

I winced when she accepted the invitation and snuggled into his lap. The chair remand standing though and I turned my attention back to the movie.

Edward shifted on the cushions slightly and I looked over only to automatically blush when I saw him watching me.

"What?" I whispered.

He smiled slightly and shook his head.

"Nothing." he whispered back and shifted his attention back to the screen.

Fifteen minutes later a skittle flew through the air and hit me on the side of the head. I looked over and Alice threw her hands in the air in a way that made it obvious she was exasperated. She looked pointedly from me to Edward and flicked her hands in a way to motion me to scoot over.

I frowned and shook my head. She pouted and nodded her own head vigorously. I just rolled my eyes and looked back to the screen. Not even two seconds later another Skittle bounced off of my head.

I sighed and looked to Alice. She widened her eyes and jerked her head in the direction of Edward. "No" I mouthed and rested my head on the back of the love seat. I don't know why she still tries. It's never going to happen. I feel privileged to simply be friends with Edward.

Something bounced off of the side of my head and I would take Emmett up on his $50 bet that it was a Skittle.

Bing!

Make that two skittles.

"What Alice?" I whispered across the room, full on glaring at her now.

She mouthed "go on" back at me and I shook my head again. Alice had persistence in spades. I knew there was no way she was going to stop until I did what she asked.

I sighed and moved over a hair, making sure there was still plenty of space between me and Edward but hopefully enough to placate Alice.

Edward looked over to me and smiled his lopsided grin. I bit my lip and turned my attention back to the movie. It was already half way over and I hadn't even begun to start paying attention to it.

Another Skittle bounced off of my head and I groaned.

"Hey! Where'd the Skittles come from?" Emmett demanded.

I giggled and picked the one that Alice had just assaulted me with up off of the couch cushion and plopped it into my mouth.

Alice scowled and took the bag over to Emmett.

"Here Em. You can have them."

She grabbed a small handful and tossed them at me as she passed.

"Thanks!" he cheered. "Hey Rose! Want some Skittles?"

Rosalie shook her head and rested her head on Emmett's shoulder to continue watching the movie. I happily plopped some more Skittles into my mouth.

Alice exhaled angrily and flopped back onto the couch, crossing her arms over her chest as she did so. Jasper looked from me to Alice and chuckled. He whispered something in her ear and rubbed circles in the palm of her hand. She smiled and shrugged and then returned to the movie.

"What was that about?" Edward whispered.

I looked over and stifled a giggle.

"She was just trying to get my attention.

He looked at me before shrugging. Then he surprised me by moving over to my section of the small love seat.

"Do you mind sharing? I love Skittles."

I looked down to my hands and wished I had not eaten the entire handful to prove a point to Alice.

"I kind of ate them all." I admitted grudgingly.

He chuckled.

"That's alright." he assured me.

I was accepting him to move back over to his side but he snuggled down where he was, never taking his eyes off of the screen in front of him. I smiled to myself. I saw Alice grinning wildly as she watched me and I smoothed my facial features and borrowed in to the cushions.

The movie ended and I was still in the same position. I had been perfectly still all through the second half of the movie. I was afraid to move because if I moved even the tiniest bit I would bump into Edward.

Alice flicked the lights on and I squinted, momentarily blinded.

Edward chuckled, seeing my expression and I stuck my tongue out and stretched. The threat of touching Edward was a lot less important now that the lights were on.

"What next?" Alice asked.

I stifled a yawn.

"Actually I should probably get home Alice. Charlie will be waiting."

She pouted and even pulled out the puppy dog eyes.

"Ask if you can stay the night with me! We can take you to school in the morning. Oh come on Bella! It'll be fun!"

I groaned.

"Fine." I sighed.

At least I wouldn't have to ride in the cruiser and truth be told I wasn't ready to say goodbye to Edward yet. It was crazy since I had been with him the entire day but it still wasn't enough.

I called Charlie and he said that it was fine as long as I got to school on time. Seeing as how the Cullen's all drove like maniacs I felt safe in assuring him that wouldn't be a problem.

Alice put in How to loose a guy in 10 days and flicked the lights off again. My eyes were dropping five minutes into it. I hadn't been sleeping well because as good as telling Edward about Zach had been it brought up a lot of memories and I had been having nightmares.

---

I woke up on the love seat with my legs curled up at the end because it wasn't long enough but oddly enough I was still comfortable. Someone had given me a blanket sometime through out the night and it was warm and comfy and smelled heavenly. I sighed and was just about to float back into sound sleep when something moved.

I opened my eyes at once and saw my head was lying on Edward's lap. I looked up and saw that he was asleep with his head lying on the back of the love seat. His arms were wrapped securely around me and he sighed blissfully just like I had a couple of seconds ago.

I watched him for a moment. His hair was even more mussed than usual and his features were calm and serene as he slept. He looked even more godly than usual. I hadn't thought that was possible. In the middle of ogling the sleeping man I realized that if he awoke to find me staring at him it would be extremely awkward for the both of us. I reluctantly tried to wriggle out of his arms but he tightened his grip and mumbled something in his sleep.

"Rise and shine everyone!"

Edward moved and I realized I didn't have anymore time left. He was about to open his eyes so I went with plan B. I pretended to be asleep.

I heard Edward yawn and he released me from his grip, stretching his arms over his head and then I heard footsteps coming into the room.

"Aunt Esme says breakfast is ready! Waffles!" Alice paused for a second and I wanted to open my eyes so badly to see what was going on but I couldn't.

"That is if you can tare yourself away." she finished and I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Alice." Edward threatened.

"Fine! But how long is your denial going to last? Because me and Emmett have this bet and"

"Alice!" Edward threatened louder this time.

I heard her huff and then there were more footsteps going in the opposite direction.

"Demented little pixie." Edward grumbled and I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing.

He didn't say anything else or move so I wasn't sure what was going on. Was he watching me as I had been a moment before? Unfortunately I would never know. My stomach chose that exact moment to catch the aroma of waffles wafting in from the kitchen and my tummy rumbled.

Edward chuckled and then I felt his lips at me ear.

"Bella?" he whispered and I shivered unintentionally.

Must my body always betray me?! I moved like I was just waking up and mumbled something just like he had before waking up.

"Time to wake up Bells." he whispered, his lips still at my ear and I decided it was time to "wake up" before this man drove me crazy.

I sat up and yawned. Then I took in my surroundings and tried to look as confused and sleepy as I could.

"Did I fall asleep?"

Edward chuckled. My hair probably looked like a hay stack and now that I thought about it in all probability I had morning breath as well. Very glamorous Bella! I though.

I put a hand to my mouth like I was stifling a yawn and asked, "What time is it?"

He looked at his watch.

"7:00. We should leave in about an hour. Are you hungry?"

I nodded without hesitation. I had already smelled the wonderful aroma of the waffles. He laughed and stood up, stretching his arms over his head.

"That wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep." he commented.

I was going to say that I had never slept better but decided against it. Edward offered me his hand and I gratefully accepted it.

"You probably weren't very comfortable either." he remarked with a hint of sadness in his tone. "I'm sorry about that. We tried to move you but you were quite set on staying where you were."

I shot him a questioning look but he just grinned and led me by the hand into the kitchen.

"Good morning." called a beautiful woman with caramel colored wavy hair and kind eyes. I assumed this was Edward's mother.

I had heard Edward talk about her but I had never officially met her. All of a sudden I felt very self-conscious about staying last night. I didn't mean to impose upon Edward's parents, especially when they didn't really know me.

"Good morning Mom."

Edward kissed my cheek and pulled a chair out for me at the large oak table.

I realized I still held his hand tightly and I blushed, dropping his hand immediately. I sat down in the chair trying to smile around my humiliation from clinging to Edward and intruding on his parents.

"Good morning Mrs. Cullen. I'm sorry for intruding like this."

Edward's mother smiled brightly at me and handed Edward a plate, which he immediately placed in front of me before waiting for the next one.

"Good morning dear. Please call me Esme and it isn't an intrusion in the least. The kid's friends are always welcome here."

She handed another plate to Edward and he slid into the seat beside me with it.

"Besides," she continued. "Alice stayed her last night as well."

I looked at Alice and she smiled her hundred watt smile at me. I couldn't help but to return it, forgetting all of my former annoyance because of the deluge of Skittles and peer pressure.

She popped another bit of waffle into her mouth and smiled smugly at me.

_**-EPOV-**_

I felt Bella start to get up and I tightened my arms around her unintentionally. She stopped wriggling around and I wondered what she was doing in those couple of seconds that I couldn't see her. I wanted to open my eyes so badly but I knew that would make the situation more awkward than necessary so I was good and continued to pretend to sleep. I had been awake for about ten minutes already when she began to stir but when I knew she was definitely awake I panicked and pretended to be sleeping myself. It was a despicable thing to do but I did not want to embarrass her by watching her when she opened her eyes.

"Rise and shine everyone!" called Alice from the kitchen.

I began to move around the tiniest bit to warn her I was about to "wake up." when I opened my eyes Bella was lying perfectly still with her eyes closed.

I almost laughed. She was such a faker! But I disguised my chuckle as a big yawn and I stretched. My back was killing me, just like I had known it was going to if I slept all night on the too small love seat. My neck had a creak in it also but… it wasn't too bad.

"Aunt Esme says breakfast is ready! Waffles!"

Alice stopped talking and took in the sight of Bella all curled up, her head resting on my lap, snuggled into my side.

She put her hands to her heart and mouthed "Awww!" before she raised an eyebrow and smirked at me.

"That is if you can tare yourself way."

"Alice." I threatened.

She huffed.

"Fine! But how long is your denial going to last? Because me and Emmett have this bet and"

"Alice!" I threatened louder this time.

My eyes shot towards Bella momentarily before I turned my pleasing eyes towards my cousin and shook my head furiously.

She rolled her eyes at me and stomped her way back into the kitchen.

I exhaled in a whoosh and mumbled, "Demented little pixie." to myself.

I looked back down at Bella and saw a grin spread faintly across her face before she reigned it back in. I had to chuckle. She was such a bad actress. A person who laughs at other while sleeping? Two could play that game.

"Bella?" I whispered, making sure my lips grazed her ear.

She shivered and I couldn't help the triumphant smile that pulled one side of my lips upward.

She moved a little, probably warning me as I had done moments before. She mumbled something incoherent. There was one sign she was not asleep without a doubt. When she mumbled in her sleep it was all quite clear.

"Time to wake up Bells." I continued to whisper with my lips at her ear.

She sat up a little quicker than a real sleeping person might have. She stretched and looked around her with feigned bewilderment.

"Did I fall asleep?" she asked, her doe eyes wide with innocence.

Maybe I had underestimated her acting skills. I chuckled to myself and she stifled a yawn and stretched an arm over her head again. A strip of her stomach was left exposed and my eyes moved to it on their own accord.

"What time is it?" she asked.

I knew very well what time it was. I had only glanced at my watch a minute ago but I decided that it was beneficial to stop staring at her midriff like a man desperately seeking psychiatric care so I looked at my watch purposefully.

"7:00." I told her." We should leave in half an hour. Are you hungry?"

She nodded without hesitation and I got up off of the couch, stretching my aching back. I saw Bella watching me.

"That wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep." I explained.

She didn't say anything and I immediately felt remorse. She was probably just as stiff and uncomfortable as I am.

"You probably weren't very comfortable either."

I frowned. I should have tried harder to move her. Then a thought occurred to me. She does not know we tried to move her at all. Does she believe I just curled up on the couch with her? That would do absolutely nothing for the gentleman image I was attempting to prove to her.

"I'm sorry about that." I rushed. "We tried to move you but you were quiet set on staying where you were."

I helped her off of the couch and grinned as I remembered just how set she had been. I had attempted to move her after the third movie was over and everyone except Alice had gone home for the night.

I did not want to move, Bella had fallen asleep during the beginning of the second movie and she had snuggled into my side as she slept. It was not a arrangement I altogether disliked but I did not want Bella to be uncomfortable as she slept. Alice has her own room her and she has a king sized bed so the plan was to get off of the couch and carry Bella upstairs to Alice's room. But when I had tried to get up off of the couch Bella had grabbed onto my shirt and snuggled closer. She looked like she was sleeping so soundly and she looked so beautiful, so peaceful and serene that I didn't want to move her so Alice got the blanket from off of my bed and I had attempted to get comfortable enough to sleep.

I gave up on that soon after the sleep talking had begun. At first it was incoherent mumbles and then it was so clear that at first I had thought she had woken up. So I stayed up listening to Bella talk in her sleep through half of the night.

She said "Renee" which I knew was her mother. She said something about "Don't make me go shopping." and something about a "hot vampire."

I chuckled. It was most likely due to the fact that we had recently finished Dracula in English lit. but it was entertaining non the less. It was as close to reading her mind as I was going to get.

I was quite enjoying myself and I was making a mental note to tell Alice Bella's quote about shopping when she sighed happily and said my name.

I shot up on the couch so fast that I was certain I would catapult her across the family room or at least wake her up. But she had simply tightened her grip on my shirt and smiled blissfully before saying my name once more.

That is when I knew it did not matter. I would give up moving in a heart beat. It would not be an inconvenience in the least because I did not poses the strength to stay away from her any longer. I would give up anything as long as I could have my Bella. And with that thought I fell asleep.

_**(AN: Awww! What do you guys think? 10 pages! Woot! Woot! Lol.**_

_**If you read it please review it. And I'm bored and an insomniac so if you guys have read any other cute stories about Edward and Bella please leave the titles or authors penname in your comments. Thanks so much guys!**_

_**-**__**PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER-**_

"_EDWARD, RELAX. SHE LOVES YOU TOO!"_

_I SIGHED. IT DIDN'T SEEM ALL THAT POSSIBLE._

"_I HOPE SO." I SIGHED._

_ALICE GOT UP OFF OF THE BED AND DANCED LITHELY TO THE DOOR. SHE LOOKED OVER HER SHOULDER AND SMILED SWEETLY AT ME._

"_YOU HAVE TO TELL HER."_

_I NODDED._

"_I WILL. PLEASES JUST ALLOW ME TO TELL HER WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT."_


	21. Love

_DISCLAIMER: Sadly enough I own nothing_

_AUTHORS NOTE: here's another one. I hope you guys are all like the story so far. This chapter is just a short one to show how everything is after the both realize they love the other._

_(Creed)_

_-EPOV-_

"**Edward Anthony Cullen! When were you going to tell me?"**

**I looked up over the top of the novel I was trying to enjoy.**

"**I honestly have no idea what you are talking about." I sighed.**

"**That you are in love with Bella!" she shrieked.**

**I cringed.**

"**Alice! I believe there is someone in Timbuktu who failed to hear you. Please say it a little louder."**

**Alice squealed and hoped onto my bed, tackling me into a hug. I hugged her back, chuckling despite myself. That was just the way it was with Alice. You could not be angry with her for too long.**

"**You didn't deny it!" She squeaked and gave me another hug.**

"**There isn't much use denying it any longer." I sighed. "But please keep this quiet for a little while Alice."**

**She sat back on her heels and cocked her head to one side questioningly.**

"**Why?"**

**I placed my novel on the bedspread beside me and rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands.**

"**Because I know how I feel about Bella but I am not certain how Bella feels about me and I do not want to jeopardize our friendship."**

**Alice smiled radiantly.**

"**So this isn't about Alaska anymore?"**

**I shook my head.**

"**I'm not too sure about Alaska any longer Alice."**

**For once Alice Brandon, shopaholic and most energetic person I had ever come to be acquainted with was quiet.**

**She simply sat there gauging my reaction with wide eyes for an immeasurable amount of time.**

"**But Edward…" she seemed to be stumbling for words. Another first for Alice.**

"**You hate Forks! You miss Alaska and you plan has **_**always **_**been to move back as soon as possible."**

**I chuckled.**

"**Alaska no longer matters."**

**Again she was speechless. I was greatly amused watching her attempt to comprehend my logic. I had never seen Alice speechless in our entire lives and I now got to witness it twice in five minutes. **

**I finally took pity on her and smiled. A real smile. Finally.**

"**I was happy in Alaska."**

**I looked at her and she nodded to show she followed me thus far.**

"**That is the reason I was moving back. Because I desired happiness."**

**Alice nodded again and sank back onto the bed, sitting Indian style with her head in her hands.**

"**Bella makes me happy. I am happy. I do not need to move to Alaska to find that anymore."**

**I sighed.**

"**I know I may still miss it but I could always visit…"**

**I ran a hand through my hair as I struggled to voice my feelings.**

"**Besides Bella is my first priority."**

**There was no question about it, Bella was my life now. I would do anything to make her happy.**

**Alice stared at me for a moment and then she tackled me into another hug.**

"**I knew you loved her." She sang and I chuckled.**

"**I suppose I just didn't realize how much you loved her."**

**It felt so unrealistic not too mention… well… cheesy to be saying these things. I had always stared with bewildered confusion when Jasper, Emmett, or my father would voice these same feelings but I was acting the same way now. I did not understand how it could be possible but I was not going to question it.**

"**Alice?" I pulled back from our hug and looked her in the eyes. "Please do not tell anyone."**

**Alice threw her head back and laughed her little trilling laughter of bells.**

"**Edward relax. She loves you too!"**

**It did not seem at all that possible.**

"**I hope so." I sighed.**

"**You deserve this Edward." she said and I was taken off guard by her intensity.**

**She got up off of the bed and danced lithely to the door. She looked over her shoulder and smile sweetly at me.**

"**You have to tell her."**

**I nodded.**

"**I will. Please simply allow me to tell her when the time is right."**

**She smiled and bounced down the stairs.**

**Alice seemed so positive that all of this would work out; that I would be good enough for Bella, that she would love me back, and that we could be happy forever. But I was still skeptical.**

**I flopped back onto my back on my bed and threw my hands over my face. I could see Bella and I living a happy life for all of eternity. I had no doubts that if Bella loved me as I loved her we would be happy forever, just like Alice thinks. But that Bella did love me was doubtful and that I was good enough for her was impossible.**

**---**

**With Alice's permission, or maybe I should reword. With Alice's demanding that I pick Bella up for school I left early.**

**Emmett was going to ride in the Porsche with Alice. This of course made him extremely excited because he was convinced they could "outrun the cops in that thing…"**

**I hope they do not run into Chief Swan.**

**I pulled up outside of Bella's home and was surprised with just how nervous I felt. I had decided that the only thing to do now was to decipher how she felt. I would not stay away from her any longer and I would not hide my feelings from her but everything had to be Bella's choice.**

**I went to knock on the door just as Bella opened it. She jumped, startled. But the look of surprise quickly turned to a warm smile and I grinned.**

"**Hello Bella. I was wondering if you would like to ride to school with me."**

**She bit her lip and looked behind her into the house.**

"**If you would rather have your father drive you that is fine. I understand you enjoy your bonding time with him. I should have called first."**

**She put a gentle hand to my shoulder to stop my ranting.**

"**I would love to. Let me tell Charlie I have a ride."**

**I smiled.**

"**Great. I will meet you in the car."**

**---**

**She shut the passenger door and smiled at me.**

"**Thanks so much. It's almost like you read my mind. Charlie was running late for work so it's been a stressful morning."**

**I frowned. She had no idea how much I wished I could read her mind. It would make all of this so much easier.**

"**Stressful?" I asked, concerned.**

**She shrugged.**

"**Yeah. Ever since the truck got hit I haven't been able to drive myself anywhere and Charlie is supposed to be at the station before I have to be at school."**

"**Why don't you ride with me then?"**

**She looked to me with wide eyes.**

"**I couldn't ask that…"**

**I smirked and turned the heater up because I noticed her shivering.**

"**You didn't ask a thing of me. I offered and it would be excessively rude of you not to except."**

**Did guilting her into choosing what I want count? I would have to be stop that and be good.**

**Thankfully she simply giggled.**

"**I wouldn't want to be rude."**

"**That you wouldn't."**

**---**

**Alice was waiting for Bella at her locker just like usual but she was smiling **_**that **_**smile. The one that means she is up to something. I handed Bella the books I had been carrying for her and shot Alice a warning look.**

"**Keep your thoughts to yourself." I whispered as I past her.**

**She smiled angelically and linked her arm with Bella's. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. This was guaranteed to be an interesting day.**

_**-BPOV-**_

"what's going on with you today Alice?" I asked suspiciously.

She was bouncing from foot to foot while waiting for me to transfer my books from my locker.

"Nothing! It's just a beautiful day Bella! Geez. Where's you enthusiasm?"

I laughed.

"I think I left it behind today. This morning didn't start too well."

Alice's face sunk immediately.

"What happened?"

I sighed. I didn't want to talk about it really. I had no idea why I had brought it up. Usually I preferred to be the silent martyr.

"I woke up from a nightmare and Charlie was running late for work and I tripped getting into the shower."

I sighed and rubbed the spot on my leg that had begun to bruise before my shower was ever over. Alice shook her head sympathetically.

"Edward gave you a ride though. That was nice." she reminded me.

She had a twinkle in her eyes. It made me nervous.

"yeah. That actually helped my mood a lot. It was very sweet of him."

Alice clapped and I realized I had said too much. I had to watch what I said around Alice. She wants Edward and I both to be happy so much that she blows up everything I say so it's this huge thing to be analyzed so I will finally realize "we are meant to be together!" to quote Alice directly.

She opened her mouth to say something else but stopped mid-sentence to scowl over my shoulder. I was about to ask her what she was looking at when I felt a hand grip my shoulder.

I whipped around to see Mike Newton standing there. That explained the scowl.

"Hi Mike."

He smiled and I realized his hand was still on my shoulder. I backed away infinitesimally and his hand fell.

"what can I do for you?" I asked.

"well… I was…I was wondering…" he stuttered.

I sighed and looked at the pile of books sitting in my locker. They were the ones Edward had just carried in for me from the car and there was a clear plastic case sticking out of the top of my English lit. book. It was a copy of the Debussy CD I had listened to in Edward's car that day we went to the meadow. I felt my breath catch. I couldn't believe he remembered that! On the front of the case it had Edward's fancy script handwriting.

"A piece of both your old home and your new." it said plainly.

I smiled so big it hurt my face.

"So what do you think Bella?" someone asked.

I shook my head and realized Mike was still standing there.

"I'm sorry Mike." I apologized. "What were you saying?"

He looked at the CD in my hands and then at Alice and scowled.

"Nothing!" he snapped. "I'll see you in English."

"How do you stand him?" asked Alice after he had stomped off down the hallway.

I slipped my new CD into my bad and sighed.

"He's not that bad." I lied.

Really I just felt sorry for him.

"You didn't even hear what he was asking you did you Bella?"

I shook my head and sighed again.

"Not really. Why?"

She looked at me and shook her head.

"He was asking you to the dance."

I cringed. I hadn't been thinking along those lines at all. Couldn't Mike see that I didn't like him? It didn't seem as if anything was going to stop him. There's another bad thing for me to add to my list of bad things that have happened this morning.

I patted the side pocket in my bag where my CD was safely nestled to calm myself and slammed the locker shut.

"Let's get this over with shall we?"

Alice gave me another sympathetic pat on the arm and we walked to the first class of a very long day.

---

I had no idea how I had never heard of this stupid dance. It seemed like it was all anyone was talking about. Especially the guys. I just didn't understand it. First Mike and then James asked. Then the guy that had almost killed me, Tyler Crowley asked me to go. I think it was his way of trying to rid himself of the guilt so I didn't get too mad at him but then his friend Eric asked me to go. Would it never end? By the time biology rolled around I was sick of it that when this tall russet skinned guy named Jacob asked me I snapped at him and he walked away looking like a man who had just had his will to live sucked dry. Okay… I felt bad about that guy… kind of. I didn't know him and he didn't know he was the fifth guy to ask me that day. What was going on? It was like we was in second grade again and I was the shiny new toy.

I clenched my fists as I realized that really was all it was. I was only average looking but I was something new.

At least my friends were there for me. Alice had no doubt filled Emmett in on what happened this morning with Mike because when he met me outside of my English lit. class he had a new and improved greeting for Mike, or should I say, "Aww. It's wittle Mikey!"(This one was from TwilightMommyof4girls. She's awesome! You're idea had me laughing so hard. Thanks for the help! I'll msg you about the fanfic preview.)

Seeing _**Emmett Cullen **_talking baby talks in the middle of the crowded halls of Forks High was the funniest thing I had ever seen. That one actually made me smile despite my bad mood. I didn't even know it was possible for such a shrill sound to come out of such a big man.

The only other bright spot of my day, except my CD of course, was when Mike failed to ask me out again in English. I was actually a little surprised he was giving up so easily.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up Bells!"

I frowned.

I had been telling Emmett about English as he walked me to Biology and I had happily mentioned Mike giving up.

"You think he's going to ask again?"

Emmett flung his arm around my shoulders.

"With out a doubt! You weren't even listening to him earlier."

He mock pouted and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You wounded his pride! Now he's trying to think of another way to ask again."

I groaned and Emmett chuckled.

"It's okay Bells! We've got you covered!"

I stopped walking and looked up at him hesitantly.

"You're not going to steal his car again are you?"

His booming laughter scared a couple of freshman walking past.

"Of course not!" he scoffed indignantly. "No on likes a rerun."

I just looked at him, one eyebrow raised. They were planning something new? This was going to end badly. In all probability it would end in tears…again.

Emmett saw my wary expression and smiled brilliantly.

"I promise this one's going to be very low key."

He frowned slightly as if he were disappointed by this fact.

"This one is all Jasper." he continued when he saw I was not yet convinced.

"Jasper?"

Emmett just shrugged with another round of heart chuckling.

_**(AN: next chapter we get to see Jasper manipulate Mike's emotions.*rubs hands together* sound like fun to anyone else? Heehee. If you read it please review it. We have over a hundred reviews now!!! You guys are amazing! Have I mentioned that lately? Lol. I am planning to respond to the reviews but I have been crazy busy for the past three/ four days so give me a little while and I'll answer as many as I can. Thanks!)**_


	22. Mind Games

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. You guys continue to amaze me. Thanks for all of the support. Because of how many reviews I have gotten so far I sat down today and wrote up until Edward and Bella got together… all for you! Plus my best friend was threatening to end our friendship if I kept them apart any longer. Lol.**_

_**-**__**JPOV-**_

I stood under the awning by the front office looking towards the parking lot. It looks as if my dear Alice was right, although she almost always is. Her "intuition" was scary sometimes. Really. But there he was, like she said he would be. Mike Newton standing beside Edward's Volvo. I smirked as I thought of what would happen if Edward came out before Bella did.

But that was one of the reasons why I was doing this. As much as I disliked Mike I did not want to see one of my closest friends suspended for beating the bloody pulp out of him. The other reason was because Alice loves Bella which means I love Bella. I already felt as if she were a part of our "family." and if Alice was correct about her newest theory she would be a part of the family eventually anyways. And you will never see me betting against Alice.

I walked towards the Volvo and smoothed my face into the blank expression that I had perfected from watching my parents in the courtroom. I knew how to intimidate with the best of them. When I arrived at the Volvo I lent casually against the door next to Mike who was standing rigidly, a scared look on his face. It should be no problem to make him doubt himself as he already looked pretty shaken.

It was so difficult to crack a smile as I saw him shift from foot to foot nervously but I simply crossed my arms over my chest and kicked back against the door frame, gazing intently forward. The picture of ease.

"You're waiting for Bella?" I asked without turning to face him.

"Yeah." He said, surprising me slightly.

I thought he would sound as nervous as he looked but he said this almost defiantly. I knew for sure he would never take that tone with Emmett or Edward. He must think he is safe with me because I am the only one who hasn't tried to scare him yet. I didn't need to frighten him to mess with his head though.

I could tell he was watching me carefully so I nodded once.

Silence.

"You sure?" I asked, still refusing to look at him.

It was quiet for a moment as he spoke as if he needed time to rethink his answer.

"Uhm. Yes?" but the defensive absolute tone had left his voice.

His answer sounded more like a question now. I almost smiled as I thought of how many cases my parents had won with this tactic. Simply playing with their emotions. I poised my face and finally turned my head so I could look directly into his eyes.

I let as much emotion as I could gather flood my features and I corked an eye brow at him.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked, sneering slightly but not enough for him to realize I was trying to intimidate him.

You see, that was the trick. If you challenge them openly they are left with only two options: they could back down or they are going to challenge you back and follow through with what they were planning simply to prove a point. I didn't peg Mike as the second but I had to be certain. As much fun as it would be to prove him wrong I had to remember Alice. Alice would be extremely upset with me if I didn't do this her way and it failed. Thus placing Bella in another awkward position. No. I had to scare him without making it look as if I were trying to do so.

Mike still hadn't said anything. He looked not only to be questioning his himself but rethinking his former opinion that he was safe with me. I smoothed my facial expression so as to make it completely blank again.

"I'd think about it."

I patted his arm and he flinched. I had to hold in my smirk as I turned away, leaving Mike looking utterly confused.

When I arrived back at the awning Alice was waiting for me, jumping up and down.

She flung her arms around me and smiled radiantly.

"That was ingenious Jazz!" She cheered.

I smiled at her and she stood on her tiptoes to give me a kiss. I snaked my arms around her waist and she rested her forehead on mine.

"Mission accomplished." She sighed and I chanced a glance back towards the Volvo.

I laughed lightly as I saw Mike's defeated retreating form.

"_Phase one_accomplished." She corrected herself.

"You are one scary little pixie." I chuckled.

She smiled.

"You know you love me!" She chided me.

I smiled. That was an understatement if I ever heard one.

"Forever and always." I promised her.

_**(AN: That was the shortest chapter ever I believe. But you know the deal. If it's a short chapter I post multiple times so let me type out the next chapter and that'll be up too.;)**_

_**Read and review please!)**_


	23. Phase Two

_**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all. Lucky girl!**_

_**AN: I told you I'd have another chapter up today. Lol. There's not really a lot to say. Hope you like it! Please read and review!**_

_**(Areosmith)**_

_**-APOV-**_

"Emmett doesn't think Mike is going to give up!" Bella whined.

I rolled my eyes and sunk my spoon into the ice cream carton once again. Bella had agreed to come to Edward's house with me after school again. Everyone pretty much lived at Edward's because my aunt and uncle were so cool. My parents for one would be completely freaking out about me eating ice cream before dinner. Something about my energy levels…completely ridicules!

"Em is right Bells."

She wrinkled her nose and scowled at the counter top.

"I'm sorry Bella but I am definitely going with Emmett on this one. Mike doesn't seem to have a good track record for taking a hint now does he? That's okay; I have a fool proof plan. Are you sure you don't want some ice cream?"

She looked at me unblinking for a moment before putting her head in her hands.

"I'm sure I don't want any ice cream Alice. Thank you."She sighed.

"Now what's this plan of yours?"

She sounded wary somehow. I scoffed.

Operation set Mikey straight had been going wonderfully! She had nothing to worry about! I mean fine. We hadn't actually "set Mikey straight" at this exact moment in time but Jazz had succeeded in stalling Mike's in his attempts today and after phase two was set in motion he should leave her alone once and for all. Or at least he won't ask her to this dance again.

"You need a decoy!" I explained simply.

I got out a bowl and placed three large scoops of ice cream inside.

"What?" she asked as I slid the bowl in front of her.

She looked at the baby blue bowl, shook her head, and picked up the spoon.

"A fake date to keep Mike at arms length. Tell him you are going with someone else and he will have no other choice but to leave it alone. At least for the time being."

She swallowed her mouthful of ice cream and rolled her eyes.

"And we are going to find this "fake date" where?"

I smirked and sat in the bar stool beside her.

"I have already found one!" I replied smugly.

She looked at me questioningly.

"You can thank me later."

She huffed.

"Are you going to tell me who it is?" she asked.

I smiled and spun around on my bar stool.

"Nope!"

"Alice!" Bella whined. "You have to tell me! If you expect me to go to this dance with him than I kind of need to know who he is."

I frowned. She had a point but if she knew what I was up to there was no way she would go with out some convincing. This was going to take longer than I had planned. I should have seen this coming! Bella being stubborn? I definitely should have automatically allotted time for that!

"And" she continued. "what if I don't like the guy?"

I scoffed. There was no chance of that!

"I get veto power!" She declared absolutely.

I crossed my arms over my chest. She was going to make this difficult!

"Fine Bella!" I snapped. "It's Edward. And don't you even tell me you don't like him because _everyone_ knows you are in love with him!"

She just stared at me with her spoon raised half way to her mouth.

"Everyone!" I reemphasized.

They really were too obvious. Even Emmett realized it! We actually had a fun little bet going as to when they were going to get together. Even Esme was taking part. She wasn't betting of course. Esme would never bet but she had her guesses. She thought they would end up together by the end of the month. Carlisle gave it two months. I gave it a week…maybe two. I would make sure of it! Emmett kept changing his bet. One day after Bella would leave to fix dinner for Charlie he would stand up in the middle of the room and declare, "Tomorrow is the day!" Other times he would play it safe and give them until prom. Jasper said he had the utmost confidence I could get anyone together in two weeks and Rosalie thought we were all being immature and refused to take part. But I would see her watch Edward and Bella as they talked over her fashion magazine. She was just as anxious as the rest of us!

"Edward already agreed to go so don't be difficult Bella!" I warned.

Edward actually had no idea what I was planning but he would. Eventually.

Bella set her spoon down and bit her lip. She seemed to be thinking it all through and I decided to cut in before she talked herself out of it.

"It's only a fake date to keep Mike away after all." I soothed her. "what's the worst that could happen?"

She groaned.

"Oh Alice. Don't say that! Now something bad is sure to happen!"

I smiled.

"Does that mean you will go with Edward?" I asked hopefully.

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope!"

She shook her head and I squealed and gave her a tight hug before I bounced off of my bar stool. I was on my way out of the room until I thought of something equally exciting.

"Do you know what this means Bella?" she looked over her shoulder while eating another bite of ice cream and shrugged.

"Shopping!" I sang.

---

It didn't take me long to find Edward. He was in the music room just like always. I didn't notice what he was playing. I was too preoccupied with thoughts of our upcoming shopping trip.

Last time we had had so much fun! Bella had been difficult and I had had to leave early because I wanted the love birds to have some time alone together but this time it would only be me and Bella and we could really get the full shopping experience! I was so excited! We would need dresses for the dance and shoes. Oh shoes! Of course we would need new purses to match the new dresses and maybe I would even be able to convince Bella to get a new jacket. And then there was jewelry…

"You are going to love me so much me dear cousin!" I announced as I entered the music room.

Edward jumped and turned the music he had been playing around so I couldn't read it. I was exceedingly curious for a moment and then I remembered we had more important matters to attend to. I plopped down into the big over stuff easy chair in the corner of the spacious room.

"I already love you Alice." Edward smirked.

I smiled sweetly at him but then he cringed as another thought accrued to him.

"What did you do this time?" he sighed.

Why did everyone act like that? Don't my plans always end up working out in the end?! You would think my family and closest friends would instill a little bit more trust in me!

I huffed.

"Maybe I won't tell you now _Edward_!" I sniffled.

He chuckled.

"But if you must know I got you a date with Bella."

His head shot up and his eyes widened.

"What?"

I smirked. Maybe he would be a little nicer next time I said I had an idea!

"Yep."

He looked horrified. What was wrong with this boy?! I tell him I got him a date with the love of his life, his obsession and he looks all apprehensive and then petrified?!

"You said you were going to allow _me_ to tell her Alice." He snarled.

I rolled my eyes. Edward could be so melodramatic!

"I didn't say one word about you being borderline stalker Edward!"

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"It's simply a fake date anyways." I continued.

Now he was back to looking confused.

I sighed.

"It's for Operation Set Mikey Straight." I explained. "Mike asked Bella to the dance this morning and"

"What?!" he interrupted me. "Why has he not gotten the hint yet? If he's paralyzed from the neck down he can't go to the dance at all!" (AN:IF THIS SOUNDS FAMILIAR IT'S BECAUSE BELLA SAYS IT ON PAGE165 OF TWILIGHT ABOUT TYLER WITH A FEW MODIFICATIONS. TEEHEE)

"Edward relax!" I demanded and he took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"She didn't even hear him asking her. She was distracted…"

I smiled at him.

"She was actually looking at a CD _someone_had slipped into her book."

He grinned and looked back to the piano keys.

"Anyway! The plan is for you to take Bella to the dance and then she won't have to worry about Mike. Or James. Or Eric. Or Tyler. Or Jacob."

He raised an eyebrow and I shrugged.

"Seems as if you have quite a lot of competition. Are you planning on making a move before I grow old and die?" I asked, somewhat exasperated.

Edward was such a good person and I was sick and tired of seeing him as the odd man out. He deserved someone like Bella and I was convinced Bella deserved Edward. It was so frustrating that the only reason they were not together and beginning their happily ever after already was because they were both scared.

I was just about to tell Edward all of this and more when I looked up and stopped mid rant. He looked so sad, so defeated. He looked like a burning man.

I sighed and kissed his cheek.

"She loves you." I assured him.

_**(AN: what did you think? Read and review please! Next chapter is Bella and Alice shopping plus BxE fluff. It's leading up to what you all want to see.;) Edward and Bella together at last! Not next chappie but soon. Very soon.)**_

_**-PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER-**_

"_**Well, we will need to discuss our "fake date." He continued. "Set ground rules and everything. Besides I had a feeling you would be in desperate need of a relaxing afternoon after round two of marathon shopping with Alice."**_

_**I cringed.**_

"_**Some sensitivity here Edward? The memories are all still so fresh!"**_

_**He chuckled.**_

"_**Where would we go?" I asked.**_

_**I was not going to question him wanting to spend time with me any longer. I was going to accept this as the wonderful miracle it was.**_

"_**We could always go to our meadow." He suggested.**_

_**I could not contain the monstrous smile that spread over my face when he said OUR meadow.**_

"_**Sounds great." I said and he smiled.**_


	24. Shopping again

_**DISCLAIMER: Enter witty disclaimer here. Yeah…I'm all out. I know! I know! I'll work on that.;)**_

_**AN: here's another wonderful day shopping with Alice. Lol. Poor Bella! This is another short chapter but it's the third one I have posted today. I'm sorry for the short chappies recently but I really just want to get to the next chapter. A lot of you have been waiting for the next chapter for a while… hint hint, wink wink. If you read it review it please. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers as usual you are all amazing.**_

_**(Chrisette Michele/Kate Voegele)**_

_**-BPOV-**_

I was shopping with Alice again. You would think I would have learned from last time but she had pouted. Besides that I needed a new dress for the dance. Actually I need a dress period. I didn't own a dress for a special occasion. I refused to notify Alice of this fact though. I can only imagine the fit she would throw. She would probably insist we buy multiples just in case I needed to go to another special occasion. I say we can cross that bridge when we come to it.

I was still in shock I was going to a dance. I wasn't going to go until Alice told me my "fake date" was going to be Edward. I still had to worry about the _dancing _part of the _dance _though.

I sighed. I couldn't walk across a flat surface without finding something to trip over. How was I going to _dance_? In front of people. In heels. With Edward Cullen. I felt butterflies in my stomach at the thought of being that close to Edward. I couldn't believe he had agreed to do this for me in the first place. I mean, I realized he would do anything for me because we were friends and well, that was the just the type of person he was. He was a very selfless person but this was above and beyond the call of friendship. Maybe he wanted to go to the dance with me? I squashed that thought as soon as it crossed my mind. It was impossible! That didn't stop the huge grin from forming on my face.

"What about this one?"

I shook my head and looked at the dress Alice was holding up. It was bright red and sleeveless and went to about mid thigh. It was beautiful but it wasn't me. It looked more like something Rosalie would wear.

"Maybe for Rosalie?' I asked.

Alice surveyed the dress before setting it back on the ever growing rejected pile.

"It's not eye catching enough for Rose but I see what you mean."

I sighed and rested me head on the back of the chair I was sitting on. Alice had agreed to let me sit there while she found dresses after five of the dresses I had picked out didn't meet her approval.

"Bella!" Alice called my attention again.

I looked up at the black dress she was holding. It was a halter type dress with thick straps. The bottom was slanted so that one side hit right above the knee and the fabric tapered down gracefully. It was perfect! _**(Dress picture is on my profile!)**_

"That's beautiful Alice."

She looked from the dress to me and smiled happily, her eyes lighting up.

"There is hope for you yet!" She sang.

I rolled my eyes.

"Now go over to the jewelry case over there." She pointed to a large glass case sitting in the middle of the small store.

"And pick out a necklace and earrings. I will go see if they have this in blue."

I sighed but decided to get up before she used force… or worse. Decided to pick them out herself. She would buy the most extravagant pieces she could find.

"Why blue?" I asked conversationally as I made my way over to the case.

She smiled slyly.

"A certain cousin of mine said he liked that color on you."

I blushed and bit my lip. Edward said that? Not likely. He hadn't even seen me in anything blue.

…Oh! I had worn that sweater Alice had gotten for me on our last shopping trip. It was blue. Come to think of it most of the sweaters Alice had bought for me that day where blue….

I sighed. Taking into account that I was so plain and he was so… Edward a blue dress wouldn't hurt.

I decided on simple sapphire studs. I didn't want to buy a necklace to go with it because I wanted to wear my locket. The silver would contrast beautifully with the blue of the dress but really I just didn't know if I could take it off. I was adjusting well to my new life and I liked it here, greatly due to the Cullen's and Alice but I didn't want to forget my brother. I didn't want to forget the past and I couldn't bring myself to regret it because it brought me to Edward. The only thing I found pain and regret in was that Zach wasn't here with me.

He would have gotten along with Emmett so well. I can only imagine the trouble they would have gotten in together. Mike would have had to sleep with one eye open. That is for sure!

I chuckled and Alice looked at me questioningly. I hadn't even realized she was standing there.

"I was just thinking about how much trouble Em and my brother would have gotten into." I explained.

She was curious. I could tell. But she didn't say anything. She just smiled, nodded and moved on. Everyone knew that my brother was gone and that it was a delicate subject with me. They knew that I had trouble with it and that when I had first moved here I was beyond desolate. I had never gone into details though. Edward was the only one I had ever felt the need to share my past with and I was positive he would never tell anyone. He knew I needed to deal with that on my own. What he didn't realize though was that when I had told him about my brother and what had happened and how I felt guilty because of it I had handed over a fraction of my pain. He shared my pain with me and by carrying that fraction he made it bearable again.

"So they have to special order the dress. It will be delivered on Friday!" Alice said happily.

I smiled at her exuberance.

"Now!" she proclaimed. "On to shoes!"

---

Edward chuckled as we made our way into the house and up the stairs toward Alice's gargantuan bedroom.

"Don't laugh or you're coming next time." I warned him.

He stopped laughing immediately but was still grinning as we let all of the shopping bags collapse onto Alice's king sized bed.

"Are you certain you bought enough?" smirked Edward.

I giggled.

"This is only Alice's stuff!"

His eyes widened and he looked to the shopaholic standing beside me incredulously, with eye brows raised in amusement.

"This is the biggest dance before prom!" Alice defended.

I wrinkled my nose in distaste.

"Prom." I groaned.

Alice rolled her eyes at me.

"Prom will be great Bella!" She chided me.

"I'm sure it will be." I replied calmly. "I'm not going."

Alice shrieked and Edward furrowed his eyebrows at me.

"You are not planning on attending the Prom?"

I was surprised when it was Edward and not Alice who spoke.

"No." I told him. "No, I do not."

I smirked. No matter how hard I tried I could never speak as properly as Edward did. He had the best etiquette I had ever witnessed. But with Esme as his mother I could see why.

Then again Emmett had spent his entire life in the constant presence of Esme and Carlisle as well and he wasn't proper. As I matter of fact he had laughed for a full five minutes yesterday at lunch when the ketchup bottle "farted."

Edward looked as if he were going to peruse the matter but then he only sighed and tugged a hand through his hair.

"So if all of these are Alice's purchases then where are yours?" he asked changing the subject and I smiled at him.

I held up the little jewelry box my earrings had come in. Edward looked from the little velvet box I held in the palm of my hand to the mountain of clothing lying on Alice's bed at busted out laughing.

Alice breathed in deeply and crossed her arms over her chest before exhaling.

"There's not that much of it!" She declared indignantly.

Edward laughed harder and I joined in. There was _so_ much!

Alice just stood there glaring at the both of us. After a few minutes we were calm and composed. Okay, Edward was calm and composed. I was biting my lip to hold back further giggles.

"Bella's dress will be delivered Friday." She informed him, answering the question that had started the laughing fit.

He nodded and smiled politely and Alice grinned.

"It's perfect!" She sang. "It's going to look amazing! You are going to look so beautiful Bella!"

I rolled my eyes and Edward scoffed.

"Bella always looks beautiful." he said defensively.

I almost choked on air. I looked at him in shock but he simply shot me my favorite crocked grin.

"Yes! Yes! Everyone knows Bella is gorgeous!" Alice said making Edward and I snap our heads in her direction.

She had a huge smirk and I was blushing profusely.

"Now you to need to get out of my room so I can organize these and take them home."

We both laughed and Alice stuck her tongue out at us.

"Neither of you fully realize what it takes to prepare for these things!" She scoffed.

"Now. I am serious! Go on."

Edward chuckled and opened Alice's bedroom door.

"After you of course."

He motioned me to exit first.

Once we were out in the hallway Edward chuckled and shook his head.

"I presume you had an interesting day."

I grinned.

"You could sat that."

"Would you like to go somewhere with me?" he asked.

I looked at him to see if he was joking. He didn't look like he was kidding.

"Are you serious?" I asked just to make sure.

He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair.

"Of course. The dance is in one week and logically we need to discuss our… date."

He seemed nervous, anxious somehow. I am guessing it's because he just had to admit we were going on a date out loud. The reality must be kicking in. I didn't want him to think too much about it and talk himself out of it. I mean he could take anyone he wanted to the dance. I had seen at least eight girls checking him out today at lunch alone.

"Fake date." I corrected grudgingly.

He looked down at the floor.

"Aw. Yes. Of course." he sighed and then he smirked and looked at me.

"Well, we will need to discuss our "fake date." He continued. "Set ground rules and everything. Besides I had a feeling you would be in desperate need of a relaxing afternoon after round two of marathon shopping with Alice."

I cringed.

"Some sensitivity here Edward? The memories are all still so fresh!"

He chuckled.

"Where would we go?" I asked.

I was not going to question him wanting to spend time with me any longer. I was going to accept this as the wonderful miracle it was.

"We could always go to our meadow." He suggested.

I could not contain the monstrous smile that spread over my face when he said OUR meadow.

"Sounds great." I said and he smiled.

_**(AN: there it be. Read and review and I will put the next chapter up very soon! Any guesses as to who will break first and say they love the other? Where? How? Thanks guys!)**_

_**-PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER-**_

"_**So you play the piano?" I asked running my fingertips gently over the top of the grand piano sitting in the middle of the spacious room. He nodded but didn't say anything more. I was guessing his music was very personal to him and I was honored to be one of the people that he let in.**_

"_**Very impressive." I commented and he rolled his eyes.**_

"_**Would you like me to play something for you?" he asked and a little nervousness snuck into his voice at the end.**_

_**I nodded enthusiastically.**_

"_**I would love that!"he chuckled and walked over to the piano, patting the bench next to him.**_

_**I eagerly sat down beside him. I was excited to discover this secret widow into Edward Cullen's soul.**_


	25. Music and Lyrics

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Nada. zip. Zilch.**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I want to give a shout out to BellaLovesJacob for adding me to their community. Thanks so much!! And also thanks to the wonderful TwilighterluvsEdward who left an amazingly wonderful comment on my one shot. You're both awesome as are all my reviewers!**_

_**This is the chapter everyone has been waiting for. I don't want to waste anymore time because I'm sure half of you have already skipped to the part you're looking for. Lol. Read and review.**_

_**(Weezer/all time low/ Alicia Keys)**_

_**-BPOV-**_

I picked at a blade of grass and rolled onto my stomach. Edward was lying beside me with his eyes closed. He looked so serene, so peaceful. The shadows were playing across his face and every now and then he would sigh happily. I had never seen Edward so at ease. A smile touched my lips and I sighed as well.

Edward opened one eye and looked at me. I blushed at being caught staring at him.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

He frowned and rolled onto his side, propping himself up on one elbow.

"That is highly frustrating Bella. Please do not feel that you need to edit your thoughts around me."

I pouted.

"I was just thinking that I had never seen you so relaxed before. You look happy." I explained and blushed a little deeper.

He beamed and sighed blissfully again. He rolled onto his back and closed his eyes once more.

"I am happy." he whispered and I smiled.

I was glad Edward could be so at ease with me and that he enjoyed spending time with me.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked curiously.

He turned his head to me without sitting up and opened his eyes.

"Our date." He said simply.

My stomach flipped.

"Our fake date." He corrected himself.

I couldn't breath suddenly. He was thinking about me?

"What about it?" I asked, trying to sound casual even as my heart was beating erratically in my chest.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

"What is the plan?" he asked.

"I don't know." I admitted.

He chuckled.

"Another project administered by Alice I see."

I laughed.

"She's quite the force to be reckon with." "Alice is Alice." he agreed.

Suddenly he sat up and frowned.

"This is about you though Bella. What would _you _like the plan to be?"

I blinked. I hadn't really thought about it. I didn't even realize I had a choice. I thought Alice would just run with it and tell me what we were doing when she had decided.

"I don't know." I said slowly, still thinking. "I guess I just want to have fun and not be harassed by Mike." I admitted.

He wrinkled his nose in distaste when I mentioned Mike.

"Oh! And not to fall on my face when I'm forced to dance!"

He chuckled at my sudden outburst and I blushed.

"_Forced_ to dance?" he asked, humor coloring his tone.

"Well, I don't want to dance but I'm guessing you're not going to let me get away with that."

I looked to him with my head tilted in question. He smiled and his eyes crinkled at the corners. I felt my breath catch because of his beauty. I had a hard time believing Edward was even human sometimes.

"You are correct in that assumption." he clarified.

I sighed.

"You are not going to trip Bella." he assured me.

"You haven't seen me in gym." I scoffed.

He chuckled.

"Are you referring to the fact that you can not walk across a flat surface without finding something to trip over?"

I blushed and nodded sadly. I had come to terms with my lack of grace long ago.

"You will not trip." He repeated and he seemed very sure of himself.

"How can you be sure?" I asked, almost defiantly.

He stood up and offered me a hand to help me stand. I pulled my eyebrows together in confusion as I sat up and took his hand.

He grinned mischievously before grabbing me around the waist and pulling me close. He moved my hands so that they were around his neck and he spun us around.

A burst of laughter shot out of me due to the surprise and then he dipped me. I stopped laughing immediately as he kept me with my head almost touching the ground and my leg flung haphazardly around his waist.

"It's all in the leading." he responded with an evil glint in his eye as he gracefully righted us both.

I stood frozen and he chuckled.

"Trust me?" he whispered and I nodded numbly.

He began spinning us in graceful circles once again.

"I would hate to frighten you Ms. Swan." he whispered with his lips at my ear. "But you are dancing."

I shivered like I had when he whispered my name when he thought I was sleeping but then my eyes flew open wide. I was dancing!

"I guess I am." I said, slightly smug.

He chuckled and stopped spinning us. He kissed my forehead and released me before taking one of my hands in both of his and bowing in front of me.

"Thank you for the dance." He said and I giggled.

"You are quite welcome my dear sir." I mocked.

The rest of the day past without consequence. We just sat there enjoying the sun that our meadow provided us. Edward laid with his eyes closed and I sat watching the butterflies float past until one of us would have a random thought and then we would turn to tell the other what we were thinking. But for the most part we simply sat in the quiet enjoying the peaceful comfort of being together.

Pretty soon though the sun was fading and I reluctantly pointed this out to Edward. It was like a whole other world out here with just me and Edward in a place that no one else knew was here.

He must have seen the physical pain it was causing me to leave because he smiled a timid smile.

"would you like to eat dinner with me and my family?" he asked.

"That would be great! Thank you Edward."

He grinned his lopsided grin.

"It is no problem in the least Bella." he assured me and I felt my cheeks warm.

"Perhaps you should call Charlie and tell him where you are though." He suggested.

I already had my cell phone out but I didn't have a signal.

"Why?" I asked playfully.

He got onto his hands and knees so that he was eye level and only a couple of inches away from my face. His breath blew across my face, momentarily stunning me.

"So I'll have some reason to bring you back." He growled playfully and then winked.

I sat there stunned for a moment. I wasn't sure if my mouth was hanging open or not.

"Bella?" he asked, sounding worried, effectively breaking me out of my daze.

"Yeah?" I breathed.

I looked up to see he was standing, offering me his hand. I shook my head to clear it and grabbed his hand.

---

Charlie said it was fine if I ate with the Cullen's but I could tell he was apprehensive. I was spending most of my time at Edward's house recently. I felt bad about neglecting him. I would have to make something good for dinner tomorrow to make up for it.

Esme and Carlisle said it was fine if I stayed. Esme had been sneaking glances at me ever since I sat down in her kitchen as a matter of fact. every time I would say anything to Edward or he would say anything to me she would glance over with a small smile.

"Is my mother assaulting you with her sideways glances?" Edward whispered and I giggled.

Had my attempt to avoid eye contact been that obvious?

"Are you sure if it's alright that I'm here?" I asked.

Maybe she was staring because she was upset I was intruding… but she was smiling these "I know something you don't know" smiles. I didn't know what to make of it.

Edward scoffed.

"Bella I keep telling you; it is no problem. And my mother loves you."

I glanced skeptically at Esme.

"Mom." Edward called and my head shot back to him.

He wasn't going to confront her was he? I tried to send him signals through my thoughts that I would never speak to him again if he did but I didn't even believe that.

"Bella and I are going to go visit the music room I believe."

Esme smiled radiantly and nodded.

"That sounds wonderful dear." she said in her serene sing song voice.

Edward rolled his eyes and shot her a look before grabbing my hand and leading me to the music room.

"I'm sorry about that." he laughed.

I giggled.

"It's alright. What was that about?"

He ran his free hand through his hair and looked to the floor, a slight blush playing at his cheeks.

"I don't know." he said.

I looked at him skeptically. Since when did Edward blush??

"So this is the music room." He announced, throwing the door open grandly.

I knew this was his way of trying to distract me but I didn't mind. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable and I was eager to see the music room. This was something new to learn about Edward. I had been over here with Alice several times since movie night a couple of weeks ago and each time Edward would disappear at least once sometime during the night and it was always to the mysterious music room.

"So you play the piano?" I asked running my fingertips gently over the top of the grand piano sitting in the middle of the spacious room. He nodded but didn't say anything more. I was guessing his music was very personal to him and I was honored to be one of the people that he let in.

"Very impressive." I commented and he rolled his eyes.

"Would you like me to play something for you?" he asked and a little nervousness snuck into his voice at the end.

I nodded enthusiastically.

"I would love that!"he chuckled and walked over to the piano, patting the bench next to him.

I eagerly sat down beside him. I was excited to discover this secret widow into Edward Cullen's soul.

**-EPOV-(**_**I was listening to Bella's lullaby when I wrote the rest of this chapter actually. Just in case anyone wanted to know…)**_

I had been determined to play her song for her when I sat down at the piano bench, the one I had written the night she had told me about Zach. But my certainty wavered as I realized the absoluteness of the situation. Everything depended on this one moment. Once I opened my mouth to sing her lyrics she would have no doubt that I loved her with absolute devotion. All I would be able to do after the completion of that one song would be to sit and wait for my angel, my love's reaction.

I knew I would be disappointed because there was no possibility of Bella loving me as deeply as I loved her so I put my fingers to the keys to play another song. A song that she had inspired, and held as much meaning, at least to me as any of the others but it would not be excepted to alter my fate. I played Bella's lullaby.

**-BPOV-**

He played the first song with supreme grace and perfected concentration. The melody he played was the most gorgeous sound I had ever heard. It was upbeat and soft, romantic even but there were undertones that hinted at more complex feelings and emotions. By the time it was finished I could feel tears forming in my eyes simply because of the shear beauty of it.

He played the last note and then there was silence. He sat equally quiet and he seemed nervous for some reason. Before I could get myself together long enough to assure him that it was perfect and moving he surprised me by beginning another song.

I was surprised further when he opened his mouth to sing while he played. He looked unsure of himself at first but as he sang his voice grew strong and sure and all of the questions left his face.

_I cannot sleep_

_Just lie here _

_With thoughts of you_

_You know they are_

_Always here_

_Always here_

_I fought with everything I am_

_But I can see_

_I can see now_

_I should have listened to Em_

_Never bet against Alice_

_I was fighting fate_

_Because I was always meant_

_To be in love with you_

_Be in love with you_

I sat frozen on the piano bench, sitting beside Edward Cullen as he sang me a love song. I just kept repeating it to myself. I still couldn't convince myself that it was true. I remember that first day that I met Edward. I remember wondering if I was dreaming. I kept thinking that if I were dreaming I was going to be very upset when I awoke. If I were dreaming now, which seemed highly plausible I would be far past upset. I was going to be shattered, dejected, and completely and irrevocably inconsolable.

Edward was sitting there in silence watching my expression intently. I took in a deep breath, as I had forgotten to breath once again.

"Did you have inspiration for that song?" I asked and my voice came out almost inaudible and very shaky.

He ran a hand through his hair, took a deep breath as if he were preparing to take a dive into freezing water, and looked down at the piano keys.

"You." He whispered.

**(AN: Aww. Cliffy! Sorry. I have another five chapters written actually but my time on the computer is over so review! Review! Review! And I'll put the next chapter up very soon! So I'm curious. Did anyone remember the song I mentioned in chapter17? Did anyone think that was going to be such a huge part in the plot? Hmmm…. Anyways I have to go but I love you all and please review if you want me to update. P.S. counting this chapter the entire story 102 pages! Yay!!)**

_**-PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER-**_

"_**DID EDWARD PLAY SOMETHING FOR YOU BELLA?" ASKED ESME COMVERSATIONALY.**_

_**I BLUSHED A LITTLE DEEPER AND ALICE SHOT ME A LOOK. ESME WAS SMILING SWEETLY AT ME.**_

"_**TWO SONGS ACTUALLY." I SAID.**_


	26. Reaction

_**DISCLAIMER: I own Edward's song from the last chapter. I'm calling it **__**Giving Up**__** at this point in time. What do you think? Still own nothing else though. *Sigh.* Everything else belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: *Hides behind chair.* Please don't kill me! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a little while. You would not believe… well life happened. Ugh! Anyways, I have the computer for the rest of the night so I will update as many chapters as I can.**_

_**-BPOV-**_

"Bella!"

I groaned.

"Bella!"

I opened my eyes and immediately wished I could close them again. Edward was kneeling beside me with his face creased with distress.

"Are you alright Bella?" he asked with worry seeping out of his voice.

I bit my lip and swallowed around the lump in my throat. I had passed out?! Are you kidding me?! A Greek God with the personality to match had just declared his love for me, in a perfectly romantic breathtakingly sweet way I might add. And how do I react? I keel over! Yeah. That sounds like me.

"I am so sorry Bella." Edward declared as he helped me sit up from where I had fallen off of the piano bench. "I should not have done that. We are friends and I understand that. I am more than willing to remain your friend if that is what you need. I did not intend to overwhelm you with all of this."

He sighed, seeming completely helpless and I looked at him in amazed confusion. He thinks he did something wrong? Now I know I'm dreaming.

"fainting." I said. "ruining the moment."

He looked down at me with his brows still creased with worry. I reached my hand out to one of his eyebrows as if I could smooth his concern by smoothing his expression.

"That's just something I do. It really is a pain sometimes. And it hits at the most incontinent times."

I smiled and bit my lip trying to keep the blush from my face, to no avail.

"Like when the love of my life is telling me he loves me for instance."

I held my breath like if I didn't breath I would get the reaction I desired. I know he had just proclaimed his love for me but I was still nervous about getting that out in the open.

He gently took hold of the hand that was resting on his brow and beamed.

"Love of you life?" he asked smugly.

I didn't even attempt to hide my blush now. I knew my face was crimson.

"Would you like a round of applause?" I asked, slightly irritated.

He smirked.

"No. it's just not something I was expecting. I had never dreamed of feeling this way about someone and now that I do, to find she has feelings for me to is a pleasant surprise."

He kissed the hand he held now and leaned over so he was only a few inches from my face. I stopped breathing and my heart was beating so loud I was positive he could hear it.

"Do not be embarrassed." he whispered.

I drew in a shaky breath and he hesitated only a second before touching his lips to mine.

"I love you too." he whispered, his lips still resting against my own.

I moved a little closer and twined my fingers through his tussled bronze hair. His arms wrapped a little more securely around my waist.

"Dinner is ready!"

We both jumped and I slipped off of the piano bench and landed with a thump onto my butt beside the bench. Edward looked at the door but it remand closed. Esme had been calling from the kitchen.

Then he looked back to me. I could tell he was trying desperately to hold in his laughter. A small smile graced his face and he bit his bottom lip to hold in his chuckle as I sat on the floor dazed and confused. Again.

I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. Leave it to me to ruin the moment. Twice. A chuckle finally escaped from Edward and I glared at him. He grinned and helped me up.

"Do not be angry with me." He murmured into my ear. "Your facial expression was just so humorous!"

I narrowed my eyes at him and he gave me a chaste kiss. I tried to deepen and wrapped my arms around his neck automatically but he pulled away and rested his forehead on mine.

"I love you." He sighed and my stomach flipped.

I wasn't sure if I would ever get used to the idea that he was mine. That he loved me. I knew there was no way he loved me as deeply as I loved him but I was simply happy he loved me at all.

He entwined our fingers together and started to open the door to the music room but then he turned to me, a slight frown playing on his features.

"Everyone is out there…" he began.

I didn't need him to finish. I knew what he meant.

"let's tell them later." I finished for him.

I didn't want to hide our relationship or anything. I was ecstatic. Beyond euphoric but Alice was out there. She was going to loose her mind over this and I didn't want that type of mayhem bursting forth at the family dinner…in front of Edward's parents and Emmett. Oh no. Emmett! I just wanted time to be together and relish in the finality of the happiness before we were bombarded with the I told you so continua.

"As you wish." He sighed.

He seemed marginally disappointed as he opened the door.

"I just want to be with you." I reassured him. "Without having to worry about Alice and Emmett."

He grinned and raised my hand to his lips, brushing my knuckles with a sweet kiss.

"I know." He said and then he winked, dropping my hand and motioned for me to walk ahead.

When we got to the dinning room everyone was already seated around the big oak table. Edward pulled out my chair for me between Alice and Esme. I wasn't surprised in the least to see Alice at dinner. I don't know why she doesn't simply move in already. She was here almost constantly. Everyone was really. Rosalie was here consistently because of Emmett and Jasper was here only a little less because this was where Alice could always be found.

I too had been spending most of my time here as well as a matter of fact. I remember thinking that I would never be comfortable in the Cullen's mansion but I was strangely at ease. There was an air of calm that permeated the surface of everything here. (AN: Especially when Jasper was there perhaps? Lol)

As Edward pushed my chair in he managed to inconspicuously brush his thumb over the pulse point in my neck and I blushed bright red.

Edward went around the table and took his seat between Carlisle and Emmett.

"Did Edward play something for you Bella?" asked Esme conversationally.

I blushed a little deeper and Alice shot me a look. Esme was smiling sweetly at me.

"Two songs actually." I said.

I tried to make it sound as casual as Esme had but it ended up choked as I remembered the sweet lyrics and romantic melodies.

"That is so sweet." Esme sighed.

She smiled at her son before she looked back at me, a mischievous twinkle present in her eyes now.

"Did you enjoy them?" she asked. "Edward has some real talent for music."

My eyes slid to Edward before I could stop them.

"I loved them." I said and Edward chuckled as he looked down at his plate.

"Why does she get to hear your music Eddie?" demanded Emmett, humor coloring his boisterous tone.

I looked over to see him grinning like a buffoon.

"He usually only plays for family." He explained and a smile tugged at the corner of my lips.

Emmett clapped a hand onto Edward's shoulder and Edward glowered.

"Isn't that right Eddie?" he chuckled.

"I have asked you not to use that inane nickname Emmett." commented Edward calmly.

"You never answered my question _Eddie_."

Edward rolled his eyes and casually picked up his fork.

"I wanted to play something for her so I played for her." He cleared his throat and looked at his brother.

"Is there a problem with that Emmy?"

Emmett narrowed his eyes at Edward and Alice giggled.

"I want a nickname!" She chirped.

Carlisle watched his children and niece bicker from the sidelines with an amused expression lighting his features. He finally managed to clear away the telltale amusement from his face, leaving only a calm indifferent expression and cleared his throat.

"That is quite enough children."

He looked to me with an apologetic smile.

"There is a guest present."

I smiled timidly and Esme patted my hand so as to share in her husbands apologies.

"Bells isn't a guest!" Scoffed Emmett.

All heads turned to Emmett and he rolled his eyes.

"She's practically family. She needs to get used to us!"

Alice giggled and Edward shot her a menacing look in warning. I looked between the two of them, unable to hide my curiosity.

"Oh she will be!" Sang Alice. "Give them time."

I blushed and Edward groaned. Esme shared in Alice's knowing giggling only intensifying my blush.

Carlisle furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at Alice's cryptic remark but withheld further comment and Emmett's booming laughter almost drowned out all of the other reactions.

"You think so?" he asked Alice through his laughter.

"oh most definitely." Chirped Alice decisively.

He nudged Edward with his elbow.

"Is that so?'

Edward shot his family a disapproving look and got up from the table.

"I believe Bella needs to be getting home." He commented calmly and Emmett chuckled again.

I was trying not to laugh myself. I had never seen Edward look so flustered before. I got up from the table as Edward came around and he led me hurriedly out of the room with his hand on the small of my back.

I laughed as he closed the front door behind us.

"I don't get to stay for dinner now?" I asked innocently with a small pout.

Edward sighed.

"I apologize for the behavior of my family. I had a feeling Alice would not be able to keep her thoughts to herself."

I mulled that over for a second. It wasn't difficult to know what Alice meant by her cryptic remarks. She thought I was going to become a permanent fixture to their family circle. How did I even feel about that? I had no idea. I loved Edward. I knew that I would never want to be with anyone else as long as I lived. I know it sounds strange but sometimes you just knew and timelines didn't matter. Spending the rest of eternity sounded okay to me. More than okay actually! But getting_married_? I would have to think about that one. But then I realized we haven't even gone on one date yet and I was pondering marriage. What was wrong with me!

I grabbed Edward's hand as soon as I had made sure there was no one watching us from a nearby window. I wouldn't put it past a certain conspiratorial cousin of his. It was almost out of habit as I weaved our fingers together. It was strange how quickly a habit could be formed.

Edward grinned and squeezed my hand as he opened the passenger door of the Volvo for me. I didn't miss the quick glance he took towards the big picture window facing us however even if it was almost unnoticeable.

"They're not watching." I commented idly and Edward chuckled.

"You always notice too much."

I shrugged and he kissed my forehead before closing the door and walking quickly to the drivers side.

"We need to tell them soon or it will be bad when we decide to." he said, glancing at me as he turned to key.

The engine purred to life and Clair de Lune came playing softly through the speakers. I smiled to myself as I remembered the first time I had ridden in the Volvo. I nudged the volume up a little higher and reached out to take hold of his hand. They rested together on the console between the seats all the way back to Charlie's.

"I know." I sighed.

I wish we could simply stay in this one moment forever; where everything finally made sense and t was just Edward and I and we didn't need to worry about anything or anyone else. We were in love and that was the end of the story. But I knew that the story only ended with falling in love in fairy tales and really bad novels. I had a feeling this was only the beginning.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please review if you read it. That is the deal. I would have around 11thusand reviews if everyone that read it would review. *Sighs* anyways I am perpetually thankful to the people that do review. I love you guys! I will get at least one more chapter up tonight so check back soon.**_

_**-PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER-**_

_**Mike was waiting outside of the English lit. room just as I had guessed he would. He took one lingering look at mine and Edward's hands and grimaced.**_

_**I thought Edward was going to say something to Mike but he surprised me by completely ignoring him. He handed me my books without even glancing at Mike. He smiled at me sweetly.**_

"_**Have a wonderful first hour." He said.**_

_**Then he pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and kissed me with a little more enthusiasm then I had been expecting. I wasted no time in tangling my fingers in his hair and pulling him closer to me.**_

_**He chuckled and I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks as I remembered where we were.**_

_**He pulled back an inch or so, so that he could look at me and brushed his thumb against my fiery cheek. It only intensified my blush as I saw the look in his eyes.**_

"_**I will meet you here after class." he whispered and then he raised his voice back to normal octave and stood up to his full height.**_

"_**If anyone bothers you please tell me."**_


	27. Fake Date?

_**DISCLAIMER: I own Edward's song, Operation set Mikey Straight, Zach, and a copy of Twilight. Everything else belongs to the uber talented Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I got a burst of inspiration for another story… of course revolving around Bella and Edward driving home from taking my friend home earlier but I don't want to start it before this one is done. But I was excited about it so I thought I'd let you guys know there will be another one in the works soon. Would any of you read it?**_

_**(the who/ Jack Johnson)**_

_**-BPOV-**_

There was a shiny silver Volvo sitting in my driveway when I opened the front door. Charlie had been gone for about twenty minutes already and I had thought I was going to have to walk. I smiled happily as I saw Edward leaning against the Volvo with his arms folded over his chest as he waited for me. He grinned widely as he saw me and I had to fight against my normal instinct to run to him and throw my arms around his neck. Instead I calmly walked towards him and smiled shyly.

"Good morning." he said in his velvety voice.

I smiled.

"Good morning."

"Did you forget you agreed to ride with me every morning now?" he asked, seeming slightly amused at my reaction to finding him in my driveway.

I pouted.

"No." I defended myself but I was a terrible liar.

Edward chuckled.

"Well. Would you like to ride with me?" he asked, politely ignoring my obvious lie.

I placed a sweet kiss on his cheek, proud of my self control.

"I would love to."

I began to walk to the passenger side but Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, turning me to face him. He placed a hand on either side of my face and kissed me gently on the lips.

"I love you."

His breath wafted across my face and I regretfully forgot to breath for a moment as the sweet smell stunned me.

"I love you too." I squeaked.

He chuckled and reached behind me without breaking eye contact to open the passenger side door.

He released me and began to walk to the driver's side. I just watched him walk around the front of the car.

"Bella?" he broke me out of my daze.

I took a deep breath, only now realizing I had stopped and got into the car, still in a stupor. He grinned, looking slightly smug. Stupid man keeps dazzling me!

"I don't think I will ever get tired of saying that." he commented idly as he reversed out of my driveway.

I looked over him quizzically and he grabbed my hand so both of our hands were resting on the consol between the seats just like last night.

"Telling you that I love you." He explained.

I blushed. I don't know why but I blushed.

"I had to hold it in for quite a long time." he continued.

I raised an eyebrow.

"How long?" I asked curiously.

"Hmmm…" he picked up our connected hands and kissed the top of my hand seemingly without thinking about it.

"Since the night you told me about your brother?"

I tore my eyes away from my hand at his lips, where I had been previously unintentionally transfixed.

"You're kidding!"

He chuckled and his breath tickled the palm of my hand.

"Truly I am not." he admitted and gently set our hands to rest back on the center consol.

"I realized that I would do anything to make you happy again because somehow our pain was connected. I could not imagine being happy if you were not."

I felt tears well up in my eyes and I looked down at my lap. I knew how much that night meant to me because that was the night that I truly began to heal but I had no idea it had made such an impact on Edward.

Edward wiped a tear from my cheek and I looked at him through bleary eyes. I hadn't realized I had let the tears fall.

"What's wrong Love?" he asked, concern overflowing from every word he uttered.

I let out a shaky breath and made the mistake of looking into his majestic green eyes which caused me to blurt out the truth without thinking. Something that had become routine with Edward.

"Why would you want to be with me?" I asked. "I am absolutely ordinary- well except for being so clumsy that I'm almost disabled. And look at you."

I waved my hand toward him and all his bewildering perfection.

He frowned and put a hand on either side of my face as he forced me to look at him. I hadn't even realized we had arrived at the school.

"You don't see yourself very clearly." he stated plainly. "But you didn't see how every human male reacted to you on your first day here."

I blinked, astonished.

"Trust me just this once- you are the opposite of ordinary."

My embarrassment was much stronger than my pleasure at the look that came into his eyes when he said this and I quickly looked away. (AN: Yes, I pretty much quoted the conversation that Edward and Bella had on page210 of Twilight with a few minor adaptations.)

"Newton for instance." he spat irritably.

I followed his glare across the parking lot to where Mike was standing, staring at us deliberately.

I grimaced.

"He isn't the smartest boy I've ever met." I commented.

Edward scoffed.

"And the line of admirers begins again."

I blushed, causing him to chuckle.

"Not that I can blame them of course."

I rolled my eyes and glanced nervously back out the window. Being harassed by Mike, or anyone else for that matter, seemed even more detestable now that I had Edward.

"Perhaps we could begin 'Operation Fake Date' early."

I looked over to Edward and he smiled reassuringly. I nodded in unquestionable agreement. He got out of the Volvo and opened the door for me just like he always did. He wrapped his arm around my waist as soon as I was out of the car and we walked through the crowd like that.

"Everyone is staring." I whispered.

He looked around the crowd and then leaned into my side so as to whisper into my ear.

"That guy isn't." he stated humorlessly as he pointed to some distant point across the parking lot.

He smirked at me.

"Oh. He just looked." (AN: One of my favorite parts of the movie! Couldn't help myself! Plus who else thinks Robert Pattinson is beyond sexy in that scene? *Sighs* yeah…)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I knew it!" Alice shrieked excitedly as she sprinted to my locker where Edward was waiting patiently for me to gather my books. He had his hand protectively on the small of my back as I closed the locker door. I smiled a telltale smile and I sighed, about to confess when Edward looked to Alice. She was now bouncing up and down in front of us.

"It is part of the 'fake date.'" he told her.

Alice visibly deflated. I shot him a questioning look but he kept his unwavering gaze on Alice.

"It will be more believable if everyone sees us together before hand." He explained rationally.

Alice slumped.

"oh." she sighed. She completely bought it.

Even though I knew this wasn't the truth, that he wasn't only pretending to like me I still felt a pang in my chest. It felt like he was ashamed of me and it took everything I had to convince myself that the last two days had actually happened. I was the one who had asked him to keep this a secret but that didn't seem like a good idea any more. I wanted everyone to know that I loved Edward and that he loved me.

"I believe I should walk Bella to her first class today Alice." Edward said politely.

"Is that okay with you?"

Alice shrugged indifferently and absently chewed on her bottom lip, staring blankly at nothing in particular, deep in thought.

"Sure sure." she mumbled.

Edward took my books in one hand and held his free hand out to me, giving me the choice. I took his hand without hesitation.

"I'll see you at lunch Alice." I said shyly. I felt horrible for lying to her.

She seemed to snap out of some far away place when I spoke and she was back to the peppy, energetic Alice I knew.

"Bye Bella!" She chirped, giving me a peck on the cheek.

She smiled knowingly and bounced on her tiptoes to give Edward a kiss on the cheek too.

"Bye Edward!" she chimed.

"Sooner or later…" she warned ominously in a low tone only meant for Edward to hear. I smiled a little to myself. Only if she knew!

Edward watched Alice spring off down the hallway, shaking his head before turning to me.

"Shall we?" he asked.

I smiled and squeezed his fingers.

"Of course."

---

Mike was waiting outside of the English lit. room just as I had guessed he would. He took one lingering look at mine and Edward's hands and grimaced.

I thought Edward was going to say something to Mike but he surprised me by completely ignoring him. He handed me my books without even glancing at Mike. He smiled at me sweetly.

"Have a wonderful first hour." He said.

Then he pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and kissed me with a little more enthusiasm then I had been expecting. I wasted no time in tangling my fingers in his hair and pulling him closer to me.

He chuckled and I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks as I remembered where we were.

He pulled back an inch or so, so that he could look at me and brushed his thumb against my fiery cheek. It only intensified my blush as I saw the look in his eyes.

"I will meet you here after class." he whispered and then he raised his voice back to normal octave and stood up to his full height.

"If anyone bothers you please tell me."

He finally turned his penetrating glare to Mike who was standing in the doorway to our classroom gaping. I almost chuckled.

"I will." I assured him. He gave me one more sweet kiss before walking away.

----

_**-EPOV-**_

Bella and I had been getting curious stares all morning. Most of the male population were shooting daggers at me and some of the girls were staring at my angel with jealousy. I pulled her a little closer as we passed Lauren. She was one of the most treacherous vultures. I did not believe she was as bad as Jessica Stanley but she was her minion at the very least. I did not want my Bella within ten feet of their malicious ways.

When we arrived at our usual table no one seemed surprised to see Bella and I holding hands. Alice must have explained the situation; or at least the falsehood I had told her. I felt horrible about lying to them but this was what Bella wanted.

I sighed as I pulled a chair out for Bella before retreating to the lunch line to buy some food for the two of us. Bella had been attempting to convince me not to get her anything but that was only because she didn't understand clearly how much I enjoyed doing things for her.

"Hi Edward!" I cringed as I was assaulted by a nasally voice. There was no need for me to turn around to find out who was speaking to me. So I didn't.

"Hello Jessica." I said, remaining with my back to her. I cursed silently to myself. I hadn't even seen her get into the line behind me. Obviously Jessica took my acknowledgment as encouragement as she stepped out of the line to stand beside me. I kept my trained gaze on the tray I pushed along with one finger. I did not want to make the mistake of acknowledgment again.

She grabbed onto my forearm.

"That's like a lot of food!" She exclaimed. I looked at her hand with a scowl. I wanted to hurry through this line with little distraction so I could be with Bella again.

I looked back to the tray which had for some reason gained her frivolous attention. It was piled high with food. Since I didn't know what Bella was in the mood for today I had gotten a small portion of everything.

"It's for Bella as well." I explained politely while inconspicuously taking my arm back.

"You're getting Bella's lunch too?" she asked with a mixture of jealousy and disgust. "That's nice of you. I guess."

I rolled my eyes.

"I enjoy doing things for Bella Jessica." I explained patiently.

Jessica glowered at her feet.

"Yeah… so about that. Are you two together now or what?"

"I love her." I responded automatically. Jessica gawked and I couldn't contain the smile that always followed shortly after talking of Bella. I really didn't think I would ever get used to saying I loved her out loud. I wasn't sure if I wanted to get used to it.

"Have a nice day." I told her respectively as I paid for mine and Bella's lunch and walked back to our table.

"Pretending to date Bells can't even save you from Stanly huh?" asked Emmett with a hint of repugnance. Bella was staring intently at the table top.

"I believe she will get the hint eventually." I said and reassuringly squeezed Bella's hand under the table. She looked up and smiled halfheartedly.

"She and Mike would be perfect for each other!" Chimed Alice. We all laughed.

"I do not believe the world is prepared for that united force." I remarked and Alice shrugged.

I looked back to Bella anxiously. I didn't want her to be upset but if she felt anything like I did when I saw her with Newton or James I needed to reassure her.

"You really should have seen the look on Jessica's face when I told her I was in love with Bella." I commented conversationally. Emmett laughed boisterously.

"You sure are taking this 'fake date' thing seriously!"

Alice smirked and I shrugged. I would not say anything about the reality of the situation until Bella was ready but I hopped she would want to tell them soon. I was not accustomed to keeping secrets from my family. Besides that I didn't want to keep this a secret at all. I wanted everyone to know that Bella was mine and I hers.

_**-BPOV-**_

We had to tell everyone soon! It was killing me that my friends, the people I had come to care about the most since I had moved here, all thought this was a joke.

"What are you thinking about Love?" I looked at Edward to see he was staring at me with unfiltered curiosity. We were sitting in the kitchen of his house where I had been ever since school had gotten out.

I sighed.

"We need to tell them Edward." he didn't need me to elaborate. He nodded and a gleam of happiness and excitement light his features.

"Are you certain that is what you wish to do?" he asked. I nodded without hesitation. Keeping this a secret had seemed like a good idea at the time but it wasn't worth keeping everyone in the dark. Besides I felt uneasy to keep such a huge and important part of my life hidden.

"I'm sure."

A smile tugged at his lips and he kissed my forehead.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me." He whispered. I smiled in response. I could see what he meant about our emotions being connected somehow. Knowing I was making Edward happy made me happier than I had been for a very long time.

"Everyone will be here for movie night." He commented. "We could tell them then if you would like." I smiled and nodded my head in agreement.

"What would you like to do in the meantime?"

I sighed. Simply being together was good enough for me. I thought for a moment.

"Can you play something for me?" I asked. He smiled and got up from the table.

"Of course." He grabbed hold of my hand and we walked leisurely to the music room together.

"Would you like me to play your lullaby?" he asked and I smiled happily at the thought.

"I would love that!" I answered honestly. He grinned and I sat beside him on the piano bench. It was almost like a replay of last night but the melody he played wasn't the one I had been expecting. It was the first song he had played last night and not the one he had written when he realized he loved me.

"What's this?" I asked quietly.

"Your lullaby." He answered with a peaceful smile playing on his lips, never taking his eyes off of the piano keys.

"You wrote this one for me _too_?" I asked in shock.

"Of course." He answered smoothly. He glanced over with a heartwarming smile and all of the love and adoration in the world shinning through his eyes before turning his attention back to the music. My stomach flipped and my heart rate sped.

"How many songs do I have exactly?" I finally asked curiously. He chuckled.

"Only these two. I can write more if you would like."

"No!" I said a little louder than I had intended. Edward stopped playing and looked to me with his head tilted in question and his eyebrows pulled together.

"I didn't mean I wanted _more_." I explained quickly.

I didn't mean to sound ungrateful. I had only been curious.

"I love the songs you have written already." Edward shook his head and kissed me lightly on the forehead.

"It would be my pleasure but if this is what you wish I won't write any more." I smiled.

"Thank you. They really are beautiful by the way. I can't believe how amazing they are."

Edward played the ending and just like last time I was left in awe as to its sheer beauty.

"What would you like to do now?"

I sighed. As much as I hated to end this moment I had a lot of homework that needed my attention. If I was staying for movie night again I wouldn't have any time to finish it later.

"I have some homework." I admitted grudgingly.

Edward nodded.

"I do as well."

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I was curious and so I checked how many words are in this story so far and there are over 56,000 words. Yay! So maybe you could write up a quick review? Much appreciated! I have been trying to reply to all of the reviews. I have been doing pretty good with that recently.**_

_**-PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER-**_

_**She burrowed her head back into my chest and she seemed embarrassed.**_

"_**it's quite alright." I assured her. "You must have needed your sleep."**_

_**She yawned and I chuckled while I played absently with a lock of her hair. I pulled lightly on the curl and watched it bounce back before I curled it around my finger.**_

"_**I guess." She admitted reluctantly. "I haven't been sleeping well recently."**_

_**I frowned.**_

"_**Why not?"**_

_**She shrugged and sat up.**_

"_**Nightmares."**_

"_**Would you like to talk about them?" I asked. I was worried. Sleep was detrimental and I hated to think that there was something that was troubling her so much that it kept her from getting enough rest.**_


	28. I told you so's

_**DISCLAIMER: Twilight is still owned by Stephanie Meyer… bummer.**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's another chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner! I haven't had access to a computer. **__**I have posted the prelude and chapter1 of a new story**__**! It's called **__**A twist in my story **__**and I just couldn't stop myself from posting it today. That doesn't mean I'm abandoning this one. Promise. =D**_

_**-BPOV-**_

We had been in Edward's room for about an hour doing homework. Okay. I was doing homework. Edward had finished fifteen minutes after we started and now he was sitting on his bed, watching me over the book he was supposedly reading.

I rolled my eyes and slumped onto my side on the black couch that was positioned in the corner of his room.

"Brain dead!" I exclaimed.

Edward chuckled.

"Perhaps you need a break?"

I smiled and sat up on the couch.

"I think I do." I walked over to the bed and crawled up so that I was sitting beside him.

"What are you reading?"

He closed the book and handed it to me. I groaned.

"Didn't we finish Dracula in English lit. a month ago?" I asked.

He nodded and sat back against the headboard.

"Indeed we did." he agreed.

I just stared at him.

"I'm reading it again because I like the book." He explained with a shrug.

"Why?" I grimaced.

He chuckled.

"Why don't you like Dracula?" he asked and scooted away from me on the bed before shooting me that crocked grin that I loved.

I wrinkled my nose.

"I've never liked vampire stories all that much." I stated simply.

He gasped.

"And what, may I ask, is wrong with vampires Ms. Swan?" he asked in mock hurt.

I rolled my eyes and snuggled closer into his side. He immediately wrapped his arm around me, allowing me to borrow in further.

"Perhaps you do not have the right perspective."

"Enlighten me oh great teacher." I replied sarcastically and Edward smirked.

"I will." he said resolutely. He picked the book back up and turned to the first page. I frowned. I hadn't been serious but it seemed he was going to punish me for my sarcasm.

"Just listen with an open mind." he suggested before resting his chin on the top of my head and holding the book in front of him with the hand that wasn't wrapped around my side.

"Fine." I sighed. At least I was comfortable. It was odd how at ease I felt with Edward.

I don't know how many pages he read when I yawned unintentionally. I was actually getting into the story by that time. Vampire stories didn't sound so bad when Edward was involved. I felt my eyes droop and before I knew it I was drifting off to sleep. I could hear my lullaby being hummed to me by an angel somewhere in the distance.

_**-EPOV-**_

Bella said my name twice as she slept and I smiled to myself. I felt great regret when it was time to wake her; she looked so peaceful and comfortable snuggled next to me. But I knew everyone would be arriving back home in an hour.

"Bella." I whispered.

She didn't move.

"My love." I called a little louder.

She moved a fraction of an inch and mumbled, "Love you." I smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She blinked a couple of times and then her beautiful chocolate orbs were focused on my face.

"Everyone will be here soon." I told her and she stretched.

"I'm sorry I feel asleep."

She burrowed her head back into my chest and she seemed embarrassed.

"It's quite alright." I assured her. "You must have needed your sleep."

She yawned and I chuckled while I played absently with a lock of her hair. I pulled lightly on the curl and watched it bounce back before I curled it around my finger.

"I guess." She admitted reluctantly. "I haven't been sleeping well recently."

I frowned.

"Why not?"

She shrugged and sat up.

"Nightmares."

"Would you like to talk about them?" I asked. I was worried. Sleep was detrimental and I hated to think that there was something that was troubling her so much that it kept her from getting enough rest.

She shook her head and a little sadness flashed in her eyes.

"Just… memories." She whispered.

I winced. I knew she thought of her brother often and it made me feel so helpless. I wished there was a way to erase the pain and leave her with only _good _memories of Zach.

"Don't worry Edward."

My frown deepened. She wasn't supposed to be comforting me!

"How long do we have before everyone gets here?" she asked.

"About an hour." I responded, still distracted with my thoughts of how to help her.

She got up from the bed and I looked over at her.

"Are you ready to do this?" she asked.

"Of course." I smiled. I knew she was changing the direction of the conversation to something more enjoyable. I wanted to hear more about her nightmares so that I could think of a way to help her but I didn't press the matter further. I knew Bella would tell me more when she was ready.

"How about you?" I asked.

"Of course." She repeated my response and smiled tenderly.

"Would you like something to eat before they arrive?"

Bella nodded and I got up, kissing the top of her head on my way to the door.

"I will go fix you something."

---

"Is there anything you can't do better than me?" she pouted.

I looked over at her with amusement. She had just finished her meal and was sitting at the table as I cleaned the dishes that had been used..

"What do you mean?"

"That was wonderful." She sighed, seeming slightly disappointed that it was edible. She motioned towards the newly clean plate that I was drying.

I laughed.

"You know, you're too perfect." she commented and I rolled my eyes. "You're making the rest of us look bad."

"The way you see me is absolutely absurd."

She was about to retort when Alice danced into the kitchen. She looked from me to Bella and then back to me.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked suspiciously with a twinkle in her eyes.

"We were eating." I told her. "And now I am washing the dishes. Would you like to help?"

Alice huffed and sat down beside Bella.

"Bella!" She whined. "I thought you loved me!"

Bella looked at her in confusion.

"I do love you Alice." She assured her sweetly.

I smirked. She was going to walk straight into this one.

"Then why won't you tell me what's going on?" she demanded.

Bella grimaced and looked to me for help. I set the fork I had been rinsing down and came to stand behind Bella. I put my hands lovingly on her shoulders and glanced at her tenderly before turning to my cousin's shocked face.

"What would you like to know?" I asked calmly.

Alice shrieked.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" She cheered and I smirked.

Alice giggled.

"Heck! I knew it before _you _knew it!"

Her face suddenly became accusing and she glowered at me.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? You could have trusted me! Really. For two people who supposedly love me…"

"We didn't tell anyone Alice." I reminded her gently, cutting off her rant.

She crossed her arms over her chest and sat back in her chair with a huff.

"How long ago did you two finally get together? Why aren't you telling anyone? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"It was only last night." Bella answered one of her many questions and Alice seemed slightly happier and a fraction more forgiving.

"And don't be mad at Edward." She sighed. "It was my idea not to tell anyone."

Alice turned her disapproving frown to Bella and I moved forward slightly in a protective move that didn't even make sense. I would never have to protect Bella in Alice's presence. I knew she loved her but it was a reflex reaction that did not listen to reason.

"Why?!" she exclaimed.

I frowned.

"Alice." I warned. "Calm down."

Alice huffed.

"I wanted a little time to get used to the idea and just be with Edward without worrying about what everyone else thought." Bella explained timidly and I squeezed her shoulder.

Alice sighed.

"I suppose that is understandable. It's actually very cute!… I still wish you would have told me."

Bella smiled brightly and I gave Alice a thankful glance. I was glad she wasn't going to hold a grudge. It would be painful to see Alice and Bella fighting. Alice had been Bella's first real friend when she moved here and I knew they cared about each other.

"You're the first one we told." Bella tried to emend.

Alice beamed.

"Really? That is so sweet! I really do love you both. I can't believe it took _so _long for you guys to break down."

I chuckled. Alice never stayed mad for long and once she was excited about something there was no stopping her.

Alice looked from me back to Bella and there was something in her expression that made me wary.

"I will forgive you under one condition."

I smirked.

"It looks as if you have already forgiven us."

Alice shot me a look.

"What's your condition Alice?" Bella asked curiously.

She retained an evil glint to her eyes and she smirked at me before exclaiming,

"You have to tell me right away when you're engaged!"

"Alice!" I exclaimed and she smiled at me angelically, completely unabashed.

"What's going on?" asked Emmett curiously from the doorway.

I looked up to see my entire family standing in the entrance to the kitchen, Rosalie and Jasper in tow.

---

"Edward, we all love Bella and it is evident that _you _love her very much." Carlisle began.

I had been herded into his home office in the back of the house shortly after I spotted my family in the kitchen.

"And your mother and I are exceedingly happy for you both. You are wonderful together."

My mother nodded her head in agreement and sent me a warm smile. I smiled back before returning my attention to my father, trying to correct the wrong assumption.

"But marriage is a very important commitment that cannot be taken lightly."

"Da"

"Not that we think you haven't put some thought into the decision." My mother interrupted me. "We just don't think you have known Bella long enough to take that step yet."

I smiled tightly. I knew they were trying to approach the topic as gently as they could and they were doing a wonderful job. Really. But the problem was that they had jumped to the wrong conclusion. They had arrived only in time to hear Alice squeal, "You're engaged!" in her overly excited tone. They had assured me into the office immediately and I hadn't even realized what they were talking about at first. Now they were trying to talk me out of marrying my girlfriend of exactly twenty-three hours.

"We are not getting married!" I finally got out.

Esme and Carlisle exchanged looks.

"I'm confused." Carlisle finally said.

I chuckled. That was an immense understatement.

"Alice was giving Bella and I a hard time because we had just told her we were together… officially."

A smile illuminated Esme's face and she squeezed my hand.

"I am so happy for you dear."

I smiled warmly at my mother and my father chuckled. I looked at him curiously.

"It's about time." he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and ran a hand through my hair.

"It seems Bella and I were the last to know."

Carlisle's eyes sparkled.

"It would seem so." he agreed.

As we were walking out of my father's office he motioned for me to stay behind.

"I knew that first time I met Bella at the hospital that she meant a lot to you." He commented.

"She does." I said with feeling.

Carlisle nodded.

"I am happy for you son. You smile more since you met her and I am sure you are good for her as well. It's good to see you happy again."

I looked down at my feet. Sometimes I forget how hard my evident happiness must have been for my family.

"Thank you." I had always respected and admired my father and I was glad to have his approval, although I could not imagine anyone not approving of Bella.

---

Everyone else reacted much the way we thought they would. Jasper was all quiet approval and calm joy while Rosalie acted as if she didn't care one way or another. Maybe she didn't. Emmett declared that he had won the bet and he and Alice got into a heated argument.

I chuckled and sat down on the couch beside Bella and she intertwined our fingers together without hesitation.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Everything is perfect." I responded. "Okay" was not an adequate word for how I was feeling.

"Aww!"

I looked up to see that Alice and Emmett had put their argument on hold and they were staring at us. I rolled my eyes. Alice winked and then turned her attention back to Emmett, her hands on her hips.

"You changed you answer Monday! You gave them until Prom. I said they would be together this week. Next week at the very latest!"

"But after dinner last night I said tomorrow!" He declared, pouting.

"They were already together by then!" Alice huffed indignantly.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you liked it. If you read it please review. Plus don't forget to read my newest story if you like this one! Thanks!**_

_**-PREVIEW ON NEXT CHAPTER-**_

"_**Would it be okay with you if someone joined us for dinner tonight?" I asked nervously.**_

_**I had already invited him and he would be here in a little over half an hour so I really hoped Charlie was in the mood for company.**_

_**Charlie narrowed his eyes suspiciously. I hadn't had anyone over since I moved here. I had always gone to the Cullen's and on occasion to Alice's. I had even gone over to Angela Webber's house once but I had never invited anyone over here. There wasn't really a reason; I just hadn't.**_

"_**Who?"**_

_**That was the question that I didn't want to answer. I looked at my fingers, twisting and untwisting them anxiously. This was one father/daughter milestone that I wouldn't have missed.**_

"_**Edward Cullen."**_


	29. Alaska

_DISCLAIMER: Still not mine_

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Read and review… like you always do! Because you're all wonderful! If you like this story check out my newest story: A twist in my story. =D_

_(you're winter by Sister Hazel and Truth doesn't make a noise by The White Stripes)_

_-BPOV-_

**It was my turn and I was a nervous wreck. Edward said he wanted to meet Charlie officially… as my boyfriend. I cringed at the thought of having Edward, Charlie, and the word "boyfriend" in the same room together. Edward had told his family though so it was only fair.**

**The plan was for Edward to join us for dinner. I had the chicken in the oven, the salad dressing was made, and Edward would be here in an hour. I still hadn't told Charlie yet. I paced around the kitchen for another five minutes. I checked on the chicken. I put the salad dressing in the fridge. I debated starting the salad but I knew it would be limpy if I did that now. There was nothing left to do but talk to Charlie so I took a deep breath and walked into the living room where he was watching a baseball game.**

"**Hey Dad." I greeted him, trying to hide my nervousness but I don't think I did very well.**

**Charlie grunted as a new player came up to bat. I sat down on the couch beside him and watched until the next commercial. I didn't figure interrupting the game would be a good start to the game.**

"**Did you have a good day Bells?" Charlie asked as soon as the screen faded into the first commercial.**

**I internally rolled my eyes. He was all eager attention as long as there wasn't a game on.**

"**My day was good." I said and he smiled. "We're finally reading Austen's work in English lit."**

**Charlie nodded and I looked down at my hands in the sudden silence.**

"**That's good Bells." Charlie replied awkwardly.**

**We had been doing so good but there were times, like this, when conversation didn't come as easily as it should. I decided to just get it over with. What was the worst that could happen? It wasn't like Charlie was going to shoot Edward. I gulped. I may have to make him promise ahead of time.**

"**Would it be okay with you if someone joined us for dinner tonight?" I asked nervously.**

**I had already invited him and he would be here in a little over half an hour so I really hoped Charlie was in the mood for company.**

**Charlie narrowed his eyes suspiciously. I hadn't had anyone over since I moved here. I had always gone to the Cullen's and on occasion to Alice's. I had even gone over to Angela Webber's house once but I had never invited anyone over here. There wasn't really a reason; I just hadn't.**

"**Who?"**

**That was the question that I didn't want to answer. I looked at my fingers, twisting and untwisting them anxiously. This was one father/daughter milestone that I wouldn't have missed.**

"**Edward Cullen."**

**Charlie frowned.**

"**Why?"**

**I exhaled irritably.**

"**Because he wants to meet you… officially."**

**Charlie grunted. The game had long since recommenced but he was still watching me broodingly.**

"**Is he… he's not your… your boyfriend. Is he Bella?" Charlie was red and flustered and I almost snickered at seeing the blush upon his cheeks. I could see why everyone said we looked alike. I could most definitely see the resemblance in that moment.**

"**Yeah." I said hesitantly. "He is."**

**Charlie's frown deepened.**

"**He's a little old for you, don't ya think?"**

**I rolled my eyes.**

"**We're the same age." I defended.**

**Charlie kicked back against the back of the couch and crossed his arms over his chest deliberately.**

"**Which one is he?" he asked, seeming deep in thought.**

**The one that eerily resembles Adonis? The bronze haired, green eyed Greek God?**

"**The youngest Cullen." I reminded him instead.**

"**Hmmm… not the big one right? I'm sure he's a nice person but he seems a little too… scary to be dating my daughter."**

**I laughed.**

"**That's Emmett Dad, Edward's brother. He's a year older than Edward."**_**(AN:I realize that Emmett and Bella have a class together but it's a mixed class. There's different grades in that class. Kay?)**_

Charlie sighed. I think he had realized there was nothing he could say at least until he had met him.

"Fine."

And that was the end of that. Charlie went back to scrutinizing the television screen intently. I smiled and kissed his cheek before getting up.

"Thanks Dad. I love you."

Charlie turned his attention away from the TV to look at me with a surprised smile. When he smiled I could see the man my mother married as a teenager. His eyes crinkled at the corners, making his face almost glow. He looked like a teenager again.

"I love you too Bells." He said and I couldn't help but to smile back.

I knew everything was going to be okay. If someone had showed me this scene when I arrived at his doorstep a little over two months ago I wouldn't have believed my own eyes. Then again I wouldn't have been able to believe that I had an amazing set of friends that I had come to love as family and a resplendent__boyfriend either. I felt like I had truly gotten a second chance.

I turned around when I got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Dad?"

Charlie glanced up from the game with a questioning look.

"Be nice okay? He's important."

Charlie rolled his eyes and made an imaginary halo above his head. For some reason I didn't believe him but I walked upstairs anyway. All I could do was hope for the best. _**(AN: Had to put it in. I love Charlie in the movie. He's hilarious!)**_

---

What do you wear when Adonis is coming to your house to meet your father? For some reason I didn't believe they made an etiquette book for that. I sighed, tossing a pair of faded denim jeans that I didn't deem worthy for the occasion onto my bed. When did I become so… girly about my clothes? Ugh.

I was debating between the only two skirts I owned when the doorbell rang. My eyes went wide and I looked at the clock. Edward wasn't supposed to be here for another twenty minutes! Leave it to Edward to be early.

My eyes scanned my room for anything to wear. There was nothing so I sighed, admitting to defeat, and threw on a sweater Alice had gotten me and a pair of jeans just as there was a knock on my bedroom door. I was surprised that Charlie had let Edward come up to my bedroom. I wasn't complaining though. I opened the door with a huge smile on my face, eager to see Edward again, and started with surprise.

"Hey Bella! I have come to help you!"

Alice was standing there with a bag in her hands, her eyes light with excitement.

"Hi Alice." I said, still confused.

Alice walked passed me and set the bag on my bed.

"Bella! We don't have all day. Come on! We need to hurry! Edward will be here in fifteen minutes!"

I shut my door and went to sit on the edge of my bed, glancing apprehensively at the bag.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Alice sighed.

"I told you Bella. I'm helping you!" She grabbed the bag and opened it, dumping several pieces of clothing onto the bed beside me.

I corked an eyebrow at her and she smiled angelically.

"I knew you wouldn't have anything to wear." She stated plainly and I wrinkled my nose. "So here I am! Now pick a top out of those."

She pointed to the pile beside me and I rolled my eyes.

"Hurry up Bella!" She chided me.

I picked up a stylish blue top and held it up for Alice's approval. She nodded and I beamed. Maybe I was getting better at this. Although my only choices already had Alice's endorsement. She threw me a pair of black skinny jeans and I made a face. I hated skinny jeans!

She crossed her arms over her chest and I stood up before she could argue her point. She would convince me to do what she wanted eventually anyway.

I _was _overjoyed though when I came out of the bathroom and she handed me a pair of black flats. There was no way I was wearing heels. She already had me in heels for the dance and I still wasn't convinced I would make it out of that alive yet.

"Edward will be here soon so I'm going to leave now. Have fun!" she chirped and kissed my cheek before heading for the door.

"Thanks Alice." I said.

"It was no problem." She assured me. "It was fun! We should do this more often!"

I cringed and she laughed, filling the room with beautiful musical bells.

"Besides you don't realize what you have done for our family."

I frowned.

"What do you mean?"

She sighed.

"Edward was not the same person before he met you." she told me.

I sat on the edge of my bed again, listening with full attention.

"He was just there." She attempted to explain. "He didn't really live ya know? He never smiled and the only thing he would talk about with any enthusiasm was Alaska."

I nodded slowly. I remembered him mentioning his home in Alaska that day at our meadow but I hadn't really thought about it since then.

"But since he met you he's back! He smiles and jokes and Emmett hasn't threatened to murder him because of the mood swings recently!"

I chuckled. I could see Emmett threatening Edward.

"What about his plan to move to Alaska?" I asked, a lump suddenly forming in my throat. I couldn't imagine living without Edward. But I also couldn't imagine allowing him to change his life plan for me. The thought of moving back had brought him so much joy. I wasn't sure if I could let him give that up.

"He told me he doesn't care about that anymore because he found his happiness somewhere else." Said Alice quietly.

I looked up at her with tears in my eyes. I had never seen Alice so calm, so quiet, but she seemed to realize this was an important moment for me.

She smiled sweetly and stood beside me.

"Don't cry Bella." she sad softly.

I bit my lip. I desperately wanted to believe that Edward would give up something that had once meant everything to him for me. As a matter of fact I did believe that he would give it up for me but I wasn't sure if I could let him.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Alice chided me as if she could see the decisions forming in my mind or something. She was watching me almost harshly.

"I know my cousin and he loves you more than anything! Please just talk to him before you decide something you will regret later."

It was almost as if she were pleading with me. I wiped a tear that had made it way down my cheek and nodded.

"Okay." I whispered.

Alice gave me a hug and she didn't release me for a moment.

"Promise me." she demanded.

I nodded.

"I promise." I finally said.

Talking to Edward couldn't hurt anything. The only thing I feared was that he would lie about how important this was to him to protect me from the guilt I would no doubt feel if I made him give up something he loved. There was nothing I wanted more than for him to be happy. Even if it wasn't with me.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: What do you think? Please read and review. Thanks!**_

_**-PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER-**_

"_**Please tell me." He implored.**_

_**I wiped one angry tear away as I realized this was a crossing. I was going to give him the option to leave, no, I was going to try to convince him to leave and if he listened to me and went back out of that window my reason for living would leave with him.**_

"_**Alaska." I squeaked out.**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: remember that I put this under drama/ROMANCE. Before anyone threatens my life remember I am a BIG team Edward fan. I am not going to break them up!**_


	30. Meeting Charlie

_**DISCLAIMER: Still Stephanie Meyer's**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: thank you to everyone that reviews. Especially to those who ALWAYS review. I probably wouldn't update without you guys. I'd still write it but I'm updating to see what others think so this story is up here because of your wonderful reviewing skills. You know who you are! Thanks.**_

_**(I listened to the world spins madly on by the weepies and Lullaby by the Spill Canvas on repeat while I wrote this. Lol. EVERYONE SHOULD DEFINITLY LISTEN TO LULLABY!! It's the theme song for this story. Let me know what you guys think of the song? Much appreciated!**_

_**-BPOV-**_

I had pulled myself together by the time Edward arrived. I had also slipped on the flats Alice provided, pulled the chicken out of the oven, and was just about to start the salad when the doorbell rang. I glanced at the clock; 6:00 on the dot. Of course he was right on time.

Charlie beat me to the door and I bit my lip as I watched him open it from the doorway to the living room.

"Hello." Charlie said stiffly. "You must be Edwin."

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. He knew Edward's name!

"Hello Sir." replied Edward politely, not correcting him and Charlie frowned at his failed attempt to rile him up.

"His name is Edward, dad." I corrected with a look at Charlie as I made my way to the door.

Charlie showed no sign of shame.

"oh." he said as if just realizing his mistake. "well come in _Edward_."

I rolled my eyes as he overemphasized his name. I could tell Edward was trying to contain a chuckle as he shook hands with my dad.

"Thank you for allowing me to join you for dinner Chief Swan."

I smirked at his formal tone. Charlie shrugged and walked back to the couch. The game was just ending. I looked to Edward, highly amused, and corked an eyebrow at him.

Edward looked completely unashamed and gave me a quick kiss while Charlie's back was turned. I looped my fingers through his and led him into the kitchen.

"Is there anything I can help with?" he asked.

"I just need to make the salad and set the table." I told him, throwing a smile over my shoulder as I chopped a tomato.

Edward grinned.

"I am fully capable of preparing a salad. Let me help."

"So am I." I countered stubbornly.

He smirked.

"I do not doubt your ability to put lettuce in a bowl. But you have made the rest of the dinner if I am not mistaken?"

I shrugged.

"So it will need harm me to help with this one thing." he finished.

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I allowed and handed him the knife.

As he took the knife from me he looked at my face closely with his brows furrowed.

"Have you been crying?" he finally asked, sounding appalled.

I looked at him in disbelief. Edward's calculating eyes missed nothing! I ducked my head down so there was a curtain of hair between is but he gently tilted my chin so that I had to look at him. His face was the epitome of worry.

"What is wrong Love?" he asked, tucking my hair behind my ears. "Please tell me." he begged, his voice grieved.

I reluctantly pulled my eyes from his because if I hadn't I would have ended up telling him everything and this was not the time nor the place for that conversation. Besides I wanted a little more time pretending that there was nothing in existence that could tare us apart before I started the conversation that would hurtle us into the unknown.

"Can we talk about this later?" I asked quietly.

Edward didn't respond and I looked up to see him studying my face intently. I don't know what he saw there but he nodded grudgingly. I knew he wasn't going to let this go though.

---

Dinner started out a little shaky but Edward mentioned that he was a fan of baseball and that his family enjoyed playing. He said they had even found an empty clearing not far from here while they were hiking and made it into a baseball field. They spent the rest of the dinner discussing the rules and regulations and rookie of the year possibilities. Edward even invited Charlie to play with his family at the clearing sometime. Charlie was thrilled for the invitation but said he enjoyed watching more.

Edward mentioned me going with them sometime and they both got a good laugh out of that one. I scowled at both of them but I was elated they were getting along.

"Have a good night Edward." Charlie called as he made his way up the stairs, leaving Edward and I in front of the front door.

"Good night Charlie." Edward called back.

I smirked. Leave it to Edward to be able to charm Charlie.

"I believe that went well." Edward noted.

I smiled.

"It did." I agreed. "Are you a bit smug now?"

"Perhaps a bit." he admitted with a sly grin.

"Well you have the right to be I suppose. I can't believe you and my dad are on a first name basis now. Before you got here I thought he was going to shoot you!"

Edward chuckled.

"That may have hindered our wonderful dinner." He sighed. "I should be getting home now. Esme will be waiting up for a play by play of our evening." He grinned. "She is simply ecstatic that I have found you."

I smiled but it didn't reach my eyes. It just served as a reminder that I may have to give everything up; sacrifice my happiness for his. But that was something I was more than willing to do if it came to that.

Edward gently grasped my shoulders and kissed my forehead, letting his lips linger for a moment. I closed my eyes and leaned into him as a reflex. When he pulled back he kept his hands gripping my shoulders and there was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I will see you soon." he smirked.

I nodded slowly. What was he up to now?

"I love you." He whispered before kissing my softly on the lips and then he walked out, shutting the front door behind him.

"I love you too." I whispered to the closed door. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to keep the tears from falling.

---

Charlie had just started snoring lightly from the other room when there was a tap on my window. I jerked up in bed and looked to my window just in time to see a small pebble bounced off my window. I curiously got out of bed and made my way to the window. I considered grabbing the pepper spray Charlie made me carry but instead I just peeked out around the curtain. I could just make out a tall, lanky figure standing below. I chewed on my lip, debating, before opening the window the smallest of fractions.

"Who's there?" I whispered.

Edward chuckled.

"It's only me. I'm sorry for frightening you Love. May I come up?"

I looked at the figure more closely and could definitely make out the top of Edward's bronze head. I struggled with the window, finally getting it all the way up, after looking at the door nervously every time it groaned or squeaked. That would be the end of Edward and Charlie's chummy relationship.

Edward crawled up the tree and leapt through the window. I held my breath as I awaited the loud thump that would no doubt resound when he landed but he sprang through the window with grace and the only sound when he landed lightly on his feet was an almost inaudible thud.

"How did you do that?" I asked in awe.

Edward simply shrugged.

"I really did not mean to frighten you. I apologize my love."

I looked down at my feet.

"You didn't scare me."

Edward chuckled and I scowled, more frustrated with my horrible lying skills than with Edward.

"We need to talk about whatever was upsetting you earlier." he finally said, sounding very determined but there was a note of tenderness in his voice and when I looked up I saw nothing but worry and adoration marking his features.

I sat down on the edge of my bed and took a deep breath. I hadn't wanted this moment to come so soon but I should have known Edward wouldn't stop until he knew what was bothering me. He evidently hadn't stopped thinking about this since dinner.

I felt the bed give and I looked up to see Edward sitting a safe distance from me, giving me space but still close enough that he was there if I needed him.

"Please tell me." He implored.

I wiped one angry tear away as I realized this was a crossing. I was going to give him the option to leave, no, I was going to try to convince him to leave and if he listened to me and went back out of that window my reason for living would leave with him.

"Alaska." I squeaked out.

Edward looked at me quizzically but still pained. I had meant to say more than that, but that one word, the one that may be the end of me, was the only thing I could get out before hot tears were spilling from my eyes and leaving wet trails down my cheeks.

Edward moved closer and scooped me into his arms. He rubbed comforting circles on my back and kissed my hair as he gently rocked me back and forth in mollifying motions.

_**-EPOV-**_

I felt my heart tare into tiny pieces as I rocked Bella, trying to calm her. I had no idea what was troubling my angel so much but I was taxing my brain, trying to come up with any plausible reason for something in Alaska to upset her like this.

Bella sniffled and sat up to look at my face, rubbing her puffy red eyes.

"I can't let you give up your plans for me."

She was crying again by the end of the statement and I pulled her back against my chest protectively. The only thing that mattered at that moment was that Bella was in pain and I needed to sooth her somehow.

And then I realized what she was trying to say and shear panic swept through me.

"Bella."

She looked up at me through her tears and I swept them away from her cheeks.

"I had only planned to move back to Alaska because when we moved here I was… well I suppose you could say I was miserable. You remember what it's like to leave your family and all your friends and start over. I was not happy here."

She nodded sullenly and bit her bottom lip.

"And know. I understand and that's why you have to go." she took in a shaky breath. "I want you to go to Alaska Edward."

I shook my head furiously.

"NO." I said a bit louder than I had intended but the thought of leaving her was unbearable. "Absolutely not. I am not leaving you." I promised passionately.

"But you can't give up everything for me." She argued defiantly and I pulled her closer. I had to make her understand!

"I can." I contradicted. "I would give up anything for you. You are my life now."

Bella shuttered with another deep sob and I rubbed her back.

"But you deserve happiness." she whispered miserably.

"I can not be happy without you." I stated truthfully.

She looked up at me and I knew there was sincerity shinning through my eyes. There was no way she could contradict me.

"Are you sure?" she asked and a little hope slipped into her voice at the end.

"I can not live without you." I answered plainly. I had to be certain I left her with absolutely no doubts. "I will be here for as long as you want me."

She sighed and buried her head in my chest.

"Forever." She whispered.

I smiled, my relief palpable. Forever sounded good to me.

Bella was asleep within minutes and instead of moving I pulled the blanket around us and rocked her back and forth, just reveling in the way she fit in my arms. I knew I never wanted to leave Bella's side for as long as I lived. I kissed her forehead tenderly and she sighed in her sleep.

I hummed her lullaby until I too found sleep.

_IF YOU NEED ANYTHING, JUST SAY_

_THE WORD_

_I MEAN ANYTHING. I REALLY DO._

_REST ASSURED. IF YOU START TO DOZE,_

_THEN I'LL TUCK YOU IN,_

_AND PLANT MY LIPS WHERE YOUR_

_NECKLACES CLOSE.~ Lullaby- The Spill Canvas._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: What did I tell you? Stronger than ever. Lol. But they really needed to have that discussion. Please check out my new story if you are enjoying this one. Read and review. Thanks guys!**_

_**-PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER-**_

"_**I was thinking." he began, making me look over curiously.**_

_**He kept his eyes focused intently on the road, a stark contrast to his playful, flirtatious, tone from before.**_

"… _**about your nightmares." he continued, peeking out of the corner of his eye to gage my reaction.**_

_**I stiffened a little and nodded once, my eyes trained purposefully forward.**_

"_**why don't you tell me something about Zach?" he prompted.**_

_**I looked down at my hands and swallowed around the lump that had suddenly appeared in my throat as the memories of my brother flooded over me.**_

"_**I already told you what happened." I whispered.**_

"_**I was actually thinking you could tell me something good you remember about him."**_

_**I looked up, tears already forming in my eyes.**_


	31. Remembrance

_**DISCLAIMER: the twilight universe belongs to the talented Stephanie Meyer… I'm just obsessed. lol**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: some Edward/Bella fluff and some more Zach as requested. Please read and review.**_

_**(Jack Johnson)**_

_**-BPOV-**_

I was vaguely aware of the light rainfall hitting my window pane, making melodious pinging noises. I groaned and rolled over to glance at my alarm clock through groggy eyes. The blinking red light informed me it was 5:45 AM.

Oh! Too early. I stretched and rolled over to bury my face in my pillow, determined to sleep a little while longer. As I turned my head into my pillow I caught a whiff of the most heavenly scent. It reminded me of Edward…

"oh!"

I sat bolt upright in my bed as the memories of last night flooded back into consciousness. I bit my lip as memories of crying in front of Edward washed over me. It almost seemed like a dream, with all that he had said, but my swollen eyes and head ach did well to convince me last night was reality.

There was a piece of paper sitting on the edge of my pillow, folded in two, my name scrawled across the outside in perfected calligraphy.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I went home early this morning. I didn't believe it would be a good thing for Charlie to see my Volvo sitting in your driveway so early in the morning. I will be back soon to pick you up for school. Please remember to eat something. Look after my heart, I've left it with you._

_Forever yours,_

_Edward_

My head felt as if it was about to split in two, the effect of which you can only achieve from crying for a long period of time, but I still felt a smile sneaking its way onto my face as I clutched the note in my hand carefully. I let it overtake my features with no resistance. So I was grinning like an idiot as I took one more sniff of my pillow, something that would have been immensely more than embarrassing if anyone had been watching, and got out of bed to go take a shower.

---

Edward was waiting outside in the Volvo by the time I was ready. I had no idea when he had arrived. Even though I had been peaking out of my window every five minutes he seemed to appear out of no where. I didn't hesitate as I hopped into the passenger seat this time.

I was greeted with a warm smile from Edward.

"Seat belt my love." he reminded me.

I grinned back and snapped the belt on. He chuckled at my apparent enthusiasm. It was remarkable how simply seeing him set my mood for the day. Not to mention awakening to a flawless, supremely romantic note from the man I loved with all my heart did a little something to lighten my mood all on its own.

"Good morning." I chirped.

I was so happy… almost blissful that I almost sounded like Alice. I chuckled to myself of the sound of euphoria coming from my mouth.

Edward leaned over and kissed me.

"Good morning." he sighed, his breath wafting over my face, leaving me in a trance like state.

"There you go again…" I grumbled.

Edward reversed out of the driveway, shooting me a questioning look. I blushed as I realized I had spoken out loud, knowing that I was going to have to explain my thoughts now. There was nothing that frustrated Edward further than when I edited my thoughts. It would drive him nuts if I didn't elaborate.

I sighed.

"Dazzling me." I mumbled.

Edward cocked an eyebrow at me.

"You have mentioned "dazzling" once before. I still don't have the slightest idea what you mean."I bit my lip, trying to word my explanation.

"You remember me mentioning that?" I asked coyly, trying to stall.

"I remember everything you say Love." he sighed, as if he weren't too pleased with the fact but he had come to except it as a reality he had come to terms with. The irritated look on his face was slightly amusing.

"You were quite angry with me if I remember correctly."

He looked at me and I blushed, remembering how I had snapped at him. I nodded and he continued.

He chuckled.

"We were in Biology. It was the day after Emmett and Rose moved that asinine Newton's car."

He snarled Mike's name and I looked to him with eyebrows raised accusingly.

"Are you jealous Edward?" I asked incredulously. It seemed ridicules to say the very least. Mike was… what had he just said? Asinine? Yeah. That sounds about right. And Edward was… Edward. He was so perfect that there wasn't even a word in my vocabulary to describe him. He was in a class all his own.

"I am jealous of everyone that has ever come in contact with you." he stated simply. "But you are attempting to distract me."

I blushed at his words and looked down at my hands.

"Dazzling?" he prompted. "You have no idea how frustrating it is for me not to hear your thoughts."

I scoffed.

"That's how everyone feels all the time Edward." I reminded him and he shrugged.

"Oh come on! You can't honestly saw you don't see the way girls look at each you." I huffed, giving in.

He looked over with a smile tugging on the edge of his lips, just begging to release that lopsided grin that I loved, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"I 'dazzle' them?" he asked incredulously, humor coloring his tone.

I nodded curtly, arms still crossed. Edward's expression turned from highly amused to deadly serious in an instant.

"Do I dazzle you?" he asked.

I swallowed hard.

"Frequently." I admitted.

Edward smiled brightly and grudgingly returned his eyes back to the road so that I could breath again.

We drove for a few minutes in silence, just enjoying being together.

"I was thinking." Edward broke the silence, making me look over curiously.

He kept his eyes focused intently on the road, a stark contrast to his playful, flirtatious, tone from before.

"… about your nightmares." he continued, peeking out of the corner of his eye to gage my reaction.

I stiffened a little and nodded once, my eyes trained purposefully forward.

"why don't you tell me something about Zach?" he prompted.

I looked down at my hands and swallowed around the lump that had suddenly appeared in my throat as the memories of my brother flooded over me.

"I already told you what happened." I whispered.

"I was actually thinking you could tell me something good you remember about him."

I looked up, tears already forming in my eyes.

"What?"

He shrugged but I could tell he felt anything but nonchalance about this topic; his eyes gave him away. While his posture was relaxed and an encouraging smile played at his lips his eyes were tight and filled with concern.

"I thought perhaps if you told me some of your more pleasant memories they could replace some of the more… unpleasant ones."

I suppose his reasoning made sense but it would be so hard. I realized with a sharp pang that I was going to have to _try _to remember the good times. I knew the remembrance of my brother was still in there somewhere but it was almost as if I was going to have to dig around the vibrant memories of the retched to reach the joyful.

I could feel Edward's eye trained on me, probably making sure I was going to be able to handle this, making sure I wasn't going to need saving once again. But I knew without a doubt that if it didn't go well and I _did_ need rescuing Edward would be prepared and willing to be my savior.

"It may help with your nightmares my Love." He whispered and I looked over to see him watching me anxiously.

It was a miracle we hadn't crashed yet. His eyes were on me so much more than they were the road. I took a deep breath and swallowed once again around the lump in my throat and this time a single tear escaped but I nodded once.

---

"One night Zach came into my room really late." I began with a shaky breath.

Edward squeezed my hand encouragingly. We had decided this was a plausible excuse to skip class and we had headed straight for our meadow. Now he was sitting beside me, lending me the strength to continue just as he had in the restaurant that night so long ago when I had finally opened up.

I don't know why I had thought of this particular story. It was so random and not really all that significant but when I had started to delve into the hazy memories of laughter and smiles I had emerged with this one.

"I remember the house was really quiet and I rolled over to look at the clock. You know when you're still waking up and nothing is really clear yet?" I asked and Edward nodded, smiling fondly.

"well everything was still really fuzzy and I rolled over too far and fell off of my bed. That was a pretty effective way to wake up." I chuckled as I remembered sobering from the haze of recent sleep with acute speed.

"Zach was trying so hard not to laugh as I sat up looking all confused, but still more wide awake than it should be humanly possible at that time. He was biting his lip, trying to keep quiet because Mom was still sleeping."

I threw myself completely into the memory, and not because I had promised Edward I would try, because the memory was becoming more clear. It was almost as if I had been transported back in time. I could almost smell him as he bent down to offer me a hand to help me stand.

"'We're going out!' he said, all excited. My brother's eyes would light up when he got excited. I don't know how to explain it. Like they would turn a lighter shade of brown when he was talking about something he was really passionate about or when he was really happy."

"Like you." Edward said and I looked up, almost surprised to see that he was still sitting beside me and we were still surrounded by the trees enveloping our meadow. I had almost forgotten I was speaking out loud.

"What?"

Edward looked at the ground.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you my Love; my apologies. I'll be good." he looked up and grinned sheepishly. "I was just saying that I understand completely about the intensity of his eyes because it seems it is something you had in common."

I smiled fondly at him.

"My brother was very tall." I commented as I remembered. "But other than that we did look a lot alike."

Edward nodded and I let myself drift back into my memories.

"He told me to get dressed and when I came into the kitchen he handed me a cup of coffee. He showed me a map and said we were going on a surprise trip. I had just rolled my eyes. My brother was always doing something spontaneous. Once he got an idea in his head there was no stopping him. He just went for it, whether it was 4 o'clock in the afternoon or 2AM. I'm not like that. I probably over think everything probably." I admitted.

"I was the responsible one, always trying to talk him out of his craziest ideas and going along with the ones he was determined to carry out good-naturedly. Well, this time he decided it would be great if we filled the tank up and drove. Just drove. He closed his eyes and picked a place on the map and then ran for the car."

I smiled as I recalled the look on his face when I asked him where we were going. I don't know Bells! That's why it'll be fun! He explained excitedly.

"I hadn't really been convinced that driving aimlessly though Arizona at two in the morning would be all he thought it would be but I went anyway. I got in the car and he was hopping around, his hair flying everywhere."

I swallowed. I had forgotten about how he would jump around, his curly hair always bouncing all over the place when he got really excited.

"Did you ever get to where you wanted to go?" Edward asked and I only then realized I had stopped talking, lost in my own thoughts.

I chuckled.

"No. turns out he had forgotten to fill up the tank and we ended up stuck at some random 24hourdinner on the side of the highway. I was mad at him but he just shrugged and told me the trip wasn't all a bust."

Edward looked at me and I grinned.

"He loved their chocolate malts." I explained.

He chuckled.

"Did he make it up to you?"

"No. he didn't have to. After a while I stopped pouting and he bought me one of the malts he had been raving about since we had gotten there and I started having fun before I knew it. Zach had a way of doing that." I said. "You could have fun with him no matter where you were."

I picked a piece of grass and fiddled with it.

"Mom wasn't too happy when she had to come get us at five in the morning from three towns over though."

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: What do you think?**_

_**-**__**PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER-**_

"_**Bella is **__**mine**__**. I feel very protective of her so forgive me if I found your actions today slightly unsettling."**_

_**James wasn't only pallid. He was no longer breathing. I wasn't sure if that was a reaction to my threats or an effect of dangling from my fist by his collar.**_

"_**You will leave her alone." I said intentionally slow, enunciating every word so there was no miscommunication of some sort.**_

_**I was not making a request. It was a demand.**_


	32. Progress

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I also updated two more chapter's of my other story. I'm actually kind of excited about the last chapter so if you want to you could read that one too. Read and review like you always do. Thanks!**_

_**-EPOV-**_

James had Bella cornered when I arrived at her last class. I felt a snarl rip from my chest as I watched her step back until her back was against the wall of the home-ech building.

"I have a date for the dance. Thanks anyways." she whimpered.

James scoffed.

He knew very well that she had a date for the dance and that she had a boyfriend for that matter. Not to mention she had already turned this invitation down once before. He simply enjoyed the chase. He found joy from watching her squirm.

"Is there a problem here?" I asked, while I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist in a proprietary way.

James looked at my arm and smirked.

"No problem at all."

I looked at James with pure, unadulterated, anger and hatred. It was that powerful. Anyone who represented a threat to my Bella was an enemy.

"I am sure that's how you see it." I replied coldly. "But I really only find interest in how Bella sees it."

I looked down to see Bella burying her head in my chest.

"I'm fine." She mumbled.

I glared at James.

"You should find relief in the fact that Bella is a forgiving person."

James smirked.

"Love?" My voice softened noticeably as I turned my attention to Bella, kissing the top of her head. "Please wait for me in the car."

I kept my composure flawlessly but I knew the second Bella was out of my sight I would lose all the composure I had once claimed and I would deal with this frivolous bully once and for all.

"Edward…" Bella said nervously as if she knew my secret plans.

I hugged her tight as I kept my eyes trailed deliberately on James.

"It's alright." I reassured her. "I will meet you at the Volvo in ten minutes." I sent a murderous glare to James. "It shouldn't take any longer than that."

She bit her lip as she deliberated and I sighed but eventually she did walk away, looking back twice as she made her way to the car. She listened to me? That was a first.

"James." I snapped roughly, drawing his attention back to me, as he had previously been watching Bella walk away.

"This is going to end." I told him without a hint of doubt in my voice.

He scoffed but I continued to speak, determined not to be deterred from my message. Although it would be much easier to beat the message into his thick skull something in the back of my mind told me I would be even less deserving of Bella if I rearranged his face… no matter how deserving it was.

"You are making Bella feel uncomfortable and you need to leave her alone." I stated plainly, trying desperately to control my tone so it sounded effortlessly calm.

"Who's going to make me?" asked an overly confident James.

I growled. Before I knew what I was doing I had James's collar in my fist and he was pinned against the home-ech building. A part of me idly wondered if he realized the irony of the situation, seeing as he had Bella back up against this same wall only moments before. I tightened my grip on his shirt at the memory.

"Let me make this perfectly clear." I spat. "I'll speak slowly so you can understand."

James was wide eyed and the color was draining from his face as he realized he had not only underestimated my strength but my feelings for Bella.

"Bella is mine. I feel very protective of her so forgive me if I found your actions today slightly unsettling."

James wasn't only pallid. He was no longer breathing. I wasn't sure if that was a reaction to my threats or an effect of dangling from my fist by his collar.

"You will leave her alone." I said intentionally slow, enunciating every word so there was no miscommunication of some sort.

I was not making a request. It was a demand.

James swallowed but didn't respond so I pushed him a little further up the wall so that his feet weren't touching the ground.

"I'm going to need you to clarify that you're understanding me here James."

This was not who I was but the determination to keep Bella safe was unmistakable.

James nodded and I let his tiptoes touch the ground but no more.

"So we have an agreement?"

James scowled and clenched his teeth, not one that easily gave up or to admit that someone had the upper hand on him. He was not too thrilled, to say the least, but he nodded reluctantly and I set him down and stepped back.

"Feel free to share the message that Bella is unavailable that night. To be perfectly honest she'll be unavailable every night, as far as anyone besides myself is concerned. No offense. And I'm sorry to ruin your plans." I knew I didn't sound sorry in the least. (_**AN: What Edward says here is taken from page483 of twilight when he's talking to Tyler Crowley.)**_

"Yeah yeah." James replied casually as he rubbed the back of his neck and I walked away with a smirk.

---

Bella looked at me expectantly as I got into the Volvo but I simply shrugged.

"I believe James will be able to behave himself now." I told her confidently.

She watched my face as I pulled out of the parking lot, no doubt looking for signs of what happened.

"Are you free tonight?" I asked pleasantly, attempting to distract her.

She wrinkled her brow and I chuckled. She looked so adorable when she was confused.

"Why?"

I grinned and laced our fingers together on the center consol.

"I do not believe we have had our first date yet."

Bella blushed and I kissed her knuckles before letting our hands rest back on the consol. It would never cease to amaze me at how easily she would blush. I loved her blush but sometimes it was brought on by the littlest things.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

I chuckled.

"It's a surprise." I told her smugly.

I knew she didn't like surprises but I hopped she would like this one.

"I hate surprises." She groaned.

"I know but I have been planning this one for a long time so humor me."

I looked over at her and she pouted but didn't say anything more.

"I'll pick you up at five." I told her and she sighed but then her eyes lit up.

"Okay." She replied and I watched her quizzically.

"Why the sudden change in mood?" I asked suspiciously.

She blushed and looked down at her hands.

"I'm always happy when I know we'll be together." She whispered.

My heart soared with her words. I still couldn't believe she loved me, that she had chosen me.

I tilted her head so that she had to look at me. I didn't want her to feel embarrassed by telling me such things. She had to realize I loved her more than she did me.

"I love you." I told her and I knew my eyes were smoldering with all the love I felt for her. She called it dazzling but she was the one who dazzled me.

"I love you too."

I smiled and looked back to the road. Driving came second nature to me but with Bella in the car I couldn't be too careful.

"Now." I said. "Would you like to tell me more about your brother?"

She nodded and I smiled to myself. She had had a miserable time when I had first suggested this to her but she had kept at it. She had struggled through the bad memories that were no doubt more clear so that she could find the happy memories and she told me all that she remembered no matter how difficult the process had been for her. I was so proud of my angel.

I had always thought of her as weak and fragile, someone who needed protecting, and to an extent I was correct. But she was also stronger than I would have ever guessed.

I believe the process was actually starting to help too. It had been almost a month since she had shared that first memory with me. She had cried all the way home because of the bad memories it had brought with it. I cringed and swallowed around the vile that left a threatening lump in my throat as she had told me those memories as well.

She told me about the day she found out her brother was never coming home, the call she had gotten and how her mother had gone numb as soon as she heard. She was still in that state Bella told me. She told me about how she had to identify the body because her mother was too far gone by that time. And she told me about the girl, Emily Strut, who had held her hand at the funeral on one of the coldest days in the history of Arizona. I yearned to find that woman and thank her for all that she had done for my Bella because as little as that gesture may seem to her, Bella still remembers that out of all the other memories of the funeral.

I wish more than anything on this earth that I could have been there to comfort her when she needed it the most. But I would have to be satisfied being the one who held her hand as she sifted through all of these memories, sharing in her joy on the good days when she remembers the good times, and sharing in her pain when she found the ones that were easiest to find.

As hard as it had been for her in the beginning, and for myself as well to be perfect honest, she had kept at it and it seemed to be getting a little easier at least. Every time we were alone, whether it was on the way to school or spending time together in our meadow we would continue where we had left off and Bella would delve back into the confines of her mind. There were less and less bad memories to share as the days wore on but they were still there.

I also had a growing appreciation for the man that she had lost as I learned more about him. He had been very spontaneous. He had gotten into a lot of trouble I had learned, and he had hauled Bella through most of it with him but she always spoke of their adventures with enthusiasm and fondness. She had seen things and gone places that she never would have had the opportunity to if he hadn't convinced her and she never spoke with even a hint of regret. She spoke as if they were gifts from Zach. And I suppose they were since they had all made it into the good memories file. Zach may be gone but a big fraction of him lived on because he was a big portion of who Bella had grown to be.

_**AN: Please review. I love seeing what you guys are thinking of the story. There are probably only five more chapters at most. But I was thinking of doing a sequel. What do you think?**_

_**No preview of the next chapter this time because I don't have time but check back tomorrow or the next day for the next chappie=)**_


	33. First date and a photograph

_**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight universe.**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am so sorry it took me forever to post the new chapter! Life happened. Ugh. Again**_

_**-BPOV-**_

We had been driving for what seemed like an eternity but what was really half an hour. I frowned as we passed a sign I recognized.

"Seattle?" I asked.

Edward simply grinned smugly leaving me to my silent speculations because I knew he wouldn't tell me if I asked anyway.

Edward glided the car up to the side of the curb in the middle of a little street beside a telephone pole. He slid the keys out of the ignition and turned to look at me with a mixture of anxiousness and amusement. I studied our surroundings for a moment before opening my mouth to question him when I saw a small restaurant across the street.

"La Bella Italia?" I choked out in surprise.

Edward chuckled.

"I thought you would have realized sooner my love."

I pouted but my enthusiasm could not be kept at bay for long.

"Let's go." I said, exiting the car before he had the chance to come open my door for me.

Edward snaked our fingers together as we walked up to the restaurant and I smiled as I remembered the first time we had come here. Entering the restaurant then I had been sad because I didn't think Edward wanted to be with me. Edward's thoughts must have lingered in the same place because he gave my fingers a squeeze and kissed my forehead before opening the door for us.

"Remind me to think Alice for abandoning us that day." He whispered and I smiled.

"Who knew that day would lead to something more?" I thought aloud.

"Alice." Edward snickered.

I laughed lightly. Alice always knew.

"You do realize why I decided to bring you here for our first date?"

I looked at him with my head cocked to the side.

"Because this is the place where I first realized I was in love with you." he said and an ecstatic smile broke out over my face, making my eyes light up as Edward brought out.

When the hostess saw us she zeroed in on Edward and she almost tripped over her own feet as she approached us, her eyes gliding over him. I tightened my grip on his hand, seemingly possessive all of the sudden. Her eyes came to rest on our clasped hands and she snapped her head in my direction as if just now realizing he wasn't alone. Wishful thinking, I thought critically.

She seemed to survey me for a moment as well and her conclusion was obvious; you could almost see it written on her prettily pompous face. 'How did she end up with him?'

I sighed and Edward looked from me to the hostess and gently released my grip on his hand, only to slid his arm around my waist.

"We would prefer something private." He notified the hostess with authority and her eyes widened but she nodded and directed us towards a partially secluded corner of the restaurant.

She walked with the air of an inebriated person carefully being scrutinized by police officers; she was under Edward's spell but she was aware of it enough to try to hide the effects.

"The dance is tomorrow." Edward stated after we were seated in our more "private" corner of the restaurant and the hostess had walked sorrowfully away, probably to notify the waitresses of the Greek god sitting in the back corner.

"Do we really have to go?" I asked.

Edward feigned a hurt expression.

"You do not want to dance with me?" he asked, looking at me like I had just run over his pet.

I stuck my tongue out at him but answered truthfully.

"You know I want to be where ever you are but… no. I do not want to dance."

Edward seemed to think about this for a moment and then he smirked.

"Do you need more proof that you will not fall?" he asked smugly, his eyes smoldering at me from under his lashes.

I blushed as I remembered the day at our meadow when I had first confided m fear of dancing. I hadn't fallen then.

"We are in a restaurant." I reminded him. "And we have an audience."

I nodded in the direction of the three women staring at us, or more accurately, at Edward. It was the hostess that had seated us and two waitresses. Edward looked over, saw them, and shook his head with an un-amused look on his face.

The hostess and one of the waitresses looked away quickly, seemingly embarrassed at being caught. The other waitress was unabashed and smiled as she caught his eye.

"You do not think we should put on a show for our eager audience?" he asked and I scowled.

"No. I do not." I answered immediately but my voice hitched and it didn't escape Edward's notice. Nothing ever did.

"You will not fall." He assured me confidently and I could do nothing but believe him.

"Besides." he continued. "This all started with 'operation fake date' and I for one am glad we can go without faking it. That was killing me."

I smiled timidly, reveling in his words. I was going to say something more but one of the waitresses that had been ogling Edward came up. I sighed. At least she was the one who had looked away.

"Hello. My name is Kierstan and I will be your waitress today. Is there anything I can get for you today?"

Edward smiled but motioned for me to order first.

After the waitress left, with surprisingly courteous behavior after she recovered from the initial shock of seeing Adonis in real life Edward smiled at me all most warily.

"If we did not attend the dance we would be spoiling all of Alice's fun."

I looked at him quizzically and he gave me an apologetic look.

"She wants to get your ready of course."

I scowled but didn't bother to argue; resistance was futile.

"Fine." I sighed in defeat and Edward seemed to release a breath.

"Thank you Love."

---

My luggage had been tucked safely under my bed since my arrival in Forks and I had almost forgotten completely about the old bag that was no doubt gathering dust by this time. But now I was acutely aware of it presence as I paced back and forth in my small bedroom, wearing a path in front of my bed.

Finally I took a deep breath and crawled onto my hands and knees to slid the bag out from its resting place. Sitting cross legged on my bedroom floor I bit my lip and opened the outside pocket of my luggage. I slid my hand into the unknown before I could change my mind and pulled out a photograph.

It was the picture I had brought with me of Zach, the one I had been unable to look at all this time. I had attempted to look at it at my first day here when I was unpacking. I had even tried to put it in the elegant silver frame on my nightstand beside the picture of Renee but I just couldn't. I simply hadn't been ready then.

Every time I looked at it I had not seen my brother, but what had happened to him. Now that I was reliving the good times and working past my bad memories I had a feeling I would be able to handle this picture. If I could handle all of my memories when Edward asked about him I should be able to look at a photograph… shouldn't I?

The first thing I noticed about the picture was that my brother had his head thrown back, his hair flying every which way, and he was laughing. I tried to remember what he had been laughing about but I couldn't even remember where the picture had been taken. I close my eyes and desperately tried to remember the scene because more than anything I wanted to relive this moment, a moment when my brother was so full of life. He was so happy. You could almost feel the joy radiating from him, even here in a simple photograph.

"Bella!"

I jumped and looked at my door. Alice had just walked in and now she was watching me with her head cocked to the side, probably wondering why I was sitting in the middle of my bedroom floor, holding onto a picture like it was my lifeline, with a few glistening tears sliding down my cheeks.

A smile burst out on my face, effectively completing the lunacy picture I had going on. Because I realized my tears were not caused by the agony and sorrow as they had been for so long, but they tears of happiness as I realized I had looked at the picture without a thought of the horror and had only seen my brothers happiness.

Alice wrinkled her brow in confusion and I laughed, jumping off of the floor and running down the stairs.

"Bella?" she called after me. The usually energetic, peppy, pixie was calling after me anxiously, uncertainly, her bell like voice marred with worry.

"I'm fine Alice!" I called up the stairs as I opened the drawer that housed the tape, tacks, and bills Charlie would rather avoid until a couple of days before the due date when they could no longer be ignored.

I grabbed a tack and ran back up to my bedroom, where Alice was standing in my doorway with her hands on her hips, an annoyed look on her face.

"What is going on?" she demanded.

I stuck the picture to my wall, right beside my bed, and stepped back to look at it. Even if I could not remember when or where the photo had been taken it was my first real look at the Zach I used to know before his remembrance was clouded over with nightmares.

"I see my brother." I told her, while I continued to stare at the photograph almost reverently.

Alice came and stood beside me, looking at the picture and then at me as if she thought the answer that was alluding her would become clear if she looked long enough.

"That's my brother." I whispered happily. "Zach."

Alice glanced at the picture once more and slid her arm over my shoulder.

"He looks like you." She decided.

I smiled at her realization and nodded without taking my eyes off of the picture.

Alice was respectfully silent for an immeasurable amount of time and then she squeezed my arm and turned on her heel.

"Time to get ready!" She chirped.

---

Once I look at Alice I groaned. She looked stunning as usual.

I was thankful Alice had taken me to Port Angeles ahead of time to get my dress for my "fake date." I was still going to pale in comparison to Alice, and I didn't even want to think about Rosalie, but I would admit I looked better in the dress Alice had chosen.

Alice wore a green dress, although she had become indignant when I said this. She told me it was "clover." I just rolled my eyes. Whatever the exact shade of the dress was it looked perfect on her. It was strapless and hit right above the knee, with a green silk ribbon tied under the bodice, and she had dyed her shoes to match. Of course. _**(AN:Alice's dress is on my profile.)**_

I was surprised when Alice let me go after only fifteen minutes of torture and I looked up at her quizzically as she stood back to double check her handy work. She smiled and nodded once in a job well done.

"What's going on Alice?" I asked suspiciously.

"I can control myself!" She defended.

I shrugged. I wasn't going to argue with her if it meant cutting my Bella Barbie session early.

"Fine." She sighed although I hadn't said anything more. "Edward threatened my Porsche if I 'hid her natural beauty' under 'loads of makeup she doesn't need.'" she did air quotes around Edward's words in a way only Alice could get away with and she cringed at the talk of "unneeded makeup."

She rolled her eyes.

"I never cover up your natural beauty anyway!" She huffed indignantly. "He knows darn well I always work miracles!"

She looked at me quickly.

"No offense Bella! Everyone knows you're gorgeous."

I blushed and fiddled with my fingers.

"But if Edward had his way you would be able to attend in you jeans without a hint of makeup at all!" she continued, clearly exasperated.

I laughed lightly to myself.

"I love that man." I sighed.

Alice smirked.

"Everyone knows _that _as well."

I looked down at my hands. It was so painstakingly obvious that I was head over heels in love with Edward Cullen. I couldn't live without him. I didn't know when or how I had become this dependent on him but I did know I never wanted to be apart from him for as long as I lived.

"Let's see what you think!" Alice chirped, breaking me from my reverie.

We both knew whatever she did looked great. But I got up and walked to the mirror anyway to appease Alice.

"Bella! A little enthusiasm huh?" she chided me and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh my god." I said in disbelief as Alice turned me to face the mirror.

Alice really was a miracle worker. She had kept the makeup to a minimum and very simply, clearly finding some real fear in Edward's threats to her car, and she had simply clipped a sections of my hair up with sparkling clips. They looked like diamonds and I cringed internally because knowing Alice they were. She left a few wispy strands of hair to frame my face and the majority of my hair hang in loose curls down my back.

"Thank you Alice." I said with emotion and gave her a tight squeeze.

Alice laughed, filling the room with beautiful trilling bells.

"Of course Bella! Now Edward will be here in fifteen minutes. I am going to meet Jazz. Love you!"

I smiled brightly at the thought of seeing Edward again. It had only been two hours since I had seen him last but I missed him profusely. I was in trouble.

"Love you too Alice. I'll see you at the dance."

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you liked it. Next chapter is the dance and then there are three chapters left, including the epilog. I wrote them all last night! Phew. Read and review please.**_

_**-PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER-**_

"_**Do you doubt my persuasive abilities Ms. Swan?" he asked playfully as he helped me out of the car.**_

_**I pretended to ponder over his question and Edward quirked an eyebrow at me in amusement. **_

_**I tried desperately not to smile as I tapped my chin with my fingers.**_

"_**Hmm…"**_

_**Edward pouted and before I knew what he was doing he stepped towards me until my back was against the side of the car. He placed both hands on either side of my head and stared at me with a devilish grin as he leaned towards me.**_

"_**I am quite persuasive Bella." he breathed, probably wafting his mouthwatering breath over my face intentionally.**_

"_**I… I believe you." I chocked out.**_


	34. The dance

_**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns the twilight universe**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: For those who have expressed an interest in reading a sequel there definitely will be one. I finished writing the entire story last night and I feel a sequel is actually needed. Please read and review**_

_**(Pink Floyd)**_

_**-BPOV-**_

"Bella." He breathed. "You are simply breathtaking."

I smiled at him. He hadn't taken his eyes off of me since I began my descent down the stairs, surprisingly not falling, although I did trip once. He was looking at me with all of the love and admiration in the world and I couldn't help but smile, wide and ridiculously.

He was the breathtaking one. When I had gotten my first glimpse of him standing at the bottom of my stairs in his tuxedo, his hair still messy as usual… well. Could you blame me for tripping?

Someone cleared their throat and I looked over, surprised to see Charlie standing nearby watching Edward as if he was suddenly one of America's most wanted.

"I'll watch over her Charlie." Edward promised.

Charlie nodded curtly.

"Be sure that you do. She's sort of a magnet for trouble."

Edward chuckled and I blushed.

"I have noticed that."

"okay. Enough talking like _she _isn't standing right here."

Edward grinned at me and wrapped his arm around me waist.

"Are you ready to go?"

My heart rate picked up speed just like it did every time I was within a foot of Edward. It was slightly annoying at times.

"I'll see you later Dad."

Charlie nodded but then he cleared his throat.

"Bells? Can I talk to you for a second?"

I furrowed my brow in question but nodded. Edward released me and planted a kiss on the top of my head.

"I will meet you in the car Bella."

After he shut the door I looked to Charlie, surprised to see him blushing.

"You… well Bells, you look beautiful."

I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Dad." I said with emotion.

"Edward's an okay kid." he remarked out of nowhere.

I nodded and turned to leave.

"That doesn't mean I won't hesitate to shoot him if he hurts you."

I turned back to him with an eyebrow raised. The sad part is I knew he was dead serious.

---

"Newton's eyes need to be placed back in his head." Edward scowled.

My head swung in the direction of Edward's sneering and I saw Mike Newton gawking openly at me. I felt my cheeks warm and I ducked my head to hide behind the curtain it provided.

"I someone jealous Mr. Cullen?" I teased, trying to navigate the conversation away from my obvious admirer, and onto a topic I liked infinitely better; Edward.

He chuckled.

"Of course I am Ms. Swan." He tucked my defensive shield of hair behind my ear and looked me in the eyes. His own eyes were swimming in mirth.

"But I have reason to be such."

I scoffed.

"And I don't?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow and nodding my head in the direction of a group of four or five girls who were pointedly ogling Edward.

I tightened my grip on his hand and slid a little closer. Edward cocked and eyebrow at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

Edward grinned impishly and gave my hand a slight squeeze.

"You have absolutely no need to be jealous. You have blinded me to all other women. But if it makes you happy by all means continue."

He smirked and grazed my knuckles with a kiss.

"You are utterly adorable when you're jealous." He finished.

I rolled my eyes but I could feel my blush make its presence known.

"let's get some punch." I suggested in hopes of changing the subject once again.

"Of course."

Edward led me to the refreshments and handed me a cup before getting one for himself.

"If I didn't know any better I would believe you were trying to avoid dancing with me."

I gasped and put my hand to my chest in mock shock.

"Me?" I asked innocently.

Edward threw his head back and laughed at my display.

"What ever was I thinking?" he teased.

My smirk quickly vanish as he gently took my drink from my hands and took both of my hands in his.

"What?" I stuttered and then I cleared my throat. "What are you doing?"

It was Edwards turn to smirk.

"I thought you _weren't_ trying to avoid dancing with me?" he questioned in feigned hurt.

"I'm not!" I stated indignantly but there was no use lying to Edward. He knew me too well. Besides everyone knew I was a horrible liar.

"It wouldn't do any good anyway." I sighed and then I looked to him with the biggest smile I could muster and fluttered my eyelashes at him. "Would it?"

Edward chuckled.

"Absolutely not." he replied jovially and I sighed in frustration. It wasn't fair that he was the only one capable of dazzling.

Edward slid his arms around my waist and pulled me to his chest making me trip in the process. I scowled.

"Relax." he whispered in my ear. "It's only me and you."

I sighed and blew a strand of hair out of my face.

"And the forty people standing around us right?"

Edward chuckled, his breath fanning over my face.

"No." He replied seriously. "There's no one here but you and I."

"Great." I commented sarcastically. "Now I'm seeing things!"

Edward laughed and placed my arms around his neck.

"You're not hearing voices as well are you?" he asked in feigned worry.

I giggled.

"No, no. I'm not _that_ crazy. I just _see_ things."

"it's good to know my girlfriend hasn't reached the level of absolute insanity." he responded with a nod of his head and I laughed.

"That stage is not fun in the least." He continued in mock seriousness.

I absent mindedly twisted a lock of his hair around my finger. I loved seeing Edward like this. He was usually so serious, so intense. But in this moment he was just playful, just Edward, and I had never loved him more.

"You sound like you have experience with 'that stage.'" I joked.

Edward ceased our movements and it wasn't until then that I realized we had been dancing.

"I live with Emmett remember?" he chuckled.

I nodded in full understanding.

"Rightly noted." I giggled.

Edward kissed my forehead and started turning us in graceful circles once again.

"How did you learn to dance like this?" I asked in awe.

It was amazing. Dancing seemed to come second nature to him. He seemed to be gliding on air without having to give it a second thought.

"May I take you tone to mean that you are no longer afraid to dance with me?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I was never afraid of dancing with you Edward. I was afraid of _you_ dancing with _me_."

"What's the difference?" he asked, amusement lining his tone.

I sighed while I ran my fingers through the tangles of hair at the nape of his neck.

"I was only thinking of your poor toes."

Edward chuckled.

"My toes are fine Love. You are a wonderful dancer."

I smirked.

"It must be the leading."

"It must." He agreed complacently.

"You never answered my question." I reminded him.

He sighed. Clearly he had thought me so easily distracted by his teasing and perfected dance moves. He would not get off so easily this time.

"Esme made me take dance lessons as a child." he admitted grudgingly. "Ball room to be precise. She said I was going to 'sweep some lovely lady off her feet someday.'"

Perhaps it was _Esme_ with the borderline physic intuition in the family. How right she had been.

"I was frustrated with her at the time but…" He trailed off and leaned back just enough so that he could leave a feather light kiss on my lips.

"Now I am thankful."

I opened my eyes to see that he had straightened back up and he was staring at me with a small smile playing at his lips.

"You are thankful for the help with 'sweeping some lovely lady off her feet?'" I questioned teasingly in the hopes that he would not comment on me getting lost in the moment.

He grinned crookedly at me.

"No. I am thankful that I am able to tell some lovely lady about Emmett's participation in said dance classes." he winked wickedly and spun me around without warning, causing a flattering surprised snort of laughter.

Edward dipped me so that my head was nearly touching the floor like he had the first time we had danced at our meadow. I was truly thankful I was not wearing a dress similar to Rosalie's tonight because this would surely be more embarrassing if I had.

"But the assistance is equally appreciated." he whispered too low for anyone else to hear him.

And there were other people close enough to hear our conversation. They were all trying to look inconspicuous while the readily tried to hear what Edward was saying. Both the guys and the girls were glowing green with envy.

He righted us again and we began the graceful circles once more. I couldn't believe I had not tripped yet, especially after my heart had started sputtering around in my chest. I wondered if it would ever behave around Edward. A part of me really hoped it didn't.

"What were these stories of Emmett in dance class?" I asked curiously.

---

The remainder of the dance had gone smoothly. I suppose in the back of my mind I had always known it would if I was there with Edward but it was a relief non the less.

"Now all you have to worry about is the prom." Edward remarked as we parked outside of my house after the dance had ended.

I cringed. I would willingly admit that this dance had not been as awful as I had feared. I had actually had fun, with Edward telling me funny stories about Emmett attempting ball room dance, and scowling at Mike every time he thought I wasn't watching. That didn't mean I was ready for yet another opportunity to make a fool of myself. I still simply grateful I hadn't done so _this time._

"I don't remember agreeing to go to prom." I replied tauntingly.

Edward smirked.

"You didn't suppose…" he sighed and then he winked. "But you will."

I looked at him with a true look of surprise.

"So sure of yourself are you?"

Edward chuckled and got out to open my door.

"Do you doubt my persuasive abilities Ms. Swan?" he asked playfully as he helped me out of the car.

I pretended to ponder over his question and Edward quirked an eyebrow at me in amusement.

I tried desperately not to smile as I tapped my chin with my fingers.

"Hmm…"

Edward pouted and before I knew what he was doing he stepped towards me until my back was against the side of the car. He placed both hands on either side of my head and stared at me with a devilish grin as he leaned towards me.

"I am quite persuasive Bella." he breathed, probably wafting his mouthwatering breath over my face intentionally.

"I… I believe you." I chocked out.

Edward stepped back and gave me the crocked grin that I loved so much.

"Does that mean you will go to the prom with me?" he asked hopefully.

We both knew I would. I would resort to a life of drinking blood if he asked me to. But he didn't have to know that.

"We shall have to see." I sang out tauntingly.

He groaned.

"Good night Edward." I sighed.

The curtain had just twitched in the living room window and I knew Charlie was watching us intently with his gun loaded and at the ready.

"Good night my Love." Edward responded with a chaste kiss.

Chaste as it was I was still slightly worried about the police chief of a father I had watching us from the living room. I couldn't bring myself to be angry with him though. I knew most girls would probably be irate at the invasion of their privacy but I had never had a father to worry about me before and I was still reveling in the fact that Charlie and I were becoming comfortable enough with each other for him to threaten my dates.

"I love you." I told him as I made my way to the front door.

"And I love you." I heard him say from behind me. "Truly I do."

---

Charlie was sitting in front of the television when I closed the front door behind me. I smirked. He wasn't fooling anyone.

"Good night Dad."

Charlie turned on the couch to look at me.

"Oh. Hi Bells." he said, acting as if he had just noticed my arrival.

Yes. There was no doubt were I had gotten my acting skills.

"How was the dance?" he asked.

I smiled as I remembered.

"It was good." I replied happily.

"Good." Charlie said, nodding his head. "Good."

"I think I'm going to go ahead and go to be now." I remarked. "It's been a long day."

Charlie looked like he was going to say something but then he simply nodded.

"Good night Bells." he mumbled but there was obviously something bothering him.

"Is something wrong Dad?" I asked, getting anxious myself now.

Everything was just falling into place. Of course something bad was going to happen.

"No." Charlie shook his head but there was nothing convincing in his tone.

"Just… well, Renee called while you were gone."

I furrowed my eyebrows. Renee hadn't called me since the accident involving me nearly getting crushed by a wayward van. She hadn't really been there enough to keep in touch with me. It was one of the reasons she had "suggested" I moved here. She had gone to work, eaten just enough to stay alive, slept just enough to ensure she would be able to repeat the process the next day. She hadn't done anything else since Zach's accident.

"Oh."

I didn't know what else to say.

"We don't have to talk about this tonight Bella. I shouldn't even have mentioned it until tomorrow."

"No. it's fine. Is she okay?"

A new wave of fear swept over me as I thought of what could possibly be bad enough to break through her haze.

"She's fine." He quickly reassured me.

Charlie paused and he forced a smile.

"Actually she says she's ready for you to move back to Arizona."

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please read and review. I want to know what you all are thinking. Thanks!**_

_**-PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER-**_

"_**I couldn't do it Bella." she whispered. "I couldn't surround myself with the memories any more."**_

"_**But not all of the memories were bad." I proclaimed.**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

_**I had thought it was so obvious but now that I had to explain it I was at a lose for words.**_

"_**Remembering Zach isn't a bad thing if you remember there was a before."**_

_**The only thing I heard for an immeasurable moment was the static of a silent phone line.**_

"_**Mom?"**_

"_**I'm not strong like you Bella."**_


	35. Renee

_**DISCLAIMER: The Twilight universe belongs to Stephanie Meyer**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's another chapter for you wonderful people! Please read and review. You guys have been amazing! I have 267 reviews! Can you make it to 300?**_

_**-BPOV-**_

"She wants me to move back?" I croaked.

Charlie nodded curtly.

"You don't have to leave Bella." he remarked suddenly. "I told her you were doing good here but she wants to talk to you."

I just stared into space.

I had begun to move on. All those days that I had wished that I could find myself amid all of the sorrow so that I could be happy in the present had become reality without me even realizing it. Edward and I were making real progress and I had hardly any more nightmares now. I had been able to look at a picture of Zach just earlier today.

I had made some real friends. I had people who were willing to protect me, who already thought of me as family. I remembered Emmett shielding me from the advances of Mike, and making me laugh with all of his "operations." I remembered Alice dragging me shopping with her almost every weekend since I had arrived, a memory that I never thought I would look back on with any fondness but I couldn't deny the pain it caused me to think of leaving them. Even Jasper had remarked about how he thought of me as the sister he never had, earning him a smack over the head from Rosalie. I would even miss Rosalie.

And I could not bear the thought of leaving Charlie after all that we had been through together. I had been thrown into this house with a stranger but it was a father who choked out that he couldn't lose me at the hospital and it was a father who sat, fussing over me, upon my return. It was my father who had swooned over my cooking, even when it was nothing special, and it was my father who had painstakingly tried to get to know me no matter how awkward it was for him. And I _knew_ it was my dad who was looking at me now with hopeful eyes, silently asking me not to leave him.

I knew I was missing the most significantly influential person but I could not even bring myself to think of_ him._ He had become my savior. From that very first day at the restaurant in Seattle when he had sat beside me, hugging me, while I cried he had become the keeper of my pain. He had saved me from myself countless times; from my nightmares, my memories, and even my own guilt.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow?" I asked numbly.

Charlie nodded gruffly.

I trudged up the stairs to my room. I was almost to the top before I heard Charlie's whispers; they were so low I was sure he hadn't even meant for me to hear them.

"I love you baby."

I only managed to close my door before I slid down the other side and sat on the floor weeping for everything I had gained simply to lose it again.

---

I don't know when I had managed to fall asleep but it wasn't a deep sleep and it didn't last long before my alarm clock went off. I slapped my hand over it and sat up. I was still sitting on the floor where I had cried myself to sleep last night. It was a Saturday and usually this would mean I would spend the morning shopping with Alice, the reason my alarm was set for such a god awful time, and then I would spend the rest of the day with Edward in our meadow. It had become our tradition for Saturdays, even more a routine than cartoons had once been on Saturday mornings. I couldn't see Alice right now, and I couldn't even think of seeing Edward. I needed to talk to Charlie.

"Hey Dad." I croaked out. My throat was sore from crying all night and I had yet to look in the mirror but I could _feel_ the bags under my eyes.

Charlie looked up at me with a grim expression that he tried to pass of as a smile. There were empty coffee mugs on the table beside him and he was wearing the same cloths as he had been last night.

"Did you get _any_ sleep last night?" I asked him.

He looked back down at the table and shrugged.

"There was a lot to think about." He sighed.

I nodded although he wasn't looking at me and grabbed a cup of coffee for myself, sitting down beside him.

"Have you talked to Mom again?"

He shook his head.

"She'll probably be calling again soon enough though." He looked at me for a second before running a had over his face. "Do you know what you're going to do?"

I thought for a moment, but even that took great effort. I finally sighed and shook my head. I honestly had no idea what I should do. I knew without a doubt what I wanted to do but what I _should_ do and what I _wanted_ were often two different things. My mother had raised m e. she had seen me through some rough times and I knew she had gone through her fair share of them herself.

She had been through hell and back when my brother died and I had tried to be there for her. I had tried so hard to ignore my own pain so I could strong for her but she had sent me away. I had gone with no arguments because I knew being away would be more help to her than remaining ever would. There again I had had to set my pain aside and do what was best for her. I wanted so desperately tot do what was right for me for once, to be here where I had finally given up ignoring my pain so that I could work through it and I wanted to remain with the people who had made the journey with me.

But another more logical side reminded me that I had been unable to help my mother thus far and to refuse her when she finally decided she could be around me again was cruel. I would have to push my wishes aside and help her heal. I knew I _needed_ to do this but the remorse over my wishes made my head ach.

"I think I'll call her." I finally decided.

Charlie nodded and stood up from the table.

"I have to go down to the station. They called this morning but… I wanted to be here when you woke up."

I bit my lip as I thought of Charlie working on no sleep but after gagging his actions for a moment I decided he would be fine and I nodded.

The phone rand once. Twice. Three times before I heard Renee's voice come drifting to me all the way from Arizona. I sighed and closed my eyes. I hadn't realized how much I missed her until I heard her voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom." I whispered. I suddenly had a lump in my throat.

"Hey baby!" Renee exclaimed as she realized it was me.

Renee had always been full of energy and exuberance before Zach's accident and her voice brought up memories of a happy childhood, a short lived childhood but one filled with sunshine and laughter non the less.

"Charlie said you called…" I prompted her. I was hoping she would take it from there because I wasn't sure if I would even be able to find my voice after we had broached that topic.

"Oh. Yes. I did. I moved to Jacksonville hun! Isn't that great?!"

I nearly let the phone slip from my fingers. She moved? Without even telling me? What if I had wanted to send her one of those edible bouquet baskets or something? I didn't of course but it was something to take into consideration. Besides, I loved that house. Not so much the house itself I suppose as much as I loved the cactus in the front yard or the way the sun shined through the stained glass window in the kitchen. Or the memories of Zach standing in my doorway chuckling as he caught me dancing in front of my mirror, singing into my hairbrush.

"Hello?" Renee sounded.

"I'm here."

My tone was monosyllabic but Renee didn't seem to notice.

"You're going to love Jacksonville Baby! There's a yard and you'll have your own bathroom and there's plenty of sunshine."

"How could you move?" I choked out before I could stop the words from leaving my mouth.

I heard my mother sigh deeply into the phone. It was the first time in our conversation that she had let how truly tired she felt find its way to my ears.

"I couldn't do it Bella." she whispered. "I couldn't surround myself with the memories any more."

"But not all of the memories were bad." I proclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

I had thought it was so obvious but now that I had to explain it I was at a lose for words.

"Remembering Zach isn't a bad thing if you remember there was a before."

The only thing I heard for an immeasurable moment was the static of a silent phone line.

"Mom?"

"I'm not strong like you Bella."

I sighed and rubbed the heels of my hands into my tired eyes. She thought I was strong? I had been desolate when I had first arrived in the little town of Forks, completely inconsolable, or so I had thought. How could she have not seen that? How could she have not seen the way my eyes dimmed, the way the glazed over and were constantly searching for a time in the past or the future bet were never truly focused on the present? How had she failed to see all of the life draining from my expressions and would she even recognize the person I have become?

"I wasn't strong either." I notified her. "It took me a long time to remember the before so that I could live my life in the present."

I heard a muffled cry and my heart tore a little but I knew that after everything I had been through, worked through, it would never be utterly obliterated again.

"I can't do it Bella. I'm happy here in Jacksonville."

"Are you happy?" I countered.

She took a moment to contemplate her response before answering me.

"Yes." She told me as if she had just realized the truth in her statement.

"As happy as is possible since…" she cleared her throat. "But yes. I am happy."

I smiled for the first time since last night. She was working through this at her own pace, in her own way but I knew I needed to be completely open with her.

"I'm not happy to live like the past never happened Mom. It's a part of me."

I held my breath unintentionally as I awaited her response. I had not the slightest clue how she would react but I knew this would never work if she didn't understand what had happened to me while I was here. I was not the same person she had sent away nearly a year ago.

"When did you get so wise?" she asked and I was so relieved that I laughed just a little bit.

"You are happy there, aren't you?" she asked. "Charlie said you had changed, that you were… better. Or getting better at least but"

"I am getting better." I assured her and I knew there was no way she could deny that.

"Are you happy in Forks?" she asked, not satisfied with my last responses.

I took a deep breath and answered her.

"Yes. I am." I answered honestly. "I can move to Jacksonville with you though. It's no problem." I lied.

I couldn't help the grief that swept into my voice at the end but I swallowed it down as I sis what I knew was right for my mother.

"We will get through this together." I promised reassuringly as I squeezed my eyes shut.

I was so thankful that Renee was not standing here in this kitchen, still with the yellow cupboards she had painted herself so long ago. Because it would be too much for her to have to see me attempting to keep my tears at bay simply at the mere thought of leaving this place.

"It seems as if you are already getting through this Baby."

I let one tear trickle down my cheek and I let out a forced shaky laugh. Why was she making this more difficult than it already was?

"So I'll have a head start." I teased pitifully.

"I don't want you to come to Jacksonville Isabella." She informed me resolutely, surprising me.

"But Mom, you need"

"I need you to be happy." she interrupted me. "You can't always be here to protect me hun. Besides, I think I'm doing okay."

"Mom."

She didn't let me finish though.

"Alright." She sighed. "Don't beg. It's truly shameful my dear." She teased.

"You can stay in Forks under one condition."

She sounded genuine but I couldn't be sure of her willingness because as we had already established I did not get my horrible acting/lying skills from my mother.

"What's the condition?" I asked in shock.

"You have to e-mail me at least once every few days. I want a phone call every week and I want you to come visit me in a few months when school ends."

"That's more than one condition." I chided her playfully, unable to contain my happiness.

Renee laughed. It wasn't as cheerful and full of life as it had once been but it was still there.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Mom." I told her with feeling. "Are you sure you don't want me to come out there?"

I knew I was pushing my luck but I would never be able to stay unless I knew she was really okay.

"I'm sure. I have to do some things on my own ya know."

As I hung up I smiled brilliantly. I couldn't believe I had been blessed with so many wonderful people in my life. Renee was not healing at the same pace that I was but her progress was evident. A euphoric laugh bubbled up in me as I relished in the rare feeling of knowing everything in this one moment at least was absolutely the way it was supposed to be.

I grabbed the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello Love" Edward picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Edward, can you tell Alice I need to cancel our shopping plans for this morning?"

Edward chuckled.

"You're in high spirits for someone who just uttered her own death wish."

I smirked.

"I have an excuse and tell her I'll make it up to her. I promise."

I cringed as I thought of all the possible ways she could ask me to repay her. I could just see my entire wardrobe going up in smoke now.

"And can you come get me?" I asked. "I need to go talk to my dad."

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Only one more chapter and the epilog! I can't believe it! Please read and review so that I can post the last chapter. I want some reviews before I post it. Thanks!**_


	36. Completion

_**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight universe**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's the last chapter! I'm going to post the epilog now with this one because I feel bad for making TwiHard24 stalk their computer. Lol. But PLEASE review anyways just because you're all amazing!**_

_**-BPOV-**_

The rest of the year had flown by and we were now within the last week of the school year. Charlie had been ecstatic when I told him I was staying, even though he tried to seem nonchalant. I had held up my side of the bargain with Renee and I had talked to her every Friday before I headed over to the Cullen's which was now mandatory sleep over night with Alice, where she played Bella Barbie routinely. It was my punishment for canceling our shopping plans. I thought Friday night Bella Barbie sessions for life was a bit extreme but I was still thankful she hadn't put a treacherous end to all of my clothing.

I was still sorting through all of my memories and Edward was still there to hold my hand when I stumbled upon the progressively more rare bad memory. I still had my bad days of course but more and more he was there to share in my _good_ memories and for that I was truly thankful. I was more thankful than he would ever know which was why I was letting Alice make me up now, even though it wasn't her usual Friday night to do so. Because she had promised it was for Edward.

I had no idea why Edward would ask Alice to do a make over when he knew full well that I despised them with a passion. I had made that more than clear when Alice initially told me of my punishment. The deal did not include me going peacefully or quietly so I did neither, although after a while I realized nothing I did nor said was going to stop Alice and I _did_ always look better after she was done so now my complaints were half hearted.

"Hold still Bella!" Alice whined.

I rolled my eyes. I had been sitting still.

"It's going to take longer to get ready if you don't cooperate and then you'll just have to wait that much longer to see where Edward is taking you!"

I sighed. She always knew how to motivate me. And right now my curiosity was motivating me.

Edward would not tell m e where we were going no matter how much I begged and he had even warned everyone else too so not even Emmett would give me a hint. He just smiled his boyish smile and watched me with evident amusement as I tried to guess.

"Just go to your happy place Bella." Alice instructed me. "I'm almost done."

I sighed almost blissfully. My happy place was anywhere I could imagine Edward and I together but more often than not it was us, simply being together, in our meadow. Edward and I had been together now for five months and my heart still misbehaved every time I saw him. I still got butterflies in my stomach every time he told me he loved me and I still relished the times I told him I loved him back. I couldn't ask for anything more than that.

"Done!" Alice announced and then she stepped back and gave her finished product a once over which was also part of the routine. I don't think I will ever get used to the attention but I was no longer nervous to see my reflection in the mirror after sitting here, letting Alice fret over me. The outcome was always miraculous and I had grown to trust her. That doesn't mean I had come to like her hobby.

"Thank you Alice."

I hugged her and she smiled radiantly.

"Anytime Bella!" She chirped. "Let's do this again shall we? How's Friday for you?"

I groaned and she giggled.

"Edward is down stairs waiting for you. I will see you later and before you even ask; no. I will not tell you where you're going. I can tell you that you will have fun if you allow yourself to. Love you! Bye!"

And with that she turned me towards the door to the bathroom where we had been sitting for the last hour.

I cocked and eyebrow at her cryptic remarks but I knew better than to question Alice.

---

I played with Edwards fingers as they rested with mine on the center console of the Volvo. He looked absolutely wonderful, even more godlike than usual.

I wasn't complaining but his attire had me confused. He was wearing a tuxedo, his eyes danced with mirth, and it was hinted that he had futilely tried to calm his hair.

"Aren't you going to tell me where we're going dressed like this?" I asked for the myriad time.

Edward chuckled.

"I am not." he stated plainly and I huffed.

I reached over and mussed his hair a little with my fingers, partly out of spite, partly because I wanted to desperately.

Edward sighed, feigning frustration.

"I _had_ attempted to calm that Bella."

I smirked. I knew it!

"Where are we going that it would cause you to go through so much effort?" I wondered aloud.

He had even gone through the effort of having Alice surprise me with a knee-lengthed blue dress that clearly cost more money than my new truck, well new to me.

Charlie had gotten me another truck that looked much like my old one, much to the disappointment of Edward. He had been sulking because I refused to let him buy me a _new_ new car.

"I am actually surprised that you haven't figured it out yet my love."

I scowled. How could I figure out where we were going with so few hints? All I knew was that we were both dressed in fancy attire and according to Alice I was going to have to "allow myself to have fun."

In my minds eye I saw a poster that had been stapled to the wall next to my locker at school, much to my annoyance. I now tried desperately to remember the date printed at the bottom of that offending piece of colorful paper.

"Edward!" I gasped. "You're not taking me to… to Prom. Are you?"

I waited for an answer but Edward simply peeked at me from the corner of his eye and gave me a sheepish grin.

"Have I mentioned how breathtakingly gorgeous you look tonight Love?" he asked and I took my hand away from his and crossed my arms over my chest.

Edward grimaced.

"This is our last year of high school." He attempted to explain. "Our last week of high school as a matter of fact. It's our very last opportunity to attend."

I huffed. We both knew I had no problems letting this opportunity pass me by.

"I want to spend every single milestone of my life with you Bella." He stated with feeling. "Is that so wrong?"

"Oh." I said stupidly.

How could I be angry when he put it like that?

"You could have told me." I argued but we both knew the argument was all but over.. "You didn't need to recruit your demented little pixie of a cousin to torture me for hours while I drove myself crazy trying to guess where we were going."

Edward pulled into the parking lot and I felt ridiculous for not figuring this out sooner. He gave me another shy smile and leaned over the center console.

"I did not believe you would come."

I narrowed my eyes at him but then I exhaled in defeat.

"I wouldn't have." I admitted grudgingly.

He chuckled.

"I'm glad you did."

I rolled my eyes. Did he realize not everyone got their way that easily. That it came so easily to him simply because he was Edward Cullen?

"I suppose if I tried to run you'd drag me back wouldn't you?"

Edward smirked and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Without a doubt." he responded easily before he got out of the car to open my door.

"Besides" he continued as he intertwined our fingers together almost instinctively.

"You wouldn't have been able to run in those shoes."

I pouted but we both knew it was true.

---

"May I have this dance?" he asked formally once we were inside and we had had our picture taken.

I wrinkled my nose in distaste but it was more out of habit more than anything. I had danced with Edward enough to know he would never let me fall.

He led me to the dance floor just as a slow song by Iron and Wine came on and he snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me close and resting his chin on the top of my head.

I smiled despite myself and leaned my head against his chest as he lead us into a graceful and romantic dance. I breathed in his heavenly scent. I had thought I would get used to Edward's scent but it was just as mouth watering now as it had been when I first rode in his car on that fateful day.

"Edward?" I called his attention and he tilted his head slightly but I didn't look up.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." I sighed, truly happy.

Edward chuckled and placed his chin back on my head.

"For what Love?"

I looked up then and smiled shyly.

"For saving my life."

Confusion danced in his eyes for a second before realization came and he smiled back at me warmly.

"You are quite welcome but I thought we had gone through this before. I would have ceased to live if I hadn't saved you that day."

I smiled at his words but shook my head.

"No. not from the van." I told him.

He wrinkled his brow and looked at me quizzically.

"Well yes! I am thankful for that too!" I amended quickly. "But then you had only saved my existence. Thank you for saving my _life_."

I was slightly worried that he wouldn't fully understand what I was trying to say but he smiled brilliantly and gave me a soft but lingering kiss.

Before I moved to Forks I had only existed but I had been given a second chance to live when I had met Edward Cullen.

"I love you Bella." he whispered, his lips still brushing mine gently.

Yes. I truly owed my life to this man.

~_**I wanted everything**_

_**Never close your eyes**_

_**Open up your mind**_

_**And baby**_

_**You can have everything~**_


	37. Only the beginning

_**EPILOG**_

_**-EPOV-**_

There would be no decisions made tonight. We were at a cross roads of sorts.

She thought I had saved her life but I had no life without her. I knew I would be happy to simply hold my angel in my arms for the rest of eternity, simply reveling in the fact that I _could_ be happy once again. She was my love, my fate, and my entire reason for being. I wished we could remain in this moment forever, simply being with Bella without worrying about anyone or anything else. We were just in love and that was the end of the story. But I knew that the story only ended with falling in love in fairy tales and really bad novels. I smiled as I remembered the ring that was settled safely in my pocket. I had a feeling this was only the beginning.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers. There are so many of you that I want to thank individually because simply put you were my muse during this story. Lol. But there are too many. You know who you are! REVIEW AND I WILL POST A PREVIEW TO THE SEQUEL. Thanks so much. This story was inspired by Second Chance by Shinedown.**_


	38. SEQUEL PRELUDE!

_**DISCLAIMER- Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Universe**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: You guys have been so amazing with the reviews! We made it to 300!! Thanks so much! Here's the prelude to the sequel. I hope you guys like it.**_

_**-BPOV-**_

I had only ever seen pictures of the northern lights. It had always been a dream of mine t see them, even more so since I had learned it was something Edward had experience. It felt ridiculous to say I wanted to see something like the northern lights, to go some place like Alaska, because it meant I would have another tie to Edward. Just like his music it would be another peek into Edward Cullen's soul.

I couldn't believe Edward had decided to share something so precious with me. He had been planning to move back to Alaska since he had moved to Forks three years ago and now he was finally going to get to, well visit at least. His whole family was accompanying him and to my surprise and delight this included me.

So after my mandatory visit to Jacksonville we were set to go. I hadn't known what to expect from my trip to see Renee but I couldn't deny the fact that I was happy to see her again. I had missed her more than I had even realized. My trip was of course dotted with half masked anxious phone calls from Edward, Emmett, and Charlie making sure I hadn't changed my mind about remaining in Forks and that I was coming back. I'm sure Alice would have been anxious too but she said she just knew I would come home. I don't know how she always knew but she always knew.

The first thing I packed for Alaska, the first thing I packed no matter my destination for that matter, was my beautiful locket with it's delicate silver chain and tiny emerald heart. A daily reminder of both the good times and the bad. But still, here I stand, staring at it, driven by some invisible force to memorize everything about it because I am certain that I would gladly take all of the bad to reach the good. There was no picture in it. I had always meant to put one in of course but now it just didn't seem necessary. I remembered everything that I needed to by simply gazing at the front. It held so many memories. It geld memories of my brother laughing, and sneaking into my bedroom to usher me out on late night trips. It reminded me of my first fateful day here in Forks where everything had been new and mysterious. And it reminded me that I had faced my past head on, with the help of a select group of people that I loved, and I had come out the other side stronger than I had ever been.

I gingerly slid the locket inside the outer pocket of my suitcase before I pilled the tack away from the picture handing by my bed and slid that into the pocket also. I never wanted to forget my brother, or my past, because they were a part of me.

I smiled as I heard Edward call fro downstairs. In less than forty-eight hours I was going to be in Alaska.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well folks, that's all. I hope everyone likes it. I hope you all stick with me for the sequel and hopefully we'll make some new friends too. Did anyone notice the similarities to the prelude of the sequel and the prelude of the first? Lol. I did that to show her progress and I thought it tied everything in. what did you think?**_

_**QUESTIONS-- I have some questions for the sequel. I was thinking of introducing some new characters. What do you think about introducing Tanya to the story? Do you want to see anything specific in the sequel? Anything that needs to be covered in the sequel? Please let me know. I have never written a sequel before so I am going to need the help from all of the wonderful reviewers on here. Much love!**_


End file.
